Game Two
by LaxChick25
Summary: In a lot of ways I could say that the first time I met Max I was a modern day Andrés Thomas. His downfall was his impatience at bat. No one ever threw him a strike because he swung at anything. That was my downfall when it came to Max, I didn't have the patience to wait for a fair pitch. Here's my second chance, my game two. FAX and EGGY. **Sequel to You're My Curveball**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to You're My Curveball. If you haven't read that then you should go read that before you read this. **

** For those of you who have read You're My Curveball, welcome back! I've gotten a lot of mixed reviews on how I ended it, but I'm happy I did it that way. Plus, there would be no sequel if I didn't end it that way, so be happy. I'm sure you're all wicked excited to read this so here you go, the first chapter of Game Two. **

The summer before my senior year came and went faster than I wished to ever talk about. What was supposed to be filled with sunny days and Max's sunny smile was instead replaced by sunny days clouded by the lack of Max's smile. I marched around my house in a constant state of anger. My parents stayed clear of me for the most part. Sam and I would hang out together, but all we did was play video games.

I couldn't sleep at night. I would wake up in the night and reach over to the spot I still remember her sleeping in. She would curl up in that spot until I would pull her close to me and then she would hold onto me, but she doesn't do that anymore. I always wake covered in sweat like I just had the worst nightmare of my life, but in reality I just woke to the worst nightmare of my life.

I felt like I was suffocating all day every day. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. During the days I would spend my mornings staring at the ceiling. Afternoons were usually spent in front of the TV or on the computer. The only problem with the computer was that I could see what she was doing and who she was with. So I usually stuck to television just so I could hold on the last shambles of my sanity. I would drive by her house, and there was never any sign of her. On the days I was weak and resorted to the computer, I found out enough to know that she was worse than ever. Pictures of her kissing different boys and smoking different things were everywhere. I hope for her sake no one checks her profiles when she applies for colleges. She's never sober anymore. I had to scroll far back in her pictures to find one of her and Ace. I missed them all. Ace is getting big and I remember talking about how I couldn't wait to see his first steps or his first words. I had no investment in him really. He's not my brother, he's not my son, and he's really just a baby, but for some reason I found myself staring at the picture for hours. He's blond. He has Max's eyes, well really they're their mother's eyes. He's a spitting image of what I imagine Max would look like as a baby. Her eyes are bright and clear in the picture, unlike the pictures of her drunken on whatever she can get her hands on.

My worst days were the days I would go to Maria's. Maria owns a diner in town. It's a small diner and the food is awesome, the coffee is horrible, and she always has some ice cream in back just for whoever she thinks needs some. I always think of Max when I walk in. This is the place she told me she and Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan ran away to when they were kids. Max is good at running, clearly always has been. Maria always tells me stories of Max as a kid. Max crashed her truck at fourteen. Max used to run around naked eating ice cream at this very store. Max used to steal pennies from the tip jar and put them heads up on the sidewalk outside so someone could find them and have a lucky day. Max used to climb up on the counter and talk to the old men who came for coffee on Sunday mornings. Max used to sneak into the kitchen and steal French fries. Her stories would fill my head until all I could feel was Max. Max. Max. Max. Max. Max.

It was like I breathed her name in instead of oxygen. I hated it. How can I love someone who hurt me so badly? She obviously doesn't care enough about me to just be with me.

The threat of school hung in the air like my impending doom. School would offer the distraction of homework and sports, but it would also mean seeing Max again. I'm not quite sure I can see her and keep myself from losing my last thin thread of sanity.

Today is a good day. Today I've settled for TV and a soda and Sam. Today I can control myself. School will start next week and with it will come emotions that I don't want to rediscover.

"Dude!" Sam yelled, coming into my living room. He looked down at where I settled myself into the couch. "Let's go, we're getting you out of the house. You're a fucking pussy. We're going to a party tonight and you're going to talk up some girl and hook up with her and then when school starts next week you might even start to date her. She'll be a normal girl without an obligation to fight people or a desire to break your heart. Or even better, she might not be an alcoholic who parties all day every day."

"She won't be Max," I told him. I'm a fucking sap. I'm pathetic. Max took me and ripped out whatever I had inside me.

"You're right, she'll be better." I looked at him and we both knew he was bullshitting me. At the end of the day there was no one better than Max. "Look, just get yourself together, man. You're turning into a thirteen year old chick who got dumped by her boyfriend. Want some Ben and Jerry's?"

"Fuck off."

"No, you're going to get your fuck _on_ with some hot ass chick and I'm going to help you get there," Sam corrected. I looked at him wearily.

…

"I don't want to be here," I told Sam as we got out of his car in front of a crazy house. This poor kid's parents.

"Think about the hot girl," Sam said slapping my chest. Max's image came to mind at the thought of a hot girl.

"Will she be here?" I asked him. Sam grimaced. I turned on my heels and headed straight back to the car.

"There's not a party in town she hasn't gone to," Sam told me. "There's really no party I can take you to that she won't be at. Just give it a try. She'll be at school next week, this is just practice."

I sighed. I needed practice. If I see her here it's just practice for when school starts. It won't be as painful to see her in school if I've already grown accustomed to seeing her.

I just turned back around and headed towards the house with Sam.

Music blasted and bodies gyrated to the beat. It smelt of pot, stale beer, and perspiration. The one person I want to avoid seeing, or at least gradually be reintroduced to, was standing on a kitchen table. Her legs were long and tanner due to the bright summer sun. Her blond hair had gotten blonder. Her eyes seemed brighter with the freedom of summer, even with their drunken haze. She held a beer up in the air and was dancing with some girls I didn't recognize. Her arm was looped around a girl's shoulder's and she had that lazy kind of smile I've only seen her wear when she was drunk or laughing at something I said before she fell asleep.

People noticed me right away and I was instantly stared at. I'm sure people were surprised to see me after I'd disappeared for the entire summer. The only reason any of these people even knew my name was because of the very blond haired girl dancing up on the table. If not for Max, my only friend would be Sam. I couldn't even imagine what life would be like if I hadn't met Max. If I hadn't went to spy on her on my first day of school almost a year ago. The music came to an abrupt halt and Max met my eyes. Either whoever was working the music liked drama or my bad karma was catching up to me. Everyone was looking at Max and I. Max looked down at me, suddenly looking sober.

"Well, aren't you the perfect buzzkill," she said. Her voice was almost painful. Her words hurt. Of course she had to say something and be a bitch, god forbid she just say hello and move on with herself.

"I have just as much of a right to be here as you," I said crossing my arms.

"I didn't say you had to leave, did I?" She raised her eyebrows and I realized that if Max was good at anything, it's fighting. "I just said I mine as well just have dumped that last beer."

"You caused it," I said and then took a step back with the full intent to walk away, but not before she said something. I couldn't walk away only to have her say something nasty. She gave me a tired look. I noticed the circles under her eyes. I wanted them to go away, even though I should mad at her.

"I gave you my word," she mumbled. "I said I love you."

"I guess your word doesn't mean what I thought it meant then, or what anyone thought it meant," I replied. I tried to stay calm on the exterior, but inside I was pissed. I took another step back and then turned.

"Hey," she called. I heard her feet hit the ground and then the familiar pat of her feet. She grabbed my shoulder and the feeling nearly crippled me. I felt my insides cave in on themselves. "I said I love you, and I swear I still do. You're the one that's making it hard."

I grabbed her hand from my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, relishing in the moment and the feel of her skin on mine. I shoved her back, only hard enough to make myself clear. I quickly scanned the crowd and saw the one person that could hurt Max more than anyone else. I met Maya McCarthy's eyes and she glanced back seeming confused. I wanted to hurt Max. I wanted Max to feel how I felt after finding out she had kissed another guy. I strode forward and grabbed Maya's upper arm. I met her eyes one more time before I moved forward and pressed my mouth to hers. She tensed up underneath me before she melted into my chest and moved her lips with mine. It was good, it was definitely a good kiss, but nothing like what it felt like to kiss Max. Maya McCarthy was slightly uncomfortable and very leveled and controlled. Max kissed me sloppy and uncontrolled, but with a talent for it. It was always like Max kissed with everything she had. She gave everything to me when we kissed and Maya McCarthy was merely entertaining the idea of kissing me. Max was better at kissing, she knew how to move her mouth to make the kiss even better, but Maya clearly hadn't kissed many guys.

When I pulled away from Maya she stared up at me in a weird way. When I turned around to look at Max I found her looking at me already. Her eyebrows were taunt and her arms were crossed. She scowled. She looked at me like I was a traitor, and in her world I was. In Max's world, the McCarthy's were the devil. I'm surprised that Max and Maya McCarthy are even coexisting in the same room.

"Where's the music!" Max yelled and then tipped her cup back and climbed back up onto the table. It took a minute, but eventually the music started up again and people started to get bored. Sam came up behind me and slapped my back.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said quietly so Maya wouldn't hear. Sam disappeared into the crowd and then I was left staring at Maya.

"Sorry," I mumbled and then moved to walk past her. I felt a hand grab me, but it didn't feel like Max's. I turned and Maya was staring up at me still looking a little taken aback.

"I-do you want to talk?" Maya asked me. I looked at her. Her lip gloss was smeared from my lips. She looked a little shocked, but like she was happy. I looked at Max to see her tipping back and new cup and then started up dancing again. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I wanted her to know.

"Sure," I mumbled. I let Maya lead me through the bodies and as we went by the keg I grabbed a cup. I tipped it back and then grabbed another cup, tipping that one back too. Finally I grabbed a third cup and only after tipping that one back did I grab a fourth to bring with me to be with Maya. I'd need to be drunk to do this. Maybe that should have tipped me off, but I followed Maya anyway.

…

I pressed Maya against the outside of the house forcefully and my mouth fumbled over hers. I was trying to get whatever pleasure I could from her, which wasn't much. Maya meant nothing to me other than stabbing Max in the back, and that's what I wanted to do. I should respect Maya enough to set boundaries for myself, but I didn't. It felt good to kiss her, to do something bad. Kissing Max was always like kissing fire, kissing Maya was the closest I could get to that feeling again and only because I knew it would hurt Max.

A strong hand wrapped around my bicep and yanked me away from Maya forcefully. Max looked up at me with a storm in her eyes. Her fist was clenched and I wanted her to unclench it. She tightened her grip on my bicep and glared over at Maya.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maya demanded angrily.

"Shut the fuck up," Max said pointing a hand, shaking with anger, at Maya. Max pulled me a couple steps away from Maya and then looked at me furiously. "I know what you're doing. I'm angry, ok? I beyond angry, I'm murderous. You can stop now."

"I'm not doing this because of you," I lied. She scoffed bitterly.

"Fang," she said taking a deep breath. "I love you. I love you a lot. I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my whole life. That whore," Max said pointing over at where Maya stood watching us with anger. "Doesn't give a shit about you. She's using you to hurt me just like you're using her to hurt me. If you think I broke your heart then you're in for a wakeup call with her. I've been with a lot of guys, Fang, as I'm sure you've been with a lot of girls. I've fallen in love with different guys at night and then woken up with them in the morning. I can tell you that I've never found a guy I love more than you. I look every night trying to find someone to replace you, and I can't. I wish you would just…forgive me."

I didn't say anything, just crossed my arms.

She looked me over one last time before she quickly walked past me and out towards the driveway. I watched her form retreat and let what she said sink in. I turned to look back at Maya. Maya didn't leave just now, Max did. Maya didn't cheat on me, Max did. Maya didn't play me, Max did.

I took two long strides towards Maya and then pressed her back to the house while jamming my lips back onto hers. I instantly shoved my tongue into her mouth and let my mind go numb and my body take over.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought as in please review. I promise there will be Fax. I'd like to update again this weekend, but that's all dependent on how much you guys review. So do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I woke up at like 9 this morning so I decided to update. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm happy that you guys are getting angry, that's kind of the point. Here's chapter 2. **

With the start of school came the usual shopping and aggravation. Now that I'm a senior I feel superior walking into the front doors of the school. Even though my stomach twisted at the thought of seeing Max I marched forward anyway. I walked straight up to the table for seniors with a lady sitting behind it. After waiting in a line full of excited seniors, I finally made it to the front of the line and received my schedule.

First period science, or physics I guess, with Mrs. Torres. Again.

I guess some things never change. I guess I liked the idea of having my first period being in the same place with the same person again this year. It was kind of comforting to know where I'm going and who I'm learning from. I headed to my locker. I told Sam I'd meet him at my locker.

Sam was leaning against my locker texting when I strolled up.

"I have fucking Mrs. T for science again first period," Sam said looking up from his phone for only a second to glance at me.

"Me too," I mumbled. He looked up and smiled.

"No shit," he replied and then shoved his phone into his pocket. "Guess it's me and you on the first day of school again."

I gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, but my focus was now on a lost blond freshman down the hall. Taylor, Max's cousin, was moving through the halls like a lost puppy. If Taylor is here, it's possible that Max is already here too. Then again, I've never known Max to be on time for anything much less school. Taylor spotted me and almost looked relieved. She hurried over and I groaned internally.

"Fang," Taylor said, liberation from the nervousness in every part of her voice.

"Taylor," I said in response.

"Look, I know you and Max had shit go down, but I haven't seen one person I've known yet today. Mark drove me in and then disappeared. Ella said she would show me around, but she texted me saying she couldn't get Max out of bed. I guess she's hung over." I winced. "Her parents are pissed and they're in the middle of a long lecture. All my friends are already at their classes since they got here early. Nudge said she would help me, but I can't find her-"

"You're turning into Nudge. Too much information," I said cutting her off. I took her schedule and glanced down at it. "Go straight up, take a right, then it should come up on your left hand side."

She sighed.

"Thank you so much, Fang," Taylor said and then took her schedule back and headed down the hallway. When I looked back at Sam he was smirking at me.

"Fuck off, man," I mumbled.

"Aren't you just the helping helper," he said struggling to hold back the full smile. "Cute man, nothing like a senior helping the little freshman find her class."

I didn't say anything just gave him a look.

"You know how you could really get back at that bitch of an ex," Sam said getting in closer. Sam looked down the hallway at Taylor's receding form. "Fuck the freshman."

I shoved him off of me and he just snickered.

"That's sick," I said angrily. "That's not cool man."

Sam just held his hands up with palms up. "Just a thought."

"A sick one," I told him. "It be like fucking a little kid. It's not right. It's Max's cousin."

Sam just snickered and then we headed down the hall to first period. A sick feeling settled into my stomach at Sam's words. The idea that a guy even thought of touching little Taylor like that made me sick. Taylor was too innocent. Not even a year ago she was frazzled asking the girls how to kiss a boy on the way to her first date. Max and I had chaperoned that date.

I shook my head and walked through the familiar doors to Mrs. Torres' room. The air was warm and humid. Mrs. Torres sat at her front table, almost like she never moved from last year's first period. She had her glasses positioned on the bridge of her hook nose and was reading over some papers on her table. I looked at my old seat to see it empty. Sam and I looked at each other and then made a beeline for our old desks. Familiarity during first period on the first day of school is always a bonus. The chair was new or different since last year's had uneven legs and this one had four planted firmly on the ground all at the same time. Behind us the lab was pristine and clean, I wonder how long that will last. The only other difference this year was the lack of Max sitting across the room from me shooting me secret smiles or trying to communicate through the sign language she didn't know.

Students poured into the room and found open seats quickly. As the year goes on everyone will arrive to class later and later, but today was the first day and everyone was early. Once the bell rang, we were all silent and Mrs. Torres stood up and smiled at us all.

"I see some familiar faces," she said. "So welcome to physics."

The door was flung open and then a familiar blond head came into view. She was wearing some jean shorts, cut-offs actually, and a dirty white t-shirt. She'd thrown an old ball cap on over her hair and placed RayBans on over her eyes. Taylor told me she was hung over so I'm sure the sunglasses weren't just casually thrown on. Mrs. Torres looked in her direction and gave a long sigh. Just like last year I watched as Mrs. Torres seemed to have all her energy drained in a matter of seconds. I'm having serious déjà vu.

"Pass, Max?" Mrs. Torres asked in a monotone.

"Just be happy I'm here at all," Max mumbled angrily and then went to go sit in one of the open desks in the front row. Max threw herself into the chair like she was carrying hundreds of pounds on her back and then put her head down on the desk cushioned by her arms.

"I'm going to have to mark you late," Mrs. Torres said. Max responded with a muffled groan. I hadn't realized that I was clenching the desk until Sam nudged me and then nodded to my white knuckles. I let go of the desk and tried to relax.

Mark, Max's cousin, walked in next. He held a pass out as he walked through the door and smiled at Mrs. Torres politely. Mrs. Torres smiled back and took his pass. She looked at the pass as Mark went to take his seat.

"That's for my idiot cousin too," Mark said as he walked by Max and flicked her hat off her head. Max caught the hat before it hit the ground and swung it around to smack Mark on the ass with it. He jumped away and smirked at her. Max just glared at him and slipped the hat back on.

"Very well," Mrs. Torres said. Mark took a seat a couple down from Max in the front row and made himself comfortable. By now Max's cousins had long moved out and I'm pretty sure the pass wasn't actually for Max, since they didn't even carpool anymore, he probably just put her name on it to be a nice guy.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Torres continued looking at the Ride kids wearily. "This is physics. I'll be passing out the syllabus for this class." She grabbed a stack of papers and started to pass them out around the room. "Now I know this is senior year, but I want you to know that you will need to be dedicated to this class. This will not be an easy A and you will be expected to do your homework."

I took a paper when she put it on my desk and looked it over.

"Did you see how much tests are worth?" Sam asked me with wide eyes as he pointed to the paper while Mrs. Torres droned on about expectations. "Seventy-five percent. I'm dead, man, I'm so dead. I should drop the class now."

"Whatever dude, we just have to pass and get to college," I responded.

"My parents want all A's from me," Sam said shaking his head while staring at the paper.

"Maybe if you stare at it long enough it will change," I said sarcastically. He glared at me and shot his hand in the air. I ignored the conversation between Sam and Mrs. Torres and watched as Mark threw paper balls at Max's head. I knew she was going to snap eventually. Finally, Max collected all the little paper balls and threw them at Mark all at once.

"Max!" Mrs. Torres yelled. Max looked up at Mrs. Torres through sunglasses. "First, take the sunglasses off."

"No can do, Mrs. T," Max said, pointing to her head. "I've got a headache."

"More like a hangover," Mark mumbled. Max shot him a look that I'm sure was a glare, but it couldn't be seen with her sunglasses.

"Fuck off today," Max told him.

"You gonna make me," Mark challenged.

"Only if you want me to," Max retorted.

"Alright!" Mrs. Torres said interrupting their bickering. "Mark switch with Samantha in the back."

Mark got up and took his backpack with him.

"Someone got in trouble," Max taunted like a little kid.

"You watch yourself," Mark said, but the threat discredited by his smile.

I guess the day can only get better.

…

Max eyed me from across the hall. Maya was next to me telling me about her first period class, but I couldn't concentrate with Max's glare firmly set on me. She had discarded the sunglasses after I saw her pop a couple Advil in class. Now her eyes were set on Maya and I, only. Her friends were talking around her, but she wasn't listening. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, waiting for her to do something. I knew she would do something if I didn't end this conversation with Maya soon. I didn't want her to do anything.

I looked at Maya as she smiled at me. I missed Max's smile. When I looked back over at Max I saw her heading straight at us. She looked pissed.

"Max is coming over here," I whispered to Maya. Maya didn't even have time to get ready. Max had grabbed her and pushed her against the lockers seconds later. The bang of Maya's body on the metal lockers sent the whole hallway into silence.

"Outside," Max told Maya in a scarily calm voice. "You want to fuck with me, fine, outside in ten minutes."

Then Max was gone storming down the hall. I watched as the townies followed her, they had no choice. Maya kicked the locker angrily and then stormed off down the hall already pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Let's go," Sam said as he came out of nowhere. He pulled me down the hall with him. "We have to see this fight. Two girls are fighting over you man, this is big. This may never happen again in your life."

I looked over at Sam. I was still in shock. I went into autopilot and walked with Sam out the doors of the school. I did this last year, only a couple weeks after the first day of school. Last year I followed Sam out to the woods with a big group of kids to watch the two townie groups fight. The only difference is that this year I wasn't curious. I knew what would happen and I knew I wouldn't like it.

There was already a group of onlookers waiting to see the fight when Sam and I arrived. Max was pacing back and forth in the circle formed by the students with fists clenched. Behind her, Mark was crouched down with his head in his hands. Ella watched her sister blankly. Nudge was talking to Taylor, probably trying to calm her down, while simultaneously taking off her heels. Dylan and Iggy were waiting patiently for Max's call. Max stopped her pacing and looked straight ahead. Maya emerged followed by the five kids on her side. Maya was outnumbered five to seven, but she still had to fight, if not she would disgrace her family's name.

"You're a coward," Maya spat at Max venomously.

"I'm no coward," Max said levelly, but her tense muscles gave away just how angry she was.

"Fighting us when we have two less than you is cowardly," Maya said crossing her arms.

Max scoffed and smiled an evil kind of smile. "I remember getting my ass kicked as a freshman by three guys on your side. You had five seniors that year. That was cowardly."

Maya tensed and her fists coiled.

"You asked for this," Max snarled and with that everyone sprang into action. Punches were delivered and shoves were thrown everywhere. Max and Maya were on the ground rolling around in the dirt in seconds, while throwing punches wherever they would land. They rolled to the edge of the circle and kids backed away to give them room. I was five feet away from them as they threw their punches wildly and grunted. Max pinned Maya to the ground and wailed on her.

"Don't ever touch him again!" Max grunted and then slammed her fist into Maya's eye. Maya slammed her knee up into Max's stomach and then flipped them over. Maya pulled her fist back and it sailed straight into Max's chin and cheek over and over. Max flipped them again and then stood abruptly. Maya wasn't ready and Max brought her foot back and kicked Maya's ribs as hard as she could. Maya grunted and squirmed out of the way. Max sent Maya flying into a tree the second she stood up. Maya slammed back into the tree with a huge force. The on looking kids made room for them. Max grabbed the collar of Maya's shirt and held her steady as she decked her over and over. Maya is good at fighting, if you could call this fighting, but Max was ruthless and murderous today.

My stomach knotted. I did this. I caused this. I caused all these kids to fight like this. But really this is Max's fault. She made me end us.

Max had this scary look in her eyes as she slammed her fist into Maya over and over again. Maya started to go limp in Max's hands, but Max didn't let up on her. Max slammed her knee up into Maya's stomach to knock whatever air she had out and then brought her fist back to punch her again.

Iggy caught Max's fist in the middle of her swing and pulled her off of Maya. Maya fell to the ground in a crouch; she was a bloody mess and was done fighting back.

"It's done," Iggy whispered gently. Max shook violently and I just started noticing it.

"If you _ever_ touch him again, I'll kill you," Max told Maya with cold fury in her voice.

Max's townies had destroyed Maya townies, just like they should have seeing they outnumbered them. Max surveyed the area with cold detachment and then motioned for her group to follow her. They were a limping bloody mess of a group, but they followed their leader faithfully.

I watched as they passed through the crowd silently and left their victims behind to collect themselves. Their friends would help them, since Maya and her group are townies just like Max and her group and as a result are equally as popular in the school.

I didn't help them. I just turned and headed back towards the school. What a great way to start my first day of senior year.

**A/N: what's this story without a fight? Review guys! I'm thinking of trying to review at least every other day for this story but I'm going to have crazy weeks for the next couple weeks then it will hopefully start to settle down. Just so you know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but obviously that didn't happen. Sorry, but I didn't get home until late and then I had to do homework and shower and eat. So it just didn't happen. I'll update again tomorrow to make up for it. A guest wrote a review for this story with a song that actually does represent what's going on in this story really well. So if you want to check that out it's She Calls This Love by Reece Mastin. Check that out if you feel like it. Anyway here's chapter 3 and Fang and Max talk in this chapter!**

Max shuffled into first period followed by Mark, right as the bell rang. They both looked like rag dolls. They both had a black eye and bruises all over. They limped slightly and both seemed to favor one side. Max had a Coke in her hand, seems to be a little early for soda.

They both moved to their desks and sat down with pained expressions on their faces. Mrs. Torres looked them over worriedly, but obviously decided not to say anything.

Mrs. Torres started off her lesson and I forced myself to stay engrossed in her words to distract myself from Max. I did happen to noticed that Max was taking sips of her Coke frequently and seemed to be getting a little more and more out of it.

The phone rang and Mrs. Torres rushed towards the phone right as Max raised her hand into the air lazily.

"Hello, Nancy Torres," Mrs. Torres answered. She held up a finger to Max as she made a noise to let the lady on the phone know she was listening. "Ok, thanks Pam." Mrs. Torres hung up the phone.

"Yes, Max?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Can I go to the nurse?" Max asked. Mrs. Torres looked hesitant until she looked over Max's bruises and then nodded and wrote a pass. Max stood up shakily and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Nick, they need you in the guidance," Mrs. Torres told me as she tore off Max's pass and put it at the end of her desk. I sighed and stood up. Why could they need me in guidance?

Max stumbled over to the desk and it was then that I knew the Coke she was holding onto wasn't Coke. She's drunk. Mrs. Torres looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok, Max?" Mrs. Torres asked her.

"Sure," Max slurred.

"Nick would you mind taking Max to the nurse on your way down to guidance?" Mrs. Torres asked me as she handed me my pass. Max threw her head back in laughter.

"I don't think-"

"Nick," Mrs. Torres warned. "I think she's a little light headed. I want to make sure she gets down to the nurse ok."

I felt a headache coming on.

"Fine," I mumbled and grabbed my pass out of Mrs. Torres' hand. Max stumbled out the door and I followed her.

Once we got out into the cool hallway I grabbed the Coke can from Max's hand. I sniffed it and the smell of alcohol assaulted my nose.

"You're drunk," I said thrusting the can back towards her. I got mad all over again and headed straight down the hall. I heard Max's footsteps follow me, heavy with Jack Daniel's.

"Good job, Sherlock," she replied sarcastically.

I just shook my head and kept my head facing straight ahead.

"I know you're not actually going to the nurse," I said, ignoring her drunken sarcasm. "So I'm not going to bother bringing you there."

"You're really on a roll today." Her voice was sarcastic again. "Nothing gets past you detective."

I spun on her and she froze in her spot. She gave me a slow devilish smile and my heart ached for her, but my mind overruled.

"Fuck off," I spat at her. I need to keep my distance from this girl.

"I kind of miss talking to you," she said simply.

I ignored her and kept walking straight ahead.

"I love you," she said breezily.

"No you don't," I mumbled. I love her though. I shouldn't love her, but I do.

"I'm pretty sure I do," she insisted. I looked back her to find her hopping unsteadily from tile to tile on the ground. She looked up when she noticed I had stopped walking. She met my eyes. Her eyes were so familiar that I found comfort in them. She smiled the kind of smile that a kid smiles when they get away with something. I also found comfort in the feeling I got at the sight of her smile.

"Why bother?" I asked gesturing to the Coke can in her hand.

"I can't get through a class with you without it," she said and she tossed the can in the trash can. It made a loud bang in the empty hallway. "But now that I'm talking to you I don't really need it."

I rolled my eyes and started on my way again. I guess nothing has changed. Max still needs alcohol and cigarettes more than she needs me.

"I know what you're thinking," she said making me come to an abrupt halt. I turned to face her and raised my eyebrows. She knew I was ready to hear whatever she had to say and I'm sure she knew that I wouldn't be easily swayed. "You're thinking I'm too crazy about that shit. I am a little crazy about it, but I'm addicted, and you know that. But I was more addicted to you so when you left I had to substitute you with something else. You're worse than my Marlboros."

I looked her over. Max is a good liar, but she's not lying. I don't know how I know, but I do.

"So I'll tell you what," I told her strongly. "If you quit smoking, and I mean really quit, I might be able to forgive you."

"You might be able to forgive me?" She questioned sounding a little ticked yet unemotional at the same time.

"That," I said pointing to the trash can that held her discarded Coke. "Is the reason you did what you did, or at least that's what you claimed. I love you, Max, but I can't be with someone who is going to cheat on me."

She nodded and then nodded again, a little stronger.

"I can do that," she said quickly.

"Don't talk to me until you have," I said sternly. She reached into the side pocket of her backpack and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She looked up at me almost like she was in pain and sighed. I held out my hand and she slammed the pack into my hand.

She cleared her throat. "Can I have the lighter back?"

I glanced at her before opening the top and folding it back. Inside, her unused cigarettes were lined up with the ends facing up to me. The lighter was slammed into a space that used to be occupied by cigarettes and I slipped it out. I tossed the lighter over to her and she caught it even in her drunken haze. I knew she was sober enough to know what was going on and to be able to think relatively logically.

"So we have a deal then?" I asked her. For both of our sakes I hope she can be strong enough to do this.

She nodded and looked at the pack in my hand longingly, but then she looked up at me and smiled.

"You have to earn trust, Max," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Been talking to my father lately?"

I didn't even humor her.

"I have to get down to guidance," I told her. "Are you all set with the nurse?"

"I was actually going to go smoke, but I guess not now," she told me. "I'll just go back to class."

"I have some Advil," I said. Her bruises did look painful, but I'm so used to seeing her beat up that I barely notice it now. I hate saying it, but it's true.

"Selling it or something?" She questioned with a smirk.

"I upped my work-out, I've been sore," I explained as I pulled my backpack around to get the pills. I don't think I'll ever stop taking care of Max. Even now we're not even dating and I'm taking care of her. I pulled the pills out of my backpack and poured two into my hand. I grabbed my water bottle out of the side of my backpack and unscrewed it for the first time today.

"GHB?" She asked with another smirk.

I handed her the water and the pills.

"We both know I wouldn't have to drug you to get you to sleep with me," I said. It was a bit of dig, but she didn't respond, just slapped the pills into her mouth and took two long gulps of my water. She still didn't deny what I said. I knew I could get Max to sleep with me if I wanted to. I wouldn't even have to commit or anything, I know she would do it if I asked. Even though she broke my heart, I still love and respect her enough to never do that to her.

"If you're waiting for me to deny it, I won't," she finally said. "I'd do anything for you, Fang." I felt the same way. If Max said she needed me to drive to Canada I would.

"I'm going to go to guidance," I mumbled and pointed behind me.

I walked away from Max quickly. Any more conversation with her might just make me lose whatever self-control I had left. I can't just get back with Max. I can't just forget what she did. I might love her, but that doesn't mean I like her.

I pushed into the guidance office and walked right past the office lady without a word. She was on the phone and not worth waiting for when I already knew where I was going. I headed down a straight hallway and back until I reached the last door on the right. It was cracked open and I walked straight in.

"Ah, Nick!" My counselor said enthusiastically. She stood up only to sit down when I sat down in front of her desk. "How's the start of the year treating you?"

Her hair was greying and her glasses were firmly planted on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes focused on me and only me. It was almost like she cared. I felt like telling her the beginning of my year has been horrible.

"Fine," I told her.

"Well, I'm going to make this quick since I pulled you out of class," she said. She pulled a packet of information out and opened it for me. "There's going to be a field trip next month with only thirty kids. It's all about computers and technology. I thought of you when I saw the information." As much as I hated it, it made me feel good that she thought of me. At least someone seems to care, even if it's her job to. Now I sound like a freaking idiot. Max is killing me.

My counselor pointed out a few key points and then handed the packet over to me.

"So think about it," she said calmly. "Don't feel any pressure, but just know that the spots are limited and it's first-come-first-serve."

"Ok, thanks," I said. I wanted to get out of this office. I felt like just filling out the forms in front of her. I would go. Any excuse to get out of school, and I like computers. I'm really not seeing the negative. "Is that all?"

"That's it for me," she said patting the packet. I stood up and pushed my chair in. I handed her my pass to sign and she gave it back after a couple swirls of a pen.

"Thank you," I told her. "I'll talk with my mom tonight."

She nodded and smiled before waving at me as I left her office. I hadn't realized how tense I had been in that office until my whole body relaxed once I shut the door behind me. I glanced at the clock on the wall. No point in going back to science now. There's only five minutes left of first period. For half a second I debated going to find Max but then I decided against it. I've reach my healthy Max quota today.

…

I was walking out to the parking lot after staying after school to take the science quiz I missed this morning while in guidance. All things Ride were waiting to hit me with memories when I walked out the doors.

Mark was parked by the front of the school unloading kids to give them to Max. Max was dressed in her soccer cleats and shin guards and some athletic shorts with an old t-shirt. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Mark hand Ace over to Max and Max beamed at him. He got so big. It's so weird to see him now babbling onto Max about nothing. He held a sippy cup in his right hand and looked around. As I walked closer I couldn't help but focus on Ace.

"Alright," Mark said quickly. "Thanks, Max."

"Remember that you owe me," she told him as she bounced Ace and he smiled back at her. "Say bye-bye."

Ace looked at Mark and flapped his hand. Mark smiled and waved at him before waving goodbye to all the other kids. I kept enough of a distance that they wouldn't notice me. I didn't want to talk to the kids. I missed them enough already and I didn't need to remind myself of just how much I missed them.

I watched as Max took control of the kids. Gazzy, Angel, and her little cousin Joey were hyper and excited but she held them in control. She let Ace poke her eye and shove his finger in her nose. I watched them walk across the parking lot in one big row holding hands together. I guess they had to watch Max's soccer practice because she led them over to the field and got them all set up in the bleachers. I walked to my car and slipped in. When I drove by, I looked over at the kids one last time. Gazzy was holding Ace in his lap while playing on his Gameboy and Angel and Joey were bent over a phone that I'm sure was Max's.

I drove out of the parking lot in a hurry. I wanted so badly to go over there and grab Max and slam my lips to hers. I wanted to tell her I forgave her and I wanted to hold Ace and play baseball with Gazzy and spin Angel as she danced. I wanted Joey to catch Max and I in the middle of making out and then point to his bare chest and tell me that we match. I'm in love with Max and everything that comes with her.

**A/N: Did you guys like that Fang is making Max quit smoking before he'll get back with her? Hopefully you do because that's what's happening. Like I said I'll most likely update tomorrow but it is Halloween and I'm definitely going out so it might not happen. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I suck big time, but I did warn you that my life is crazy right now. I was supposed to update yesterday but I didn't even get a second to breathe yesterday. I went out for halloween and then I had friends over and I had a ton of homework. You guys probably don't care about that though. So I had to do some research on quitting smoking since I don't smoke. Then I looked up smoking related to people with ADHD, which is what Max has in this story, and found some different symptoms related to them. I'm sure you guys know it's hard to quit smoking and I've seen people try and it's really brutal. So everything in these next couple chapters is very accurate. I'm sure you guys are sick of reading this if you didn't skip over it So you can just read the chapter now since that's why you're really here. **

I watched as Max walked into class on time, of course only a second before the bell rang, but still on time. She was shaky and looked like she was paranoid over nothing. She looked distracted and uncomfortable, possibly even a little sick looking.

She sat down in her desk and start obnoxiously tapping her pencil on her desk. She fidgeted and squirmed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked me in a whisper as he looked at Max. I stared at her a little longer and something about the way she held her pencil between her fingers gave her away. Withdrawal. Max is going through withdrawal. She's highly addicted to nicotine and now she quit cold turkey.

"She's trying to quit smoking," I answered.

"You guys are talking again?" Sam asked me confused.

"Not yet," I answered and then pulled my notebook out of my backpack.

Mrs. Torres started up our class. I gave half of my attention to where she wrote notes on the board and the other half to where Max was tapping her pencil.

"Max, stop!" Mark finally yelled across the classroom to her. Max whirled on him and was about to say something when she just nodded her head and turned around again.

Now Max twirled her pencil irately. I could see the muscle in her jaw tight on the side of her soft cheek. She was tense and angry and probably going crazy.

Mrs. Torres was writing some equation on the board when Max sprung up from her seat interrupting the physics class.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Max announced abruptly. Mrs. Torres looked at her a little taken back.

"Ok, I'll write you a pass," Mrs. Torres said quickly. I guess she wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation, then I again I don't think Mrs. Torres knows how to handle Max in general. Max turned to me and I saw the pain in her eyes. I felt guilty for making her go through with quitting, but it had to be done, we made a deal.

Max took the pass and collected her stuff before nearly running out of the classroom. I saw her pause to pull her cigarettes from her pocket before she even got outside. I shook my head at no one as she left.

I always expect too much from Max. I always want too much from Max. Here she goes again, just reminding me that all she's ever going to do is break my heart and leave me. She's never going to commit to anything. She's always there saying goodbye just as easily as she said hello.

…

"Hey sweetie," My mom said smiling brightly at me as I walked into the kitchen. She moved around the kitchen. It smelt so good I wanted to eat whatever she was cooking right now.

"Smells good," I told her.

"Really?" She asked me so hopefully that I had to nod just make her feel good. "I met this old Italian man in the supermarket today and he gave me a recipe for homemade tomato sauce, but I think I messed it up."

I walked over and took a spoon from the drawer before I dipped my spoon in and took some of the sauce. My mom watched me tensely as I waited for the sauce to cool down. I finally tasted it. It was really good sweet and I could taste basil.

"Awesome," I told her.

"Really?" She asked so relieved that it was almost funny. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy you like it. I was so worried it was coming out terrible and I didn't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it, it's awesome, really," I told her and I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her cheek a kiss. She looked so happy that I think I would have said it was good even if it was terrible just to see her smile like that.

"How was school today?" She asked me as she turned back to her cooking. I thought of Max.

"Fine," I said as I plopped down in a chair. I really should be doing the pile of homework I had, but I had no motivation for that right now.

"Anything interesting?" She asked. I'm sure Max having a freak out in first period science qualifies as interesting, but I didn't mention it.

"The usual," I told her.

"Have you talked to your grandfather recently?" She asked.

"On the phone last night," I told her. I told my grandfather about Max, simply because if I didn't confide in someone I might go crazy.

"I'm going to Target tomorrow, do you need anything?" She asked.

"Shampoo," I told her. "And shaving cream."

"Ok," she mumbled and then went to write it down on a long list of things.

"Mom?" I asked. She looked up at me waiting for me to continue. "Has anyone ever cheated on you?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Honey, Max is-"

"I just want to know," I interrupted.

"Yes," she said. "It's part of life and you learn from it and move on."

"Did you ever forgive them?" I asked her. She looked concerned. She has been around as I've slowly fallen apart. She knows how much Max has affected me.

"Fang," she started tiredly. "Let it go."

"I still love her," I told her. "Sometimes I forget that I'm mad at her."

"Fang, forgiveness is one thing. Everyone deserves forgiveness because everybody makes their own mistakes. Trust is something different entirely. People have to earn your trust and if they lose your trust then they need to earn it again, but it's never the same innocent trust you had for them the first time."

"What if she earns my trust back?" I asked.

"Let me ask you something, Fang: Do you honestly _trust_ this girl? If you forgave her and got back together with her, would you ever feel comfortable letting her go out by herself? Would you ever feel safe in a relationship with her? If the answer is no, then you don't really trust her."

"She told me the day after that she kissed another guy," I told her. "It's not like she was sleeping around behind my back for months."

"I love Max, I really do, but that girl is never going to change. She'll just do it again and you're going to be a mess again. It's best to just move on and leave her behind."

"I love her," I told my mom and I stood up.

Mom doesn't understand. Max is like a magnet. I can't stay away from her. Max is wild. Max is free. Max is crazy. I'm addicted to Max and Max is addicted to cigarettes and right now I'm going through withdrawal. I need Max, but I can't have her and it's my own choice. I can't be with someone like Max. I don't trust Max. I can't give in. Max needs to earn my trust back.

**A/N: that was short but I'll update again by tomorrow, hopefully. I have family member in the hospital right now so I have stuff going on, just be on the look out for an update in the next couple days. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it took me so long guys but this is literally the first time I've gotten the chance to do this. FYI got these from the Simpsons. **

I sat in math class taking notes on all things calculus when the intercom crackled. My teacher froze in the middle of writing and listened for the announcement.

"Paging Seymour," a voice called. I recognized the voice in a second. Max's voice. "Again paging Seymour. Seymour Butts."

There was some cackling on Max's side and my class was confused before they broke out laughing.

"Also paging Homer," Iggy said over the intercom. "Homer Sexual. Again paging Homer Sexual."

I couldn't help but smile as the class laughed.

"Lastly, we need Huge," Max said. "Huge Ass, to report to the main office."

My calculus teacher became flustered and headed out into the hallway to talk with the other flustered teachers.

"Wait!" Iggy called. "We also need Mr. Snotball in the office. Ura Snotball is needed in the office!"

There was a crackle on the other side of the intercom and then some yelling and finally it disconnected. The class was in hysterics. It was then that my stomach dropped. I missed Max more than ever then. Before it had been at least bearable because she was drinking and sleeping around again, but when she's happy and carefree, that's when I miss her the most. I can't be with someone who cheated on me though. I can't be with her until she's ready and I'm ready and neither has happened yet. Maybe Max will never be ready and she'll never be ready to commit to something like a relationship.

…

"What are you doing later?" I slammed my locker and turned to see a familiar head of dark hair. Maya McCarthy stood next to me with a vanishing black eye and a big bump on her forehead. I know it had been worse earlier, but her bruises were starting to heal.

"Working," I told her. I didn't want to hang out with Maya anymore. I don't want another fight to break out between Max and Maya. I hate those fights enough never mind when they're over me. I turned on my heels and headed away from her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"When do you get out?" She asked.

"I can't," I told her and then tried to turn in another direction.

"I thought you and Max broke up," she said.

"We did," I mumbled.

"Then why are you still letting her control your life?" She retorted.

"Seems like you're doing the same thing," I responded and turned to stare her down.

"If I was afraid of Max I wouldn't be asking you to hang out with me," she said very confidently.

"You should be afraid of Max," I told her seriously. "Unless you want a matching black eye." I pointed to her black eye.

Maya snorted and crossed her arms. "Last time I checked she had one too."

"Yeah, well she was also the one that walked away," I said and turned around again. I didn't want to deal with this.

"We're racing tonight," she said. "On Clay Road. We're racing Max and her townies."

I froze and turned back to look at her.

"If you were smart you'd steer clear," I said with finality. I turned and really left.

Idiots. I hope they know what they're doing. Street racing is serious and as much as I'd like to see Max get a slap to the face by the law, I don't want her in jail.

**A/N: street racing, so much fun yet so illegal. Wonder what happens?Sorry it's short but I'll update tomorrow. Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm supposed to be at school but I only had one class today we're doing some stupid school thing basically all day. I decided that it'd be much more productive to stay home and sleep in and then do all my homework for the week. I might update again later around 3ish but I'm supposed to go out with my friends and won't be back unlike midnight so it's dependent on when they pick me up. Anyway here's the update and it's really long. **

I kept my eyes down at my paper and avoided looking up. I knew that the second I looked up I would see Max sitting across the room from me. She would maybe be smiling at something someone said. Or maybe she would have that sullen look on her face she's been wearing a lot lately. I like the idea that she looks like that because of me, but I don't like to humor myself too much with the idea.

Sam tapped my shoulder and when I looked at him he pointed towards the door. Police officers were standing outside of the door about to come in. I looked at Sam to see if he had an answer but he just shrugged.

The officers came into the room and they were automatically given the full attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry officer, can I help you?" Mrs. Torres asked the police officer. It was Bill the police officer. He always seems to be the one to come. I only know his name because I'd heard Max use it before.

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Maximum Ride and Mark Ride," Bill said holding up a piece of paper. I shot my head over to Max to see her watching Bill unemotionally.

Bill walked over to Max and another officer walked over to Mark. Mark looked around confused.

"What are you doing Bill?" Max asked him a little angrily.

"Street racing, really Max?" He stated angrily. Max just set her face in a glare, but I knew it was true. "Clay Road? Really, Clay Road? You're not stupid. You must have a death wish racing down Clay Road."

"Maybe I do have a death wish," Max mumbled.

"Stand up." Max stood up, compliant for once in her life.

Bill pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and grabbed Max's arm to bring it behind her back. Max looked like a real criminal in that moment. I watched her as she tiredly gave her other arm up to be cuffed.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" Bill asked her and he almost looked upset.

"Yes." Max was unemotional. Then again, this isn't her first time being arrested, unfortunately. But, why did they have to do this in school?

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"No," Max answered.

"Do you have any weapons or illegal substances on your person?" Bill asked.

"No," Max answered and I wondered if she was lying. Bill gave her a quick pat down, but he was very polite about it. He pulled out a box of cigarettes from her sweatshirt pocket and dropped them onto the Max's desk. He took her backpack up from the ground and quickly dug through it.

"I'm a minor, Bill, call my father," Max spat angrily. "And so is Mark."

"He's already been alerted," Bill told her. He grabbed one of her restrained her arms and started to pull her towards the door. Max looked over at me and my heart stopped. She was glaring at me with pure fury in her eyes. It was like she was looking at me and saying 'this is your fault' even though it wasn't. She hated me now.

…

I soon found out that Maya and all her townies were arrested with Max and all her townies this morning. It's all anyone was talking about now. It was the latest buzz. I hated it.

I need a clean break from Max. I need to forget about everything I'm feeling towards her. Max is bad news. Max is the type of person that can ruin your life and send it spiraling down.

Sam came up to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"So the ex is sharing a cell with the current," he said smiling at me like the whole thing was funny. "Ready to give up townies yet?"

Ready to give up townies yet? Would I ever be ready to give up townies?

There's something so perfect about a townie. There's a loyalty and a trust, a brother and sisterhood. It's the kind of friendship that people dream about. It's following someone to the edge of the Earth simply because you love them more than yourself. It's the mentality that if you mess with one you take us all. It's the scar on your cheek from taking a punch that was meant for your best buddy. It's not having anywhere to go, but it's ok 'cause you're with each other. It's having a bad day, but knowing it'll all be ok because there's your best friends, standing right behind you no matter what. It's leaning on each other and trusting that they won't move. It's dirty faced kids playing in a field and grown adults drinking a beer. It's a family. It's a friendship. It's a love. It's something I don't think I'll ever understand, but will always be drawn to.

"Never," I mumbled and then walked away from Sam.

I can't take it right now. Sam was making my blood boil.

I moved down the hallway with my eyes set straight ahead and my head down. I could feel stares set on me. I moved quickly and quietly. No need to spend more time here than necessary. I saw the flash of a hand before I felt it. I was grabbed and pulled towards and indent in the hallway where they normally store trash cans. Normally, I would have fought against the person who grabbed me, I had time to, but I knew it was Bobby the second I saw his dirty finger nails.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bobby demanded. I hadn't seen Bobby since Max and I split. I kind of missed the goofy dude. Put Bobby and Iggy together and you have entertainment for hours. Speaking of Iggy, I wonder if he's still with Ella?

"I'm going to go home and get me a bag of chips and a football game. It's preseason already, Can you believe it?" I knew sarcasm wasn't my best choice in this situation, but it's something I'm good at.

"You're a dick," Bobby spat angrily.

"Probably," I shrugged. I liked getting Bobby angry, it just fueled my anger, but it felt good.

"Max is a fucking mess," Bobby said.

"Not my problem, Bobby," I said getting closer to him and staring straight at him. "You're fucking her, not me. You deal with it."

It was impersonal, it was cruel, and it was purely mean, but it felt good.

I saw it coming. I could have blocked it or ducked, but I didn't. Bobby's fist collided with my jaw in seconds. It rattled my bones and set sharp pain all along my mouth. My jaw throbbed, but I just smirked at Bobby.

"You know, I probably deserved that," I told him and I caught the blood that started dripping down my neck. Bobby breathed heavily in front of me. It took Bobby hitting me and my own warm blood trickling down my neck to the collar of my shirt to snap me back to reality a little.

"Look, Bobby," I said slowly. My jaw throbbed with every movement and talking was by far the most painful thing I could be doing. "Max and I broke up. She cheated on me. She kissed another guy. She's not my problem anymore. For all I care she could disappear."

I knew it was a lie, but for a minute I had even convinced myself. I'm no pussy, I can take a girl dumping me.

Bobby just snorted, but it held no humor.

"That's bullshit," Bobby declared. I stared at him daring him to challenge me further. "Do you know what she said to me?"

"I'm sure she's said lots of things to you," I replied coldly.

"Back when we were kids, do you know what she said to me?"

"How would I know, dumbass?" I countered.

He stared at me for a second seeming to calculate my stone face. "She was sitting up on the tailgate of my daddy's truck and I came to get a juice box. Our moms were just filming us, say someday we'll appreciate the videos. I don't remember who asked or what exactly they asked, but I remember Max wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in real close, and I felt safe. I know it's a pussy thing to say, but I felt safe. I knew Max wouldn't let nobody hurt me or any of us around there. She pulled my back right into her chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me a big squeeze and looked right at the camera. She says: 'Bobby ain't nothing but a farmer's boy. He ain't never gonna be nothing but a farmer's boy. But that's ok. I might even marry a farmer's boy someday'. Then she let me go and I just stared at her for a long time and then I walked off 'cause I didn't know what to say."

I just stared at Bobby for a long time. I felt that too. Whenever Max held me or kissed me, I felt safe. I knew it was my job to protect her, but I know that Max will never let anything happen to any of us.

"You know that girl is special, you've held her," Bobby said pointing and accusing finger at me and I let him.

"You know what I know?" I spat. "I know that Max is a drunk. I know she's a mess. I know she doesn't feel anything. I know she's not worth my time."

Bobby scoffed at me, and for the first time in my life I felt like I was being degraded, like I was ignorant.

"Then you also know that you just spilled out a big hunk of bullshit," Bobby retorted.

"I don't have time for this shit," I said moving quickly to the side. Bobby reached out and grabbed my arm again.

"You can fix her," he said. "She's crying all the time, Fang. I've never seen Max cry in my whole entire life. Not even when she broke her arm. I've never seen her cry and now she's crying nearly every day. You've got to fix it."

I yanked my arm free and headed towards the closet exit. I flung open the door and headed out into the sunlight. It's not my job to fix Max.

**A/N: heavy chapter. Tell me what you thought and look out for that possible update at 3 but I'm not making any promises. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just got home. I hope you guys had a good day. I'd say mine was decent aside from the fact that it took me until lunch to finally be able to form a logical and coherent thought. Sorry I didn't update yesterday at three but after looking at the amount of reviews I had (6) I decided that it'd be stupid to update again since most of you hadn't even seen the first chapter. Here's that chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. **

"What are you doing?" My mom asked as I came walking into the kitchen.

"Going for a run," I told her as I pulled on my sneakers.

"A run?"

"An action in which I move my legs quickly to exercise my heart and muscles," I told her somewhat sarcastically.

"Ok," she mumbled. I could hear the worry in her voice but I ignored it and set out down my driveway.

I plugged my headphones into my ears and turned up my music to block out the sound of my breathing.

Sometimes I wonder if the universe gets enjoyment from making my life more difficult. Why can't I just take a simple jog through my neighborhood? Oh yeah, because Max lives in my neighborhood. But then I ask myself: Why couldn't I have just jogged past her house and kept on my run? Of course, Max had to be pulling into her driveway with Ella right as I was jogging by. Her parents had been driving. Since it's only been a day since they were all arrested at school, I think it's safe to assume that my ex-girlfriend just got out of jail.

She moved lightly, but with a hint of clumsiness. Max isn't graceful, never has been. Sure, she can moved like a god up and down a field, but ask her to dance and she's on her ass in a minute flat. I watched her with detachment. I need detachment and I'm good at impassiveness and as a result detachment is coming as easy as ABC.

I kept jogging onward around the neighborhood. It's just as much her right to use the neighborhood as mine and if I want to jog I should be able to without feeling like I'm invading her space. I don't want to invade her space, I don't want to even be close to her space. I need my own space to get over this.

…

"Dude, summer is almost over and you still haven't found a good girl," Sam said to me through the phone.

"Summer is over. I don't know if you've noticed, but we've been in school for the past two weeks."

"I mean the season of summer," he said impatiently. "It's going to start to get cold."

"Fine, when are you picking me up?" I asked. I pulled on my bathing suit.

"Five!" Sam called enthusiastically. I slammed the end button a couple times and then calmly put my phone in my pocket.

I don't want to go to the beach with Sam. I don't want to go and try and get a new girlfriend. I want to get over Max and then I want to find a new girlfriend. If Maya is nothing else, she's a good example of my current horrible judgment. Until I get over Max I will most likely continue to have poor judgment. It's simple, I want a girl that will hurt Max. I'm not looking at girls for myself, I'm looking at them to hurt Max.

Sam pulled into my driveway and honked. I groaned and started down stairs. I stopped to grab a beach towel from the closet before continuing to the front door.

"Fang! Sam is here!" My mom called.

I answered by appearing by the kitchen. She looked me over and then raised her eyebrows.

"Beach," I told her.

"Have fun," she said dismissively and then turned back to her computer.

I ran out quickly and sat in Sam's car carefully. Sam smirked at me devilishly and then took off quickly.

"What beach are we going to?" I asked him.

"Just this one," he said with a dismissive wave a hand. Something in the way he did that gave away that we weren't going to any old beach.

…

Sam pulled the car to a stop.

Sure, we were at the beach. Sure, I saw lots of people around. Sure, it was sunny and warm. The problem: we're about five hours from home.

"We drove five hours for _this _beach?" I questioned.

"No, we drove five hours for this beach!" Sam said enthusiastically as he hopped out of the car. I sighed, resisted the urge to kill Sam and then got out of the car.

Sam and I walked onto the sand letting it burn our feet as we looked for a good spot on the beach. We trudged along until we found an open area. I laid my towel in the sand and plopped down. Sam put his towel about a foot from mine and sat down too.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Sam asked.

"Why here?" I asked.

He smirked.

"We drove here, Fang, because this is a nice beach. The beach shack down the beach has awesome burgers. And most importantly no one here knows Max. Actually, no one here knows the word townie. So you're going to hang with me and then you might find a girl. Just let loose and forget about Max for a couple hours."

I nodded. Sam can be an ass sometimes, but he's a cool guy sometimes.

"Max detox."

I rolled my eyes and threw myself back on my towel. My skin prickled with the heat of the sun. One positive of my Italian skin is I nearly never burn.

"Want to throw a football or something?" Sam asked.

"I don't have one," I told him.

"I have one in my trunk, I'll be right back," Sam said. I heard his footsteps retreat on the sand and sighed. I should have brought sunglasses.

I heard the shift of sand as someone sat down. I peeked my eye open and saw a very pretty girl at the end of my towel looking up at me with a sweet smile. I can deal with a pretty girl sitting at the end of my towel.

"Hey," I said sitting up to look at her better.

"Hey," she said simply. Her voice was pretty.

"Nick," I said sticking my hand out.

"Amber," she said taking my hand. Hers was soft with no calluses, unlike Max's. This girl could help me get over Max. We have sun and water. Max and I had school and family.

"Why'd a pretty girl like you come and sit over here?" I asked her putting a smile on my face. Max always said my smile made her melt. Why can't I use that information to my advantage?

"Well, she saw this really hot guy lying out on his towel alone," she said leaning closer.

"How do you know that towel next to me isn't for my girlfriend?" I inquired.

"I saw your friend get up and walk away," she said simply. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Only an ex I'm trying to get over with a day at the beach," I told her. Normally I'm not so forthcoming with information, but I wanted to get over Max and I could do that with this girl.

"What's her name?" She asked. I glanced at her wearily, but didn't let her see my nervousness.

"Max," I told her. She paled slightly and I felt my stomach drop.

"Blond hair, brown eyes? Really pretty?" The girl asked nervously.

I nodded slowly.

"You live in Greenville?" She choked.

I nodded again.

"Well, I'll see you later, Nick," Amber said quickly standing up and brushing the sand off of her.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I questioned quickly moving to my knees, ready to spring up and stop her if she ran. "You know Max?"

"Yeah, I know Max and I know better than to mess with someone she's dating," Amber said quickly.

"We broke up," I told her quickly.

"People call you Fang?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm good, bro," she said quickly walking away.

"Wait!" I called and chased after her. "What's the matter, I don't understand."

"I've heard about you," she said quickly. "I party with Max, ok? I live a couple towns over and when there are no parties in her town I would bring her into mine. She told me about you. She's still totally into you unless something's changed in the past two weeks. I know better than to mess with you or Max."

"I don't know what she said to you-"

"You should go back to her, Nick," Amber said quickly cutting me off. "She's a fucking mess. I've seen Max do lots of stupid shit, but she's really fucking up now. Is it true she got arrested again?"

I nodded as the guilt settled in.

"Yesterday," I mumbled.

"At least talk to her," Amber told me and then she walked off. This time I let her go.

Why does Max have to fuck everything up? I can't even go to the beach five hours away from town.

Sam jogged up to me holding a football and smiling at me.

"I saw you talking to that girl. She's pretty hot," he told me happily.

"Yeah, but I guess she knows Max and the second I said that Max was my ex she like flipped one and took off."

"How did she know Max?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Let's just play."

Sam threw the football at me and we spread down the beach throwing the ball and then catching it again.

I spotted Amber down the beach with kids I didn't recognize at all. As I watched her tan and joke with her friends, I missed Max more and more. I missed my crazy, stupid, beautiful girlfriend. I missed the way she smiled and the way she touched me. I missed the way she kissed and talked. I missed the way she shoved Ari and the way she held Ace.

I caught the football and tossed it back to Sam while shaking the nostalgia from my head.

**A/N: Awesome. There's chapter 7! We're making progress. So next chapter someone really important disappears. Review if you want that! Live in suspense until then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that it's late at night, but better at 10 something than not at all. I had a crazy day but nevertheless I'm updating. Chapter 8!**

"She's missing, Fang," Ari said upon my opening the door. I wonder when he got back from college. Is he just visiting? "Is she here?" Ari looked desperate, the kind of desperate only seen on the eyes of beggars on city streets and when people don't have any other options.

"Max?" I clarified.

"Yeah, Max, she's missing," Ari repeated. "Have you seen her?"

"Ari, Max disappears a lot. She'll turn up soon enough," I told him calmly.

"She's been missing for a couple days. She took a bag. We can't find her."

That snapped me to my senses. A rock settled into the pit of my stomach. Max can't be missing. This town without Max in it… just wasn't this town. My life without Max in it just wasn't my life. I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit Max's contact.

"She left her phone," Ari said quickly. I heard him, but I let it ring anyway.

"Hello," Max's voice answered.

"Max!" I cried.

"-If you fell for that, don't bother leaving a message, I won't call you back. If you didn't, well then you know the drill."

Then her voice was gone. Something about hearing it, her voice, added another two rocks to the pit of my stomach. It hurt.

"I _hate_ that," I mumbled ending the call and shoving the phone into my pocket.

"Same," Ari said leaning against the door. "So you haven't seen her then?" Ari still looked hopeful, like suddenly I might remember that she was right in my living room watching TV with me.

"I'll help you look," I told him as I already started putting on my shoes.

"She's not in town, Fang," Ari said and I heard a quiver in his voice that made me feel like there really was no hope. If Ari couldn't hold it together than no one should be able to.

"Then I guess we'll have to look outside of town," I said quickly walking past him and out the door. I heard his footsteps following after mine.

…

Ari and I ended up back at the house with everyone else. I felt like nearly half the town had shown up. Would anyone come like this to my house if I went missing? Probably not. Max is special.

"Fang," Mrs. Ride said when I walked through the door and then she wrapped me in a hug. I didn't ask where Ace was. I wonder how big he's gotten since I last saw him. It struck me how much I've missed everyone. I reached around her much skinnier form and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked me desperately.

"No, but I went looking. I'll wait here with you until we find her, I promise," I told her trying to be strong for her. I can't give in like everyone else. Max is fine, I know Max and I know she can take care of herself. Mrs. Ride pulled off of me and wiped her wet eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, Fang," she said quickly and then reached out and squeezed my arm. "Can I get you something to eat?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, well there's plenty around here. People are bringing food like it's a funeral," she said trying to lighten the mood. She walked away and then went to go tend to the people swarming her house. That's not what she should be doing with one of her daughters missing, but it's what she had to do. I walked through the crowd of people, most of them familiar.

I walked into the living room and found the usual bunch all sitting at the couches with the TV playing too quietly to be heard over the voices of the guests.

"Fang!" Gazzy exclaimed as he ran at me and jumped into my arms. I hoisted him up. This kid is getting big.

"Geez, bud, you're getting heavy," I told him.

"Did you hear that Maxi is missing?" He asked. "Dad is talking to Bill right now. Do you think they'll ever find her?"

"They won't find her unless she wants to be found," I told him and we both knew it was true.

"Fang!" Joey yelled coming to latch onto my leg. He'd gotten bigger too. He's started preschool this year, as far as I knew.

"Hey bud," I said putting Gazzy down on the ground to pick him up and flip him upside-down. Joey cackled and screamed and kicked me until I flipped him back up.

"Where'd you go?" Joey asked me with a smile. I looked at the kids all staring at me like I was a disappearing act. I wonder what they told them about me. Did Max tell them we had broken up?

"Maxi called you some bad names and said that you weren't coming back," Omega told me. When I looked at the older kids they were just watching me emotionlessly.

"Yeah, and then she cried," James pointed out.

"Well, she doesn't know we know she cried, but we spied on her," Angel admitted. I made Max cry? Bobby had said so, but it had just really sunken in.

"Yeah, ok, thanks again, Bill," Max's dad said as he shook hands with the police officer, Bill, whom always seems to be there when Max gets into trouble.

"We'll find her if she wants to be found, Jeb, I promise," Bill told him before he walked past us and into the crowd, towards the door. Mr. Ride looked at us in a pained way and then walked away without answering anyone's silent questions.

"Where's Ace?" I asked no one in particular.

"In his crib," Ella answered. "He got a lot bigger, Fang."

I wouldn't wake him up. I just sat in an open part of the couch and stared blankly like everyone else. I felt useless. I felt like I should be out looking for her, but I knew I wouldn't find anything. Most of all, I missed Max more than anything and it had nothing to do with her being missing.

**A/N: Max is missing! For those of you who suspected Max with my hint yesterday, good job. Review and look for an update Saturday, I think I'm doing stuff tomorrow all night. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 9!**

School went by in a blur. It was full of quiet conversations and little homework. It was like Max being gone affected everyone and everything. I found myself at the Ride house every night until the wee hours of the morning. Bill, the police officer, would come by every day and tell us basically the same thing over and over, always ending with a promise to keep looking.

The Rides were falling apart before my eyes. This time even worse than the time before. This time it struck me harder. This time there was no Max and it hurt me more. The kids were acting up. Ari and Ella were a drunken mess half the time, but they never left the house. No one ever left the house for fear that Max might show up or call and no one would be there. Mrs. Ride was always crying and worrying. Mr. Ride was jumpy and would snap at anyone or anything that moved. Nothing was organized and the house was a mess. Max's parent's barely made anyone go to school at all. Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge basically started living here, like me. It was like Max's cousins and uncle and aunt moved back in again. Even Max's Aunt Annie had come home, after they finally got ahold of her in Vegas.

We barely spoke. We all just sat around with the TV on. Mrs. Ride would make some food, but no one was ever hungry enough to eat it. I ate it even though my stomach felt sick all the time, just to make her feel better.

The days without Max turned into two weeks. Ari snapped finally.

"She's nothing but selfish!" Ari yelled into the empty room. I snapped my head up to look at him to see him fuming with clenched fists. "This is bullshit!" Ari charged out of the room without another word. A minute later we heard the door in the kitchen slam shut and a loud scream. Angel and Joey started to cry and everyone else just looked stunned.

I got up slowly and left through the kitchen. Ari was standing with his forehead pressed to the house and tears coming down his cheeks. Seeing Ari cry was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Ari always seemed strong, like the one to always hold it together. Max is a good leader because she always knows what to do. Ari is a good leader because he thinks with his head, not his heart. Max always thinks with her heart, that's why she's the one that ran away and not Ari.

"Pull it together," I told him. Ari turned his head to glare at me through his tears. "If you fall apart so does everyone else, so keep it together."

Ari just stared at me.

"Your family is falling apart, and like it or not, it's your job to keep them together. Your little sister is in their crying and scared shitless because her big sister is missing, do you really want to scare her more?"

Ari nodded at me and wiped his face. I waited for him to pull himself together. When he was done it didn't look like he had ever been crying. We walked back into the house together.

"Sorry," Ari whispered to his family and friends. No one said anything to him about it. His mom just opened her arms to him. Ari fell into his mom's arms like a child. Even though he toward over her, he looked like he was a kid again. Mrs. Ride held onto her son tightly and rocked him and rubbed his back while worrying about her daughter.

…

The phone rang and everyone jumped up like usual. Every time the phone rang there would be a rush to answer it. It was never Max, but everyone jumped every time even though we already knew it wasn't Max. Mrs. Ride was always given the phone. She always put it on speaker first, and then answered it.

"Hello?" she asked hopefully. She was on the verge of tears again and everyone watched in desperation. Even I felt myself hoping with everything I had for it to be Max. My heart pounded. My stomach twisted. My hands became sweaty. _Please Max_, I thought desperately.

"Mom?" A voice questioned from the other line. It was scratchy and a little distorted by the phone but there was no mistaking it as Max's.

"Yes, baby, it's me!" Mrs. Ride cried frantically. "Where are you?"

"Mom, did you ever read the story of the Prodigal Son in the Bible?" Max asked in a quiet voice. Mrs. Ride sighed a broken, relieved sigh.

"Yes, baby, I did," her mother answered quickly with a small smile.

"Ok, good," Max answered. "I love you." Then she was gone. The phone went dead leaving the room in silence other than the sound of the dial tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ella asked.

"It means she's coming home," Mrs. Ride answered beaming. Everyone was beaming suddenly, even me. Then there was hugging and cheering and laughter.

…

She didn't come through the door until six in the morning. We were all haggard looking and tired. We all waited anyway. She had a backpack looped over her shoulder and circles under her eyes. She looked clean though. She had been taking care of herself at least. She pulled out a big hunk of cash and threw it on the counter in front of us all.

"I hit the jackpot," she said simply. Mrs. Ride sobbed and then grabbed Max and pulled her to her quickly. Max hugged her mother tightly in return. Mrs. Ride was mumbling incoherent words into Max's hair as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Max said over and over to her mother, but it didn't stop the onslaught of tears.

"I'll make you cookies," Max's mom said finally pulling away from Max and moving about the kitchen in frenzy. Tears were still flowing freely from her cheeks. The kids all ran at her next. They all hugged her around the waist and legs and were laughing and yelling things at her. Max took off her backpack and reached into it. She pulled out a small teddy bear with a tutu and crown.

"Since Gaz lit the other one on fire," she said handing the white bear to Angel. Angel beamed at her older sister and hugged her tighter.

"You little _shit_," Anne said to Max with crossed arms and an amused smile. "I went to Vegas for a week and lost two hundred dollars. You fucking hit the jackpot!"

"You didn't go to Vegas, did you?" Max's dad asked, nervously watching his daughter.

"I had a long layover," Max told him. Mr. Ride didn't even seem mad he just grabbed her and wrapped her in a big hug.

"You're in so much trouble," Max's dad told her but he didn't let her go from the suffocating hug. I pieced it together finally. I hated that it took me this long, but I finally understood.

"How was it?" I asked her. Max pulled away from her father to look at me. "The rollercoaster, how was it?" She gave me a small smile.

"Amazing."

She'd finally gone to Santa Monica.

**A/N: Please review guys and good news in the Max and Fang department coming up next! I'll probably update tomorrow if you guys give me a lot of reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 10!**

"Can I talk to you?" Max whispered coming up behind me. Her family has yet to leave her alone. Even when she had gone to the bathroom, Nudge had followed her there going on and on about something. Now she had snuck into the kitchen somehow to get me before I left. Now that Max is home I don't need to be here. I can continue on with my life I guess. Nothing has changed. Max is still Max and she's still a mess.

I nodded.

She followed me outside and into her driveway where I leaned against my heap of junk and looked down at her. Max looked nervous and I liked it. Good to know I already had the upper hand. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows impatiently, although I always had time when it came to Max.

She looked at me and took out her pack of cigarettes. She held them out to me and I took them slowly.

"We've done this before," I told her unemotionally. She would just give up.

"This time it'll be different," she whispered hoarsely.

I gave a dry laugh. She looked up at me and I regretted laughing instantly. Max looked ready to cry.

"Do you hate me?" She asked. I looked her over and shook my head.

"I love you, Max," I told her. "But you're no good for me."

"You said if I quit, you'd forgive me," she said in a strangled voice. I did say that and at the time I meant it.

"You don't get to keep trying, Max. Don't you get it? You just drag me along. You say that you care, but you really don't. You want to be with me, you say, but you only want to be with me sometimes. You can't just turn this kind of stuff on and off."

"You're the one turning things on and off!" She protested. "You're the one who started hating me over night! I'm doing everything I can to get better. That's why I left. I left so that I could get all my running out and settle down with you."

"So then tell me why this time will be different," I told her coldly holding up her pack of cigarettes.

"It won't be unless you help me," she whispered. My Max was falling apart right in front of me.

I reached out trying to comfort her. I might be angry with Max, but I don't hate her. I could never hate her. I grabbed her arm softly. It was the most contact we've had in months and I nearly sighed in content, Max did sigh. She looked up at me through wet eye lashes and in the next second she was on me.

I felt her torso first, then her hands in my hair, then her legs tangling with mine, and then finally her lips on mine. God, her taste. I could never forget the way she tasted. Our lips moved against each other's like they never left. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more of her. Like always I wanted too much from Max. She made my lips buzz and my body relax. I missed her. I missed this. Her lips met mine wet and hot and I pulled her closer, but it still wasn't close enough. I was like a man deprived of food for weeks and then given a feast. All the food in the world wouldn't be good enough, and all the Max in the world couldn't make up for the time I lost with her.

I tugged her by her hips needing to feel more of her. I could feel her steady heart against my chest and her soft skin brush against mine. Her hair flowed down her back and shoulders. Her breath mixed with mine every time she breathed out. Just like every other time I've kissed Max I can only think of one thing: Max, Max, Max, Max.

"I'll help you," I whispered to her and then kissed her again. I would take care of her. I would make every bit of her pain go away. I'll keep her safe and happy. "I'll help you quit. I'll keep my promise. If you quit, I'll trust that you mean it this time."

She ran her hands through my hair and I felt it flop back onto my head.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered. "Tell me you love me and I'll quit for you."

"I love you," I whispered.

She pressed her lips to mine with great force and I couldn't help but consume her. I tried to show her my love. I tried to kiss her so she would know that I loved her.

"We need to talk," I told her. It can't be this simple. We can't go back to where we left off. We have to build this again.

"Come inside then," she said motioning to the house behind her.

"I can't," I told her. "I haven't been home since yesterday morning. I need to get home. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"If you pick me up you have to drive me home no matter what," she told me sternly. "I'm serious I don't have a car or a license for three months."

It had hit me again that she had just been arrested two weeks ago. She disappeared two days after being arrested and I guess she has to live with the consequences now. I'm dating a criminal, who's a smoking alcoholic who sometimes is a pothead. I love a mess of a girl.

"I'll pick you up," I told her confidently. "I'll bring you home."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," I told her smirking and slipping into my car. I watched her tired face as I pulled out of her driveway and towards home.

…

"Any news?" My mom asked me with hope in her voice as she looked down at where I was sitting on the couch.

"She came home this morning," I told her as I shoved popcorn in my mouth.

"What?" My mom asked quickly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped.

"She came home this morning," I repeated.

"Well, that's kind of a big deal, don't you think?" She said a little angrily. "Maybe you could have sent me a text or something."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal to you," I shrugged.

"It's a huge deal!" She nearly yelled. She looked at me again and then wiped her face with her hand.

"Sorry," I said simply.

"I just…" she said frustrated. I watched as she walked off into the kitchen. I didn't mean to leave her out of the loop, but I hadn't even thought to text her. She'll get over it. I'll probably get the cold shoulder for the night but tomorrow everything will be forgotten.

I got a text from Sam and looked down at my phone.

_Is it true?_ He asked and I could picture Sam in a hyper panic as he sent it.

_Max is back_, I sent back. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and didn't look at it again even when I felt it vibrate. I need time to just chill on my couch alone right now.

**A/N: FAX! You're welcome. But don't think it's all over now. Oh now, we've got a bit of a rocky road ahead of us. Review if you want an update tomorrow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry. You guys were awesome about review and then harassing me about updating. I'm sorry to say that until a little before Christmas my life is going to be INSANE! I promise to never do this to you guys again. I know how annoying it is when you're waiting for an update and then you don't get one. This is a really long chapter I hope it makes up for everything. I promise you that I won't forget about this story it just might have to get pushed down the list of priorities for the next month or so. Stick with me! FYI I didn't read through this again so hopefully it's not too big of a mess. Anyway, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. **

I pulled into Max's house on time and got out instinctually. Everything is coming back to me. It almost feels like we never broke up. I knew Max wouldn't be ready so I went inside to help move her along and remind her that it's time to go.

I shoved inside the house without bothering to knock. Like usual, it was chaos inside the kitchen. Although, now that Max's cousins moved out, bringing their parents with them, it was way less crazy. Plus Ari clearly went back to college now that Max had returned. He must've taken off last night or early this morning for me to have missed him.

Mrs. Ride was dishing food out to Gazzy and Angel while she had Ace pressed against her breast. I really didn't need to see her breastfeeding Ace in the kitchen at seven in the morning. She didn't even seem concerned about it and even smiled at me. I guess five children will kind of force you to lose some of your qualms when it comes to all things baby.

"Playa', playa'," Max sang and something in her voice made it known she was teasing someone. Sure enough Ella and Max came into the kitchen seconds later. Ella looked ticked off and was rolling her eyes while Max just smirked and continued to mouth words I couldn't make out at her. Finally Ella shoved her away and Max just cackled.

"You're already destroying my attendance," I told Max. She looked up at me and I instantly watched the smile spread across her face. She's smiling at me again.

"Going for perfect attendance this year?" She questioned and I heard the playfulness in her voice. I missed her so much.

"I'm trying to avoid detention," I corrected.

"Doesn't matter," she said with a shrug. "You promised to drive me home so you have to stay after school until my soccer practice ends."

I glared at her and crossed my arms. Here we go.

"This is no way to win me back," I told her.

She ignored me and walked over to grab a bagel her mom had just made.

"Thanks ma," she said taking a big bite of bagel. "I'll be home after soccer."

"You're grounded," her mother reminded. Mrs. Ride watched Max like she might disappear if she looked away.

"I'm aware," Max called, but she was already walking towards me and out the door.

"Bye guys," I said before I slipped out the door after Max. I guess I'm back to where I started: chasing Max.

We got in my car and I turned it on the second both doors were shut. I headed out of the driveway and towards the school a little faster than usual in hopes of avoiding the whole office shithole to get a pass. I hated the way the secretary looked at me as she was writing my pass for class. She's mastered the whole snake eyes thing.

Max sat in her seat with her feet up as she ate her bagel with her full attention. I studied her out of the corner of my eye. She's going through withdrawal again. Her hands are shaking and her face is pale.

"How're you doing?" I asked as I signaled to pull into the parking lot. I found a parking spot and slipped into it before it was stolen.

"Aside from my constant ache for nicotine and my lack of sleep along with the anxiety I currently have from having to face school again, I'm just freaking dandy."

I reached over and grabbed her hand. I shut the car off and looked straight at her.

"If you start to freak," I told her. "Look at me."

She gulped and nodded before handing me half of her bagel. I took it with a smile before we both got out of the car. She caught my eye over the top of the car as she leaned into the backseat to grab her backpack. She grabbed mine too and tossed it over the top to me. I caught the bag and smirked at her.

I forgot how good it felt to have Max be close again. It feels so right again.

We met as we walked towards the school. Max flicked her fingernail compulsively. I watched the shake of her hands and the twitch of her mouth every now and then. Finally I reached over and took her hand giving it a squeeze. Maybe I should let her smoke just to get through this day. It's bad enough she's missed so much school work that will now be loaded on her, but she also has to face rumors about her disappearance and her arrest. Plus, she's walking in holding my hand and last time anyone was aware, Max and I were no longer a thing.

"I looked up what withdrawal would be like," Max commented and I heard the fear in her voice.

"I did too," I admitted.

"They say the second and third day will be the worst," she told me. "I didn't even make it twenty-four hours last time."

"I'll help you," I reminded her.

"I'm going to be a bitch for the next couple weeks at least," she warned.

"I signed up for it."

"Sometimes I don't think you read the contract before you sign it," she said smirking.

"Only when it comes to you," I said kissing her head.

We walked through the hallways and people stared and whispered, but it's fine. Iggy came up to us with a panicked look on his face. He wrapped his arm around Max and nodded his head at me in acknowledgment.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered to her.

"What're we doing right now?" Max asked him with a smirk.

"About your sister," Iggy said quickly.

"She already told me," Max said, clapping Iggy on the back. "Blow to the ego or what?"

"I'll kill you," he gritted out through his teeth.

"You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!" Max exclaimed.

"Damn right I can't handle the truth," Iggy told us. "What do I do?"

"I obviously don't encourage premarital sex," Max said almost sarcastically. Iggy gave her a good hard shove and as a result I got shoved with her. I caught us both and straighten Max out quickly.

"I'm going to hit you," Iggy warned.

"And I'll hit you back, do you really want to start that?" Max raised both eyebrows.

"Look, I need help," Iggy said almost desperately.

"What happened?" I asked him.

They both looked at me. Iggy looked pained and Max looked devious.

"Iggy and Ella…you knowed," Max said while making weird hand gestures and giving me a wide eyed, eyebrows raised, look.

"Yeah, and I asked her how I was," Iggy said. "I told her to be honest. She said she's had better."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and Max was hysterical at my side.

"My lips are sealed," Max said running her hand over her lips and pretending to lock them and throw away the key.

"Max," Iggy whined.

"I just said I'm not getting involved," Max said raising her hands in surrender.

"Fang," Iggy whined. I sighed a looked up to see him watching me with wide eyes.

"Dude, Ella has slept with one other guy besides you in her entire life, as far as I know," I started, I looked at Max and she nodded for conformation. "That other guy was fucking Mike McCarthy. Dude's an asshole. I bet she's just getting you going."

"You know, sometimes Fang does know what he's talking about," Max said winking suggestively at Iggy.

"So you're saying that Ella was lying?" Iggy questioned, the look on his face priceless.

"I'm not saying anything," Max said while nodding with wide eyes.

Iggy smirked happily before running off.

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Max yelled after him.

"Of course not!" Iggy yelled back and winked.

Max and I laughed to ourselves as we kept walking down the hallway. I pulled her in and wrapped my arm loosely around her shoulders. I watched her hand shakily make its way to wrap around my waist and then it slipped into my back pocket.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered into her ear.

"Like shit," she replied honestly. "I feel like I'm going to puke and I have this pounding headache. I can't get my hands to stop shaking."

I tilted us into first period Physics. Science is where I met Max and science is where I will continue to know Max. This classroom holds more memories of times with Max than it should. Mrs. Torres will forever remind me of Max's smirk that first day I saw her walk through the door and now here we are a year later with my arm wrapped around her as she struggles to kick an addiction.

I brought her to her desk and for the most part the classroom was full. We were being stared at from all corners of the room, but I didn't have time to focus on that, only Max. I stared at her from where I was leaning against her desk while she sat in her chair looking up in a pained way. I grabbed her shaking hands and clapped them together and held them there until I felt them start to steady.

"Try and breathe," I whispered to her. "Try and focus on something else." I pulled my backpack around and zipped open a pouch. I pulled out my pretzels that my mom had packed. "If your feel like you have to go smoke start eating these." She nodded and accepted the pretzels. "It'll be fine. Look at me and I'll distract you."

"Nick, desk, now," Mrs. Torres directed. I hadn't even heard the bell ring. I looked around and then moved to go sit next to Sam. Sam was staring at me with wide eyes when I sat down next to him.

"Explain, now," Sam demanded in a whisper. I didn't have to explain myself to Sam, but he does try and help so why not.

"We got back together yesterday," I mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked. Mrs. Torres glanced at us but didn't say anything. Mark glanced over at me and we made eye contact. He pointed to Max and me in a silent question. I just nodded and he broke out in a full blown smile. For someone who was supposed to be a dick, Mark has been pretty cool.

"She has to quit," I whispered.

"Incentive?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows. "Nice."

"Not really," I said. "Kind of."

"How's she doing?" Sam asked. I looked over at Max to see her eating the pretzels like it was her last meal. I saw her wipe sweat from her face with a shaky hand. She started coughing like crazy suddenly and drew the attention of the class. When asked if she wanted to go get a drink she just shook her head.

"She hasn't smoked or drank or anything for a while now," I whispered. "But just look at her."

Sam glanced over at Max and then turned back to me giving me a concerned look.

"Should she go see a doctor or something?" Sam asked. "No offense, but she looks like shit."

"I know," I mumbled. Max looked over me with a pained expression. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it from my pocket.

_I feel like I'm dying_

_I love you_, I wrote back.

She looked down at her lap and then smiled weakly at me.

…

"Chocolate or strawberry, Max?" Dylan asked holding up two cartons as we made our way through the lunch line. Max just stared at him while focusing deeply. It was a stupid question, Max always got chocolate. I think I've seen her get strawberry a total of three times in my whole life. I could see the frustration on her face as her brow crinkled.

"I-I can't focus," she said, annoyed. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Did you take your pill this morning?" Ella asked her simply.

"God, no I forgot," Max mumbled. "But this is different."

"Symptom," I whispered in her ear. "Do you want chocolate or strawberry, think about it for a minute?"

She relaxed a little and I stroked her arm.

"They said you would have hard time focusing," I whispered again softly. "And a hard time making decisions. Think about what you really want. This isn't a hard choice for you."

"Chocolate," she finally choked out. Dylan gave her a concerned look before placing the milk on her tray. I led her through the line to where they were serving nachos. She always got nachos on nacho day. We waited in line and waited some more before Max was finally being asked what she wanted. She was staring off at some poster so I gave her a nudge. She seemed startled before she focused in on the lunch lady.

"What?" Max asked in a clueless kind of voice.

"Cheese on top or the side?" The lunch lady repeated impatiently. Max looked at me desperately.

"On top," I told her.

"On top," she replied shakily. The lunch lady loaded up Max's tray before handing it to her. I got my tray with my cheese on top and then followed Max up to pay. Max handed the lady her student ID and it got scanned. I did the same and then we walked to catch up with everyone else. They sat at a table outside in the shade and Max and I joined them quickly.

Max was nearly ravenous while she ate and I watched her with slight curiously. Sure Max usually ate a lot since she was so active and had a pretty fast metabolize naturally, but I've never seen her eat like that. The rest of the townies froze in their meal to watch her inhale everything on her plate.

"I'm so fucking starving. This freaking sucks, Fang," Max said through a mouthful of applesauce. Everyone gave us a questioning glance.

"Max is trying to quit smoking," I explained.

"And drinking," Max added quickly.

"And weed," I continued.

"I'm not addicted to that," Max replied quickly.

"Yeah, but…"

"I know…"

"So?"

"Ok," she mumbled, agreeing to stop with what little pot she did.

"Wow, wonderful conversation," Iggy said sarcastically looking between Max and I like we were crazy.

"Speaking of conversation, where is Nudge?" Ella asked looking around.

"I know!" Max said quickly. She pulled her phone out and then tried to pull something up but both hands were shaking. She tensed and threw the phone down on the table.

"Mood swings," I mumbled.

"I'm not pregnant!" Max yelled at me angrily. Her face was red and her glare was strong. I looked at her for a long time and finally she relaxed a little bit. "I'm sorry." She handed me her phone. "Can you please open the text I got from Nudge this morning?"

I cleared my throat. "'Going out with Mitch for lunch. See you after school.' Probably the shortest thing she's ever said."

"It used to be worse when she didn't use punctuation," Max mumbled as she tipped her milk back. Iggy leaned over and tapped the bottom up a little. A small trickle of chocolate milk slipped down Max's chin and over her jaw line. I followed the drip carefully until she wiped it away and slammed her milk onto the table. "Does it seem like a good time to test my patience?"

"All the more reason to do it," Iggy replied simply. Max stood up abruptly and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

I raised my eyebrows and she shook her head. She didn't need my help and she wasn't giving in she just wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked her. She nodded slowly and then left to go to the bathroom.

I stood up from the table and checked my wallet quickly. I had a couple ones in there. I told the townies where I was going and then slipped back inside. I found the vending machines and bought Max an orange soda and some chips.

She was already back when I returned to the table. I plopped down next to her and placed the chips and the cold soda in front of her. She looked at the food and then back at me. I opened the chips for her and took one for myself.

"They said your appetite would increase," I told her and then moved the chips closer to her. "If you're still hungry I'll get you more. Soda is for class. A distraction."

She smiled at me before digging in.

…

"Hey, can I shoot home and chill before I have to come back and get you?" I asked Max as I planted a kiss on her forehead. She was dressed in a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Her shin guards were in place with her tall socks and she held her cleats so her socked feet padded across the tile floor.

"Sure," she mumbled while looking ahead.

"Where's your team?" I asked her.

"In the locker room," she replied. "I'm on baby duty."

"What?" I asked.

"Joey," she stated. "I have to watch Joey. My aunts going to drop him off so I have to grab him and get him all set up before practice."

"Want me to watch him?" I asked. I would totally watch Joey. The kid is pretty cool.

"Fang-"

"I'll do it," I told her.

"I love you," she said so relieved that it made everything worthwhile. "I really do love you." She pressed her forehead against my shoulder and leaned on me. She kissed my arm before pushing away. She looked miserable. I glanced around before pulling her over to a bench. I pulled her down to sit.

"You stay here," I told her. "I'll go get Joey."

She smiled at me and then threw her head back. I headed outside quickly and walked over to the edge of the sidewalk where it meets the parking lot. I saw Max's aunt leaning against her SUV with the back door open. I headed straight over to them and when Max's aunt saw me she beamed.

"Hey Fang," she said sweetly. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Good," I told her. "Max isn't feeling so good. I told her that I'd keep an eye on Joey while she had practice."

"Oh thank you so much," she said placing her hand on my arm before turning around to pull a sleeping Joey from his car seat. She took the car seat out of the car and placed it on the ground over off to the side. "I don't know who will be driving him home but you can just leave that car seat there until you're ready to leave." She smiled at the sleeping Joey. "They went on a field trip for preschool today. The teacher said he didn't stop running for a second. I guess it finally caught up to him." She handed him to me and he was limp and light in my arms. His head instantly rested in the crook of my neck and I looped my hands under his butt to hold him up. His arms dangled at my sides and I couldn't help but smile. Max's aunt handed me his small Spiderman backpack and I looped it around my arm. Mr. Mom here I come. She kissed Joey's head and thanked me again before she got inside and drove away.

I headed back into the school with Joey still hanging in my arms and his backpack still around my shoulder. Max was still sitting on the bench when we walked in but a couple girls from her team were with her now. They were all dressed and ready to go. Max spotted Joey and I and smiled.

"It's only Monday Mr. Mom," she sang. Her teammates whirled to look at me and each and every one smiled. The way to a woman's heart: have a baby or a puppy with you.

"Field trip," I said pointing to the sleeping Joey. "She said he didn't stop running once."

"He _is_ my cousin," Max said with a smile. I could only imagine Max doing the same thing. "I personally am digging the new backpack."

"You know I like the style, but I just don't think it'll fit my books," I said and I got a smile out of her.

"Aww," a voice cooed. I turned to see Nudge approaching us while looking at Joey and I. "Is someone tired? Me too, it only gets worse, buddy." Nudge looked over at Max and made that face that girls make when they think something is cute you know the whole lip and eye thing. Max just giggled. "How is it that you're so cute?"

"Well, obviously he takes after me," Max scoffed and leaned back in a cocky way. "He'd have to be cute."

Nudge rolled her eyes and I winked at Max only to see her blush. I loved it when she blushed.

"Where's Mitch?" Max asked Nudge.

"He went off to go get his history book," Nudge started. "I guess he left it at school or something. He has homework due in it tomorrow though. I told him that I'm completely taking today off. I'm not doing one bit of work all day today. It's a free day. School is killing me and I need one day to just breathe. Can I wake him up?"

I pulled Joey away from Nudge.

"Only if you're going to make him stop crying later," I told her.

"Wow, daddy bear me much, Fang?" Nudge asked. "Joey never cries. He's like the perfect kid. If I ever decided to ruin my life with a kid I want it to be like Joey or Ace. Ace is like an angel baby too."

"You do realize that to get Ace my parents had me first," Max pointed out and Nudge's face dropped. Nudge jumped at me and tickled Joey. Joey squirmed and then instantly went into a fit of laughter squirming about and squealing. Nudge just cackled as he fell backwards and I pulled him back up. Finally Nudge stopped tickling him and he looked at her and smiled with a finger in his mouth.

"Nudge do you have candy?" Joey asked her.

"Let me check," Nudge said as she pulled her purse open. She dug around for a minute before she pulled out a pack of gum and held up to Max with raised eyebrows.

"No gum," Max said quickly. "He swallows it."

Joey was reaching for the gum greedily, but Nudge just put it back in her purse before digging around some more. Finally Nudge pulled out some Altoids.

"If he freaking eats that I'll give you money," Max said smiling. Nudge pulled a mint out and handed it to Joey. He popped it in his mouth like it was nothing and continued to suck on it with no reserves.

Max laughed. "I can't even eat that!"

Joey held out his hand for another and Nudge laughed as she handed him another one.

"Fang?" Joey asked turning back to me. He traced my nose with a sticky finger.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I get a snack from the machine?" He asked seriously. I put him down and then placed his backpack down next to him. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. "You see I had to buy your cousin something from the vending machine today so I think I might be out of ones."

Joey pulled on my hands impatiently to look at the wallet. I only had my bank card and no singles.

"Looks like you're SOL brother," I said. Joey ignored me and looked through my wallet himself.

"I have ones in my gym locker," Max said. "In my backpack."

"Hang on, let me just go slip into the _girl's _locker room and get it," I said sarcastically.

"I'll get it," Nudge said. "Come one guys." Max waved at Joey and I as we walked off following Nudge to the gym. "Hopefully it's not crowded in here. It's always crowded after school. By the looks of it most of the soccer team will still be in there, so it's probably going to be crazy. I'm so happy I quit soccer after freshman year. That sport was hell. All we did was run the whole time, talk about awful. Then I just had these huge muscular legs, and no one wants that."

We stopped at the door to the girl's locker room and Nudge slipped in quickly.

"I think I'll get a candy from the machine," Joey announced.

I nodded.

"Good choice," I told him.

Nudge came back out with a couple ones in her hand. She was smiling.

"Max's locker was a complete disaster!" She declared as she shoved the money into my hand. "She probably hasn't cleaned it out in five years. Nasty!"

I smiled and shoved the money into my pocket. Joey ran in front of me and then stopped. He looked up at me and held his arms up. I couldn't help but smile a little as I picked him up and settled him down in my arms. His skinny arms wrapped around my neck and his legs wrapped around my upper stomach with his light up sneakers banging against my front and back.

Nudge smiled at us and then turned back to face forward.

"What'd you do today, Joey?" Nudge asked him.

"I went on a field trip!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. He squirmed around to look at Nudge better. "We went to a place that had the best swings ever! They had candy there too! I got to run through the sprinkler and make a lion mask!"

Mitch caught up with us and instantly took Nudge's hand while holding his book in the other hand.

"Hey little man," Mitch said looking at Joey with a smile. This kid is way too popular for his own good.

"Ready to go?" Nudge asked Mitch. "I'm ready for a night on the couch watching movies before I have to face tomorrow."

"_300_?" Mitch asked hopefully.

"Fine," Nudge said. "I do love that movie. You're on a _300_ kick right now."

I stopped at the vending machines with Joey.

"Catch you guys later!" I told them as I placed Joey on the ground. They both waved and said goodbye. "Alright, go ahead."

Joey looked at each machine inspecting them carefully. His little eyebrows came together and his eyes were calculating. Finally he jumped up and pointed enthusiastically.

"Fang, I want a KitKat!" He said enthusiastically.

"Want a drink or something else?" I asked as I moved to feed the machine a dollar. Joey moved back to looking through the candy and the snacks.

"Can I get an ice cream?" He asked me.

"And a KitKat?" I asked a little skeptically. His mother will kill me.

He nodded with big, bright, hopeful eyes. I'm such a pussy.

"Only if you don't tell your mom," I told him quickly. "What one do you want?"

He pointed to a Popsicle in the ice cream machine and I bought it for him. I grabbed it before he could.

"You have to eat this outside and while sitting down," I told him.

I bought myself a Coke and grabbed some napkins from a little table with ketchup and mustard. I rested my hand on Joey's back and slowly guided him towards the doors. By now the whole soccer team had gathered waiting until the last minute before going outside. As usual Max was the center of attention. She was talking while lacing up her cleats. She spotted Joey and I and waved us over.

"You forgot his backpack," she said handing me the Spiderman backpack. I winked at her before throwing it over my shoulder.

"Maxie, Fang got me a Popsicle!" Joey exclaimed happily. Max looked at where I was holding the Popsicle in my hand and frowned.

"And a KitKat?" She asked me nervously. "He's going to be crazy hyper."

"Well, it was supposed to be our secret," I looked at Joey meaningfully and he just smiled at me like he had done nothing wrong. "Loose lips sink ships."

Joey just tugged on my t-shirt and stomped his feet so his sneakers would light up.

"We're going to go outside," I told her. I kissed her quickly. "We'll see you after practice."

I maneuvered through the crowd of soccer girls with Joey holding onto my hand loosely. We broke free and I led us over to a table in the shade. Joey climbed up on top of the table and stood so he was about up to my chest now.

"Pop a squat, bud," I said and then sat down on the bench. Joey climbed down and sat next to me. "Be careful." I opened his Popsicle and handed it to him carefully. He took it greedily. The Popsicle was already melting down his hand and making a sticky mess, but Joey didn't even seem to care.

I opened my Coke and took a sip, letting it cool my body.

…

"No more Popsicles," I said as I helped Joey wash his hands in the bathroom sink. He was sticky everywhere. He had Popsicle all over his shirt, his mouth, his pants, his hands. It's ridiculous. I sat him up on the counter and wiped his face with a wet paper towel. He pulled away and I held him close.

"No!" Joey yelled loudly pushing my hand away. I sighed and collected my patience. He squirmed away and started to kick at me. Here comes the crash. He's over tired now. I grabbed his arm and held him still. I looked into his eyes sternly.

"Sit down," I told him. "Or else you'll have to sit in time out."

He screamed at me and shoved me before jumping down from the counter. He ran away and I walked after him quickly. I scooped him up and held his squirming body tightly.

"Sorry, bud, but it's time out for you," I told him. He screamed and kicked. Kids started to stare at us as I struggled to hold onto his squirming body. I came up to a bench in the hallway and sat him down. He cried and screamed, throwing a tantrum.

"Look at me," I directed. Joey turned his head in the other direction and cried some more. "You're being a baby."

He grunted angrily and kicked me in the chest. I caught his foot and held it tightly.

"Joey, you're in timeout for five minutes," I told him. "If you move it'll be six minutes."

I let go of him and straightened myself out. I was breathless. A four year old tired me out. Joey screamed the entire time he was sitting on the bench but he didn't move. I watched him with my arms crossed. I didn't want him to think he could get me going. I let him scream his lungs out for three minutes. Finally he tired himself out and just sat on the bench tiredly sniffling. When his five minutes was up I knelt in front of him.

"Your five minutes are up," I told him. "Are you ready to behave?" Damn I'm good.

Joey nodded solemnly.

"Alright, are we cool?" I asked while holding my fist out. Joey smiled and fist bumped me. I lifted him up upon his arms rising and he snuggled in instantly. I felt him go limp after a couple minutes and knew that he fell asleep. The kid is totally wiped.

I checked my phone for the time. Max should be coming in any minute now. I headed towards the door so I could meet her on her way in. Finally I spotted the first of the girls coming in sweaty and smiling together. Max came in towards the end. She was talking with her coach and nodding every now and then. She smiled at him and he clapped her on the back before walking off in a different direction. Max looked at Joey and I and ran over quickly.

"He's sleeping again?" She asked as she gently placed her hand on Joey's back.

"Yeah," I told her. "He had a slight freak out a little while ago, but now he's all set."

I followed her towards the gym. She probably had to go to her gym locker and get her stuff. She kissed me on the cheek quickly before she slipped into the locker room.

I waited with Joey. Something about holding him made me feel protective of him. I felt the need to make sure nothing happens to him. I craved for the innocence of childhood that allows you to just fall asleep in the arms of someone and know that they would keep you safe.

Max came out of the locker room with a bag slung over her shoulder and a gym bag in her hands. I kissed her cheek and pulled her into my side with my free hand. I missed the feeling of her against me even if she's sweaty and smells a little.

"How was practice?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said simply. "A lot of running."

"How are you feeling?" I asked and she knew I was asking about her cigarettes.

She gulped so loud I heard it. "Ok."

It was a lie. She's not 'ok' I can tell.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair. "You can tell me if you're not ok. We're working on trust, remember?"

She glanced up at me. "I'm not so ok."

"I figured," I told her squeezing her tighter. "What do you need?"

"A cigarette," she said. "Some chew."

"I meant, what do you need from me?"

"A cigarette or some chew," she reiterated. For some reason that made me angry. I just don't understand why it's so hard for her. By now we had made our way outside into the sun. I took a deep breath of fresh air and ignored Max to go get Joey's car seat.

I heard Max's fatigue ridden footsteps following me loudly. I ignored her, grabbed the car seat and headed straight to my car.

I reached the pile of junk quickly and flung open the back door. I secured Joey's car seat while holding him firmly to my chest. Finally I slipped his sleeping form into the car seat and strapped him up. I was careful to shut the door quietly when I shut it. The second I straightened up I spotted Max staring at me from across the car.

"I don't understand," I explained quickly and my frustration showed in my voice. My frustration never shows in my voice. Max breaks down too many of my barriers.

"Don't understand what?"

"I don't understand why you need to smoke so bad," I told her. "I don't get why it's all you can think about."

"It's not all I think about," she defended. "It'd be like if I suddenly took away your food. You'd only think about it when you got hungry."

"But you need food to live," I stated a little bitterly.

"I'm trying to help you understand," she said tiredly. "I want you to know how I'm feeling. I feel like shit. I feel like I have the flu or something. My ADHD is, like, ten times worse now. My hands don't stop shaking. It's hard knowing that just one smoke, one pinch, could make it all go away. It's like having cancer with the cure a foot away but you won't use it."

I'm sure it was all true. Something about what she said made me angrier.

"You don't _have _to do this," I told her.

"But not doing it would mean losing you again, I can deal with the flu for a couple weeks if it means I get you for the rest of my life."

"I'm trying to help you," I told her. "But I can't deal with it if you're going to go on about how you want a cigarette."

"You're the one who told me to be honest!" She protested. "I want you to trust me, Fang!"

"I want to trust you too," I said.

"Yeah, but you don't," she stated. Something in her voice held and edge to it. It was the same voice she used when talking to Maya McCarthy. It was cold, hard, and steel. She move quickly around the car and opened the back door. I watched her as she reached in and unbuckled Joey.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm taking my cousin," she shot at me. "I'm not sitting in a car with you, not right now."

So much for loving me and being able to deal with this for me.

"So you're walking off?" I questioned. "What irrational thing are you going to do this time?"

She straightened with Joey stirring in one arm.

"Yes, Fang, I'm walking off," she stated bluntly. "My emotions are all weird and I'm afraid I might say something I don't mean. I'm taking my cousin and getting a ride with someone else."

I just watched her pull the car seat out and set it on the ground. She slowly shook Joey awake and when he was conscious enough to open his eyes she set him on the ground to walk. I let her walk off with Joey stumbling after her. The thing is I still loved her. I could never stop loving Maximum Ride not matter what she did. I'm angry, but I still love her.

**A/N: so everything was good and then they got in a fight. You guys are probably pissed at me, but, honestly, you couldn't possibly be thinking that everything would be peachy right away. Review and I PROMISE as in cross my heart and hope to die that I will update tomorrow, it might not be right after school but I swear there will be an update before midnight. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. In response to a guest's question I do not live in Washington or Oregon. I'm literally on the other side of the country. On another note I should probably be studying for my chemistry test but this is way more fun and to be honest I'll probably fail anyway so I'm not to motivated to study. I HATE chemistry more than I've hated any other subject ever. My textbook has about ten pages on salt. Salt! Who can possibly find ten pages worth of useless shit about salt? It's a waste of time if you ask me. I'm seriously debating sending a letter to someone important demanding an explanation for the crap we learn in chemistry. Ugh, sorry I had to rant about it. Here's the chapter. **

Max stumbled into physics first period looking sicker than I've ever seen her. She was pale, sweaty, and shaking. Sweats were the clothing of choice for her today. She held a juice in her hand with a strong grip. Her eyes glanced over at me uneasily and I felt a stab of guilt. I'm not mad anymore. I had the night to get over it. She needed me and I spent the night sitting at home watching TV instead of holding her to make her better. I tried to give her a look so that she knew I was sorry but her eyes were off of me in a second and focused on the task of sitting in her chair.

Mark, her cousin, came in a second later and stopped at her desk. He crouched down next to her and I watched as the shared a conversation in whisper. Finally, Mark stood and walked over to his desk silently. Max threw her head onto the desk and covered her ears when the bell rang. She must have a headache.

"Ok, guys!" Mrs. Torres announced clapping her hands together. "Let's get started. Pop quiz!"

Max's head shot up from her desk in an instant. I felt my stomach drop. There goes my balancing B right to a C in a matter of minutes. The class collectively groaned but Mrs. Torres continued to pass out the papers silently. Various students yelled out words of protest, but Mrs. Torres didn't reply.

"Yo!" Mark yelled in a shushed voice. "Maxi! Pencil me!"

Max didn't even turn around just gave him the finger. Mrs. Torres cleared her throat as she slammed a paper on Max's desk. Max didn't even look up just stared down at the paper. Finally I got my paper and when I looked down I couldn't help but panic a little. Am I even in the right class? What is this? I thought I was in science class?

I ran my hands through my hair and printed my name on the paper. I scanned the test looking for at least _one_ question that looked remotely familiar. Number five looked manageable. I started on the question.

I was halfway through explaining how I knew the airplane was traveling at three-hundred miles per hour when a chair screeched loudly. I glanced up to see Max standing up. She threw her pencil at Mark who was currently writing with a crayon. Then, she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom without a word.

"Max!" Mrs. Torres yelled after her, but made no move to follow her. She must've seen Max's face. I saw her face, for just a second, and it was enough to make me instantly grab my backpack and head out after her as quickly as I could. I faintly heard Mrs. Torres call my name but I was too focused on where Max was standing with her head pressed to a locker. Her fists were clenched and resting next to her head.

I pulled her close to me. She was tense in my arms.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm going out of my head!" She yelled as she gripped her head under her soft layers of blond hair. Her eyes were clenched shut and her eyebrows were taut. She looked miserable.

"I love you," I reminded her and pulled her towards me. I held her tightly and I could feel her tight muscles. I rubbed her back, trying to help her relax because I didn't know what else to do.

"Max! Nick!"

I turned to see Mrs. Torres heading towards us angrily. Max pulled away from me and looked at Mrs. Torres unemotionally.

"What do you think you're doing? You cannot just walk out of a classroom as you please! Especially during a quiz!"

"I'm pretty sure we can," Max said. "We just did it."

"I'm really not in the mood for your attitude," Mrs. Torres told Max angrily.

"I'm not in the mood for yours either," Max replied. I grabbed her and made her take a step back.

"Head down to the office!" Mrs. Torres yelled and pointed us down the hallway. "I'll be calling to let them know you should be there any minute."

"Better than being in your class," Max shot and headed straight down the hall.

Mrs. Torres headed straight into her classroom, probably to call the office. I looked at Max to see her still freaking out. She's not usually that mean to Mrs. Torres.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked nudging her. "You totally just bit her head off."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"No, you're not," I said simply.

We walked to the office in silence. Max reached over and took my hand in her shaking one. She leaned over and kissed my arm through my shirt.

…

I heard the creak of my window and jumped up in my bed. My heart raced and I prepared for the worst. A blond head popped up and then a familiar form slipped into my window. I felt my relief melt the ice in my chest into a warm puddle. She looked up at me with watery eyes. She gripped the end of my footboard and stared down at where I sat up. I leaned back against my bedpost and examined her. This was common in our past relationship, for Max to slip into my room at night. Sometimes I would slip into her room, but it was more commonly the other way around. Max's parents had five other kids to take care of and if she wasn't constantly around her disappearance went mostly unnoticed. I'm an only child so if I disappear my disappearance is more than noticed. However, we haven't spent the night since we got back together.

Her tears stopped my train of thought. She wore a big baggy men's t-shirt and some big plaid pajama pants. She looked like a little kid in her big clothing and with her red checks. Her wet tears glistened in the moonlight streaming in from the window.

I just scooted over and held up a part of my blanket. She moved over and quickly slipped into the spot. I could feel her warm skin instantly. As usual the feel of her smooth skin against mine sent me wild. I reached over to her under the blankets and stroked her arm up and down gently. Her feet tangled with mine and out legs mingled. She pressed her forehead to mine and breathed a heavy sigh. Her breath coated my face and smelt of mint toothpaste. Her bottom lip trembled and she closed her eyes.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered. "Tell me you love me and I promise I won't smoke."

I looked at her. I didn't realize it would be so hard for her to quit.

"I love you," I whispered. I tucked her hair behind her ear and she drew in a shaky breath.

"Prove it."

I glanced at her one last time before I pressed my lips to hers softly. I felt her relax under me and then she applied pressure to my lips. We didn't move for a long time. All I could feel was the tingling of my lips as hers pressed to mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled it closer to mine. We pulled away and Max let out a shaking breath. The sound. I wanted her. I needed her. God, I missed her. I missed her body against mine. I missed the way she breathed.

"Max, can we?" I asked. She glanced up at me and met my eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Fang, but I'm not particularly good at saying no when I'm supposed to," she whispered. "Sex, drugs, alcohol, I say yes."

I couldn't help but smile as I slammed my lips to hers. Her mouth instantly moved to work with mine. Our kisses were intense instantly. Just like everything with Max, our kisses were messy and sloppy but so damn good that you can't get enough. Our heads twisted to get closer. Then it was all tongue, teeth, and lips. I ran my hands over every part of her skin I could touch. I missed talking with Max and laughing with her and just spending time with her, but I really missed having sex with her too. It was like we never broke up right now. It felt comfortable to be here with her. It was like we never stopped.

**A/N: Some good Fax there, you're welcome. Review, I'm going to try and update frequently this weekend. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:I just finished watching White House Down. Channing Tatum is so hot. But moving on, thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the chapter. **

My health teacher stared at the classroom of blank faces waiting for someone to volunteer. No one volunteered and he sighed. I'm in freshman health since I came here late and it's a graduation requirement. I hate this class. No one ever talks and I'm certainly not going to volunteer.

The door flung open and in the quiet classroom it was shocking. I saw Max's familiar face. She walked in, whistling calmly as she walked over to the back wall where the computer was. She paused when she realized how quiet it was.

"Did I interrupt something important?" She asked our teacher. Actually, I'm sure Max knew him since he's the athletic director. His name is Mr. Turner.

"Only me trying to get these kids to participate," Mr. Turner said.

"I just printed off something," Max pointed to the printer. "There's no printer in my study hall classroom."

"Can you answer my question, Max?" Turner asked her almost desperately.

"Depends on what the question is?" Max answered distractedly as she examined her papers to make sure they were right.

"What do you feel is important in a potential partner?" Turner asked. I smiled at the thought of Max answering that. Max turned to look at him a little amused. She glanced around the room and then smiled when she saw me. I winked at her and she smiled a little brighter.

"Partner as in a science partner or as in a relationship?" Max asked for clarification.

"Relationship," Turner said. "When you start dating someone what are you looking for?"

Max seemed to think about it for a minute and then she walked over and sat on Turner's desk, where she thought some more.

"I'm sure you don't want something shallow like wanting them to be hot," Max said slowly.

"Actually that's fine!" Turner exclaimed. "It's important to be physically attracted to the person! Keep going!"

Max smiled. "Well, they've got to be funny. I personally like sarcasm. I need someone who thinks things through logically because I tend to just dive straight in. They have to like to have fun. They have to be supportive. You know all the obvious ones like respect and trust." She glanced over at me quickly. "They probably have to be good with kids and stuff because I have a big family and a lot of younger siblings and cousins."

"That's great!" Turner said enthusiastically. "Those are all great qualities to have in a person. The idea is to know what we want out of a relationship before we go into it. We have to have certain characteristics that we value. Often times people want trust and respect above all else. But you may also have a strong interest in something and it's important that your partner shares that interest or supports that interest. Anyone else?"

"I think you should pick on Nick," Max said smirking devilishly at me. "He looks like he has something to say." I glared at her but she just continued smirking.

"Ok, Nick!" Turner exclaimed. He is way too excited to talk about this stuff. "What do you value in a potential partner?"

"Annoying, stubborn, occasionally overly bossy," I listed.

"Ha-ha," Max said dryly. The class chuckled but it seemed to have gone straight over Turner's head. I guess he doesn't know Max and I are dating.

"Usually a really ugly face," I continued.

"I'll hit you," Max warned.

"Violent," I added.

"I'm serious."

"Overly serious," I said.

"Fang," Max warned.

"Uses that tone of voice when she's angry," I said pointing to Max.

"I can insult you too," she said.

"Abusive," I continued.

"I'm choosing to be the mature one," Max said crossing her arms.

"Emotionally and physically," I added.

"Ok!" Turner said interrupting us. "To continue our discussion I will now be passing out a diagram of the male reproductive system. Remember people, maturity!"

"And I'm out!" Max declared pushing off the desk and heading towards the door.

"Max!" Turner called. She spun in the doorway and looked at him. "Can I put you down for states tomorrow night?"

"For cross country?" She asked.

"Yeah," Turner said. "You qualified easily."

"Yeah, put me down and make sure I'm actually on the list to get out of class or they won't let me out."

Then she was gone. As I watched her turn and her frame disappeared I couldn't help but smile a little.

…

"Two packs?" Instantly rang out when Max and I walked through the door of the convenience store. Max looked over at the teenager working behind the counter.

"Naw," Max told him with a small smile. "I'm quitting."

She walked over to the back fridges lining the wall of the store and pulled out a soda.

"Good for you," the boy said as he shoved the boxes of cigarettes back up above the counter. I moved to grab a soda from the fridges and then grabbed a candy. "So no chew either?"

"No chew," Max said confidently as she threw her snacks on the counter. I placed mine next to hers and then pulled out my wallet. Max pulled a couple crumpled ones from her pocket and threw them down on the counter. "I have six."

"Ten fifty-one is your total," the kid said. I pulled out the remaining money and then took a penny from the little jar and handed it to him. He gave me my change and a receipt.

"Did you hear about that party in Oakland?" The cashier asked Max.

"Yeah, I heard," Max replied as she twisted open the top of her soda so it made a breezy sound.

"Well, are you going?" The kid demanded.

"Thinking about it," Max told him. She glanced over at me. "I'm trying to be straightedge and that doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Straightedge," the boy scoffed. "You wouldn't know straightedge if it hit you in the face."

"I'm going to hit you in the face," Max shot at him with an air of playfulness.

A person walked through the door with a chime.

"I've got shit to get to," Max said. "Maybe I'll see you later."

He nodded at her and then she was leading the way out of the store.

"Party?" I asked her

"I was going to talk to you about it," she said. "I want your opinion."

"I don't think you should end your life, Max," I told her gently. "I still want you to have fun and do what you want. Don't feel like you're trapped."

"I know I said I would quit drinking…" she trailed off looking over at me wearily.

"But you don't want to," I finished. She nodded slowly. I couldn't blame her. It'd be hypocritical for me to tell her to stop drinking when I still drink myself. "I don't control you."

"Yeah, but I'm doing this for you," she said quickly.

"I think that if you want to drink, you should drink," I told her simply. "I also think that getting completely wasted every weekend all weekend isn't healthy. Wasted every now and then is alright I guess."

"I'm thinking that I want to go," Max stated.

"Then let's go," I said quickly. "I want us to be us without the cheating."

"I only cheated once," she mumbled. I looked over at her to see her staring at the ground.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair. She smiled and turned to plant a warm kiss on my lips. "So what are you plans for the day?"

…

Max swung our hands between us and I joined her rhythm. We strolled through the mall. I've picked up that Max isn't much of a mall girl, she'd rather be out doing something, but she had insisted that she needed new cleats. Her current cleats are being held together by medical tape. There's a sale at Dicks I guess.

We strolled into the store and Max instantly headed towards the shoe section. She walked straight up to the guy working in the section and he looked at her with a smile.

"I need soccer cleats. Size nine. I can't spend more than a hundred dollars," Max told him quickly.

"Well, have you looked over-"

"I don't want to look," Max interrupted. "I just want you to get me a pair."

The man looked a little taken back but then disappeared into the back room. Max slumped onto a bench and I slipped down next to her. I rested my hand on the inside of her upper thigh. She didn't make me move it. She kicked off her boots and they fell to the floor with little bangs. She was wearing soccer socks under her boots. The man returned with a couple boxes stacked on top of each other. He put them down on the bench next to Max.

"I got a couple different pairs," the man told her. "I figured you could pick the ones you like best."

Max grabbed the top box and opened it. She pulled out both cleats and slipped them on over her socks. I watched as she laced them up tightly. She hopped up and my hand fell onto the bench. She ran back and forth a couple times and then stopped in front of us and slipped the cleats off.

"How much are they?" She asked the guy.

"Eighty-eight," he responded.

"Perfect," Max stated as she put them back in the box. "I'll get these then."

"Don't you want to look at the other ones?" I asked pointing to the other boxes. Max looked down at the cleats and shook her head.

"Those work," she said and grabbed the box. "Thanks, man." We headed straight towards the registers quickly. I really like that Max hates shopping because I really hate it too.

"Maxi!" a child yelled and then a boy was on Max's back. Max jumped and moved the kid so she could see him. I looked at the kid. It's Omega, Dylan's little brother.

"Hey, little man," Max said ruffling his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's getting me a new soccer ball," Omega told her.

"Sweet," Max said smiling. "Where's your dad?"

"Omega!" A voice boomed. I looked up to see a man headed straight towards us. He reached us quickly and grabbed Omega by the arm. "Hey, sweetheart." He directed at Max and then looked down at Omega. "You're getting too old for this. What did I say about running off when we're out?"

"I saw Maxi," Omega said quietly.

"I don't care," his father responded sternly. "You don't run off especially without telling someone."

"Sorry," Omega said nervously.

"Don't be sorry, don't do it again," his father told him strictly. Dylan's dad looked up at Max and me then and smiled. "How are you?"

"Good," Max said simply. "I had to get new soccer cleats."

"Omega is playing this year," Dylan's dad said proudly looking down at his son.

"Dyl told me a week or so ago," Max said smiling. "Omega said he's getting a new soccer ball."

"He got an A on his math test so I told him he could get one," Dylan's father explained.

"Sweet, dude," Max said giving Omega a high five.

"We should probably head off," Dylan's dad said. "I've got to get somewhere, actually, I've got to go meet your father for golf."

"Ok," Max said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure thing." He kissed the top of her head and smiled at me before leading Omega away.

Max got in line. I picked out a candy and threw it down to get. I waited as she paid with her mother's credit card and then we headed out of the store.

I wrapped my arm around Max's shoulders and took the sneakers from her hand to carry. She smiled and leaned into my side. I leaned in really close to her ear.

"What do you say me and you go find somewhere quiet," I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver and smiled.

"Just what I was thinking," she whispered back.

…

Max leaned into me and opened her mouth. We laid sloppy, wet, long kisses on each other's lips. She's so amazing. This could be my forever. I buzzed all over and it was only because of Max. Her legs straddled my waist. We started off watching the sun set but then that ended the second Max smiled at me. It's been all kissing since she threw me that smile. I hooked one finger into the front waistband of her jeans and underwear. Lace. She was wearing underwear with lace on top. I could feel the very top under my pointer finger. The other hand was in her hair. It's so long and soft and amazing. She had one hand up my shirt drawing patterns all over my chest, driving me crazy. Her other hand gripped the back of my head and was twirled in my hair. She makes me feel so good. I shoved my tongue in her mouth and started playing with her tongue. She moaned into my mouth and I felt my stomach coil at the sound.

"Max," I whispered. I slammed my mouth back to hers. She's so wonderful. I've never met anyone more perfect or anyone who could make me feel this good. I need more. Like usual I wanted more from Max. I kissed down her neck and her skin was so soft against my lips. She threw her head back to give me better access. I nipped at a part of her skin. Mine. She's mine. I sucked the same spot and Max moaned again. I could hear the moan and feel it against my lips. She ground her hips against mine quickly. I bit her skin again. She pushed my head away and looked at me through half lidded eyes.

"Don't you dare give me a hickey," she warned. I smirked at her and moved down her neck to her collar bone. "I love you." Her whisper sounded so loud in the quiet field.

"Not as much as I love you," I whispered back as I nipped her collar bone and moved her t-shirt further down her arm. My phone vibrated against my leg and Max jumped up and yelped. I chuckled at her wide eyes as I reached down to grab my phone from my front pocket. My dad was calling me.

"Hey," I answered.

"Where are you?" he demanded quickly. His voice sounded off.

"With Max," I answered.

"You need to come home right now," he told me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked nervously. Max slipped off my lap hearing my voice.

"You're grandfather," my dad said quickly. "Fang, your grandfather is in the hospital. It's not looking so good."

I sprung up from my spot in the grass.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. Max sprung up from her spot as I headed straight for my car.

"You need to get home," he repeated. "We'll talk when you get here."

"Ok," I replied and then hung up. "My grandfather is in the hospital."

Max looked over at me and then we both slipped into my car. She reached over and took my hand. I glanced over at her. Rocks were slowly settling into the pit of my stomach and I felt sick. She squeezed my hand. I quickly turned the car on and sped out of the field.

My mind was blank as I drove as quickly as possible to my house. Max didn't let go of my hand and it was probably the only thing keeping me from driving right off the road and into a tree as fast as I could get the car going. She stroked my hand with her thumb and I focused on the feeling instead of everything else. I need to be grounded right now and Max is grounding me.

I pulled into my driveway and quickly shut off my car. I looked over at Max to see her already watching me with concern. I kissed her gently and then pulled away.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered with my forehead pressed against hers.

"Not unless you want me to," Max breathed. I looked into her brown eyes for comfort before I slipped out my car and shut my door. I heard the thud of Max's door and then her footsteps followed me to the door.

We slipped into the silent house. My parents were on the couch talking together. They both turned to face Max and I in the doorway. My mom gave a weak smile and my dad just looked at us.

"C'mon," Mom said calling us over. Max and I walked silently over to the other couch and sat down never breaking eye contact with my parents.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Fang, grandpa is in the hospital," my mother whispered. It's her father after all. "It's not looking so good, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"He's being kept alive by machines," Mom told me. I reached over and took Max's hand as a scary image of my grandfather attached to all kinds of wires and tubes overtook every other thought in my head. "There's nothing the doctors can do."

"Someone has to be able to do something," I told her. Mom never gives up hope. Never.

"Fang," My dad said. "The doctors can't do anything. As part of your grandfather's wishes we're going to take him off the machines. He didn't want to live like that."

"You're going to kill him?" I said slowly.

"Oh honey," My mom said moving over to sit next to me and wrap her arm around me. "It's what he wants. The doctors say he'll live for a couple days after we take him off the machines. He said this is our time to say goodbye."

"You're going to kill him," I stated bluntly. I felt Max's lips against my shoulder and relaxed a little. My mind was twisting and I couldn't keep a straight thought.

"Fang, he has it written. It's a legal document stating that he doesn't want to be kept alive by machines." Mom looked at me carefully as she explained. "We don't even have the choice to keep him alive. Legally we have to do it."

"We don't have to do anything," I told her. "I don't want him off the machines."

"It's not your choice," Mom said patiently. "It's his wish and we're going to honor it."

"We're going to go to the hospital," Dad told me. "We were waiting for you."

He stood and my mom followed his actions.

"Max, would you like us to drive you home?" My father asked as he grabbed his keys from coffee table.

"I want her to stay," I stated grabbing for Max. We both stood up. My father nodded. We all headed out towards the driveway and got in the car. I felt sick again how could this possibly be the last time I'll ever see my grandfather? How can the last conversation I had with him be the last one I will ever have with him? I don't even remember what we talked about exactly.

**A/N: Fang's life just took a turn for the worst. Review guys and I'll probably update tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! I slept until one today and was pissed when my brother came to make sure I was alive because I thought it was like 7 in themooring still. It's overcast here so you can't really blame me. Eitherway I slept away half the day unknowingly. Usually I at least kind of know that it's late when I'm waking up but this morning I had no clue. Enough about me though here's the chapter. **

Exhaustion racked my body. Max had been picked up by Nudge earlier. She was going to go sleep a little and bring me some new clothes. I missed her. She's been with me for the past couple days. She never came in the room with me just sat outside the room all day and all night. She should be back pretty soon. Within the next hour at least. She said she wouldn't be gone long.

I jammed a dollar into the vending machine and pressed the buttons for a soda. The machine work quickly and soon a drink clattered to the bottom. I slipped my hand into the opening and grabbed my cold soda. It hissed when I unscrewed the top. The drink soothed my dry aching throat. I've been on the verge of tears these past couple of days, but didn't let myself cry. As a result I've had the constant feeling of a golf ball of mucus in my throat.

I headed back to my grandfather's hospital room. My footsteps clanked against the ground and people moved around me. Most of the people were nurses or doctors, but occasionally a patient would walk by slowly in a hospital gown.

I slipped into the hospital room and was struck at the sight of nurses moving around my grandfather unplugging his heart rate monitor. My mother was sobbing with her hand against her mouth. My father desperately tried to comfort her.

I looked at my father for confirmation and he just nodded his head. I looked at my grandfather's limp lifeless body sitting in the hospital bed. His skin pale and ghostly. I've never seen him so broken. Something inside me snapped and I nearly ran out of the room. I threw my soda down onto a chair outside the hospital room and headed straight towards nothing.

I was at the front doors in a minute. I saw Max slipping in the doors and headed at her. She looked at me quickly. She had changed and she was holding a backpack.

"Hey I brought you some…" she trailed off quickly. I obviously wasn't looking too good. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. I never cry. It's just not something I do. "Fang."

I fell into her like a child. Even though I towered over her I dropped my head to her shoulder and she held me as silent tears streamed down my face. Her hand rubbed my back and it helped to calm me slightly. I couldn't help but cry. Everything hurt so much. Max didn't say anything to me she just held me while I cried harder than I ever have in my life.

…

Max pulled into my driveway. It was dark and threatening to rain any second. She shut of the SUV and leaned back in her seat with a long sigh. I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere but straight ahead. It was like every part of my body weighed a hundred pounds and moving any part of my body would be nearly impossible and much too hard.

"Fang," Max whispered. "Talk to me."

Finally I moved my head to look at her and it was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be.

"C'mon," Max said after a long time. She propped open her door and waited for me to move and do the same. "I'll take care of you."

I finally opened my door and got out of the car. Max waited for me and then took my hand as we walked towards the door. I let her lead me into my own house. It was too cold in the house to be comfortable. Max brought me straight up the stairs and to my room. It felt good to see my bed and the second I saw it I sat down on it. Max looked at me for a second before moving to my closet.

"Here," she said throwing me some clothes. I watched as she stripped off her shirt. She had her pants unbuttoned when I sprung forward and pinned her to the wall. The feel of her skin was all the distraction I needed. I instantly slipped my hands into her pants and cupped her butt in my hands. Mine. She's mine. I've never felt so possessive of Max but the thought of losing her was unbearable. I can't lose another person. I would take care of her until I die. Nothing will ever hurt this girl.

I focused all my pain into the kiss. I let my misery melt into her tongue. I allowed my sorrow to push into her lips. I left my loss behind in her skin. Max took all my feelings. She took them so I wouldn't have to deal with them. She distracted me. She let me use her like this. That's all I'm doing really. I'm using the love of my life to take away my pain. I touched her everywhere I could. I let her body take away all my thoughts and replace them with thoughts about her. I ground my hips into hers until I heard her gasp. She sucked my lip and pulled my head down harder on her lips. I shouldn't be using her like this.

"I'm using you," I told her pulling away. She looked up at me through wide eyes. I pulled my hands out of her pants and took a step back.

"Fang," she said breathlessly. She took my hands and pulled me back to her. "I love you."

"I'm using you," I repeated.

"I know," she said with a small smile. "I know because I've done the same to you. I'm here."

I pulled away from her and moved to grab the clothes she had thrown at me. When I straightened I found her still staring at me. Her unbuttoned pants hung loosely about halfway down her butt and her shirt was missing. Her hair was messy and her lips red. I did that to her.

"I'm going to shower," I told her. I moved past her quickly and headed straight towards my bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I locked Max's body out of my thoughts. I peeled off my dirty cloths. I need a shower more than ever at this point.

The warm water helped me relax a little. I went through the motions of washing my hair and body. Finally, when I was about to turn off the shower, I felt a tear trickle down my face. I opened my mouth and caught it. The salty quality of the droplet made it clear that it was indeed a tear and not just water. More tears came and slowly my throat started to close. My grandfather's pale face and lifeless body came to mind. My legs wobbled and my hands shook. I will never see him again. No more phone calls. No more advice. No more weekend visits. No more of him ever. What will I do? Why didn't I visit him more? I should have seen him every day. Maybe if he wasn't so lonely he could have lived longer. I could have saved him and I didn't.

"Fang?" Max questioned from outside the bathroom door. She was worried about me, I could hear it in her voice. I wiped the tears from my face and swallowed the giant ball in my throat. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," the word caught in my throat. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, I'm fine." I shut off the water. I rushed to dry myself off. I threw on the new clothes Max had given me and brushed my teeth. My hair was all over the place but I didn't bother to fix it, Max wouldn't really care. Finally I pulled open the door to find Max sitting across the hallway. She shot her head up to look at me with concern.

I reached my hand out and helped her up. She looked me up and down carefully. Finally she reached up and ran a hand through my hair slowly and gently. I reached over and traced her lip. She trembled under my touch and I almost smiled. I can control Maximum Ride with the touch of a finger.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded again. "But I don't want you to cook me anything." I gave her a small smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Go lie down and I'll get you something premade," she said quickly.

"Sweetie, I'll get you something," I told her gently. Max doesn't need to take care of me I'll take care of her, it's my job.

"Fang," Max warned. "I'm serious." I sighed and decided I would get nowhere. I didn't argue further and slipped into my bedroom.

I threw myself down on my bed and propped my head up with a pillow. I flipped through the channels until I found _300_ and stopped. This move is awesome. Max came in with two water bottles and a bag of chips. She had on some of my clothes. She hopped over me and onto the other half of the bed. We both bounced for a second before the bed settled. She handed me a water bottle and opened the bag of chips. She was instantly invested in the movie like a sort of trance.

I pulled her to me and used her body to keep mine warm. She curled into my chest quickly. Her breath fell onto the fabric of my shirt and warmed a circle with every exhale. She reached across my torso calmly and slipped her hand under my shirt so it rested on the left side of my stomach lazily. I allowed my eyes to close and my body to relax. Soon I could only feel the flutter of her heart and the warmth of her breath. I slipped into unconsciousness easily.

**A/N: Max is there for Fang, so sweet. Review guys! I'm looking to update tomorrow but it all depends onwhat comes up such as homework. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I'm absolutely horrible. I have an array of excuses ready but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. So please forgive me. Thank you guys for giving me 400 reviews even though I've been horrible at updating! You guys are the best for that, so thank you. I'll let you get straight to chapter now since I've made you wait so long. **

I woke up and felt unusually achy. I must've slept late. Sleeping late makes me achy. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. Max was sitting next to me on the bed with her feet curled up and her back leaning against the headboard of my bed. My sweatpants bunched at her ankles and fell over her feet making her look small and short. She held a piece of paper in front of her and she bit the nail of her free thumb. I stretched and she looked over at me instantly.

"Hey," she said with a smile. She leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hey," I said and sat up. I pulled her against my side quickly. I wanted her close. Yesterday felt like years away and the pain was but an ache right now. "What is that?"

She looked up at me and then rested her head against my shoulder. She handed me the paper and I took it from her gently. The handwriting was cursive and careful. I recognized it as my grandfather's easily.

"He wrote me a letter," she whispered. "Apparently he was going to send it out the day he died. That's what the nurse said anyway."

I glanced down at her but all I could see was the top of her head.

_"Dear Max, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. My grandson mentioned that you've been having trouble lately and I hope you're working through all of your difficulties. You're a sweet girl and one of the only girls capable of breaking my grandson's heart. I feel that my time is coming near. I had some last things to tell you. I want you to know that if no one else does, that I believe in you my dear. You are an extraordinary girl and will become and amazing woman someday. Make sure that someday when you are grown into what I know will be a beautiful woman, you take care of my grandson. He's a good boy. He may seem like he's strong but we both know better. Make sure that you always take care of my boy. My only wish is that he is happy and I hope that you will always make sure that he's happy. I wish you luck in all you do. Please come visit whenever you feel you have time. Thank you for giving my grandson happiness. And I hope you never forget our conversation about baseball." _

Her hand brushed against my cheek and I realized I was crying. I'm turning into a girl. Jeez I've got pull myself together. I can't keep crying like a big baby.

"Fang," she said tiredly. "Fang, I love you."

"I love you too," I told her.

"I promise you that I'll never stop loving you," she told me strongly. I looked into her eyes. Even after everything she's done to me I know I could never stop loving her. She could be a murderer and I would never stop loving her.

"I promise you, Max, I'll never stop loving you either," I told her.

"I promise I'll always keep you happy," she told me glancing down at the paper in my hand.

"I promise you that I can only be happy when you're happy," I told her. I reached over and brushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. This was one of those times. Those times when you look over at someone or something and are instantly struck by how beautiful they are. Max is always beautiful, but there are times when I look at her and instantly fall in love with her all over again. I feel my heart squeeze as it surrenders to Max wholly and completely. This was one of those times.

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut off my moment with Max. Max fumbled in my sweatpants before she pulled out her phone. She swiped the screen and then pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked impatiently. "Never said that. Now really isn't a good-"

Max sighed and leaned back into me. I smiled as she rolled her eyes at the person calling her.

"Yeah I'll talk to him," Max said tiredly. "Hey Ben-"

Max clearly got cut off again and she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Ha-ha," Max said dryly. I detected a bit of hostility in her voice. "Look Ben, if I wanted to be an ass I would have just come right out and been an ass. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of egging your house."

I froze.

"Why would I even want to egg your house?"

Max paused and tapped my hand with a beat.

"I hate to ruin whatever wonderful story Phil made up, but we never went out," Max said. "Our relationship started and ended with making out at a party. A year ago, mind you."

Max rolled her eyes and tapped her foot against the air impatiently.

"You don't believe me? Want to talk to my _boyfriend_?" Max inquired. "He's right here."

Max waited for a minute and then thrust her phone towards me.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," I told her. She just shoved her phone at me harder. I finally took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a monotone.

"Tell that bitch that she better come clean off my house," a guy spat through the phone at me.

"I hate to break it to you, asshole, but Max was with me all night," I said. "My grandfather passed away last night and she was with me the entire night."

"If I find out she-"

"I think you should hang up," I stated and then hung up quickly. "You didn't egg a house, did you?"

"Of course I did," Max scoffed. "The dude screwed me out of a deal. I just didn't do it last night I did it last week. They were on vacation."

"Max," I said.

"What? The guy is an ass," Max stated defensively. "I made out with him, like, a year ago and then he went around saying we slept together. I set the rumor straight and he was picked on and stuff. I went to buy a dirt bike from his dad and he screwed me over. I hate him."

"So you egged his house?"

"Naturally," she said with a wave of her hand and then she was climbing out of my bed.

"You thought that was a good idea?"

"I still think it's a good idea."

"It's not," I stated.

"Justice is served," she said wiping imaginary dirt from her hands.

"Except he's going to be pissed when he finds out you were lying," I told her.

"He won't bother calling me again," Max said dismissively. "It's not worth his time."

"Why didn't tell me you were going to do it?" I asked. I don't like the idea of Max being able to sneak out at night and do something like that without me even remotely knowing.

"I didn't want you to worry," she said. She moved to come straddle my lap. I smiled up at her.

"More like you didn't want to have to hear me tell you that it was a stupid idea," I told her.

"Eh," Max said with a shrug. "Whichever way you want to look at it works."

I flipped us so now I was on top of Max. My weight held her down and she beamed up at me. She gave me one of her smirks that would make anyone feel nervous. I reached up with one hand and stroked from her forehead down her neck. I made Maximum Ride shiver and close her eyes.

"You're a piece of work," I whispered to her.

"I know," she whispered back. She looked up at me expectantly. "C'mon Fang." She bent up towards me and captured my lips in hers. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

…

"What hurts the most!" Max sang sitting up on her knees in her truck and pointing at me as I drove through the town streets. She pointed at me dramatically. "Was being so close!"

I laughed at her and turned up the radio. She took off her seatbelt so it wasn't restricting her as she turned to face me while kneeling.

"And having so much to say!" She belted. Max cannot sing. Like at all.

"And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do!" Max sang out while piercing my ears.

"Get over here," I said unable to keep from touching her any longer. I reached over and grabbed her. I slid her across the seat and over to me. She leaned into me giggling. I focused on the road while she nuzzled my neck. Her laugher fell on my skin creating a buzz through my whole body. The setting sun came into the truck's windshield and shone against her tanned skin. "God, I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," she replied as she sat up and faced me while kneeling again.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. So far she had just taken me down back roads that seemed to be going nowhere.

"Somewhere pretty," Max said.

"I'm already somewhere pretty," I replied giving her a smirk as I reached around her waist and slipped my hand into the waistband of her jeans.

"We're going somewhere prettier," she whispered in my ear. She nipped my earlobe and I nearly swerved. "Turn right."

"Why are we going here?" I asked her as I turned right. I stopped as soon as I realized we pulled onto a dirt road. "Are you sure?"

"Keep going," she said with a smile. "We're going here because I want you to be happy. I don't know how to make you happy right now, but I'm working on getting you distracted long enough to be happy."

"I'm happy," I defended.

She didn't say anything and that was enough for me to know she didn't believe one bit of the bullshit I just spewed. We drove down the dirt road for what seemed like miles it was nothing but fields for miles and miles. It seemed like there was no end to the fields. It was amazing. We approached a metal gate and Max hopped out of the truck without a word. She untangled the chain around the gate and then pulled it away. I drove through and stopped. I could see her putting the gate back in my rearview mirror. Finally she jogged back and hopped into the truck.

I kept driving down the dirt road. I had this awesome cloud of smoke behind me. Can someone say badass?

"It's preserved land," Max told me. "It's a big place for bonfires. I'm just too lazy to take the drive now. I used to come here when I was younger though. We'd party all night and then leave in the morning. Turn left."

I turned left onto the field of tall grass. I kept straight barely able to see over the grass. A tall tree grew in the field ahead. I'm guessing that's where we're going. I hadn't realized we were going uphill but eventually we came to the top of the hill by the tree. It was a very gradual increase and decrease, barely a hill. Below the tree a couple feet was a pond I hadn't been able to see. I parked under the tree.

Max looked over at me and smiled. She clambered out of the truck hastily. I smiled and then slipped out of the truck. Max was standing a couple feet away slipping out of her clothes messily. I watched her pull at her shirt trying to get it over her head. Then I watched her pull out of each leg of her jeans. Finally she bent down and used the truck to help her take off her socks. Her shoes had been discarded in the truck long ago. Then, she looked up at me and beamed devilishly.

"Well," she said looking from my eyes to my body. I rolled my eyes and then slipped my shirt off. Max let out a low whistle and then snickered. I slipped my sneakers off. Then, I undid the button on my jeans and then unzipped them. They fell to the ground with one little shove and I stepped out. Finally I pulled my socks off and ran at Max. She laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me after her down the small hill to the pond. It was almost like a movie. Except for the fact that a movie pond would have been way cleaner than our pond and probably wouldn't have fish. Never the less, I pulled Max under with me.

We came up from under the water and Max smiled at me with soggy hair. I leaned down and kissed her letting my hands come to her ribcage. She tasted like the pound water but it was easy to get over that with the distraction of her tongue against mine. It was like I was being shocked all over my body. I fingered the edge of her bra loving the feel of her skin against my fingers.

"How am I doing?" Max asked breathlessly. "Are you happy?"

"You have no idea," I said molding my lips to hers again.

…

"That one is Orion," Max declared pointing up at a constellation. I followed her finger to clump of stars. I guess I'll have to take her word for it. "That's the only one I know."

"Not true," I said quickly. I scanned the sky looking for a pattern. I pointed. "That's the big dipper."

Max laid between my legs and I leaned back against the walls of the bed of the truck. We had a blanket under us and covering us. Max pressed her forehead against my arm and followed my finger to the constellation.

"I see it," she whispered.

"And this," I said pointing to another group of stars. "Is the little dipper." She followed my arm again until she found it.

"Got it," she told me. I dropped my arm.

"We suck at this," I whispered into her ear. She laughed and threw her head back into my chest.

With the soft music playing in the background and the feel of Max's jeans made soft from years of wear, I found myself happy. In that moment the weight of my grandfather's death wasn't so heavy. The warm breeze in the cool night seemed to take all my pain and blow it off. My pain was replaced by the warmth Max brought into my life. Every time she laugh or smiled a bit of my loss went away.

"I love this song," Max whispered to me. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the soft hum of the song. It sounded eighties. Something about the lyrics made my heart constrict. "Dance with me, Fang."

I kissed her head. She stood up. I shivered with the loss of her warmth. It reminded me of the cold shiver you get when you walk away from a fire. She held her hand out to me and I smiled and took it. Her arms warmed around my neck and I placed mine on her hips. I bent my head to rest my forehead against hers. We swayed and I twirled her under the stars in the bed of her truck. I twirled her into my stomach.

"You're mine Maximum Ride and don't you ever forget it," I told her. I twirled her back out and then she came to wrap her arms around me again.

**A/N: Nothing that great just some Fax. Please review anyway and I absolutely promise that I will update tomorrow at some point before midnight. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, it's before midnight. I'm seriously going to just crash after this so just read it I have nothing to say. **

Max and I are both exhausted. She was craving a cigarette all night and couldn't stop sweating or shaking. So we improvised. We stayed up all night watching movies with the intent of sleeping the day away. That idea got shut down when Ace needed a babysitter. I was struggling to stay awake while sitting on Max's couch. Her warmth was making me drowsy. Her head sat in my lap and she had extended her body across the couch. Ace was happily propped up on Max's stomach with his back against the couch as he watching his talking animals. I stroked Max's hair watching as her eyes drifted shut slowly. She had bags under her eyes and her cheeks were rosy from the warm room.

"Hello!" A child called. Angel or Joey? I'm not sure yet I'll have to hear the voice again.

"Hey!" Mark called. "Anyone home?"

"Living room," I replied. Mark's heavy footsteps were echoed by a child's footsteps. Mark and Joey appeared in the doorway to the living room and gave us matching smiles. Way to be brothers.

"You guys look like you're partying hard," Mark said smirking as he stared at the three of us on the couch. "Another crazy Sunday afternoon I see."

"We know how to go hard? What can I say?" Max said tiredly. Joey ran over and sprung onto my lap missing Max's head by an inch but she didn't even bother to flinch.

"We did bikes today," Joey told me. He had a ring of something chocolate around his mouth and his fingers were sticky.

"What else?" I asked making sure he didn't fall as he went to stand on the arm of the couch.

"And Mark gave me a candy bar," Joey continued as he watched his feet. "And I ate the whole thing!" He looked up at me with a smile and I smiled back.

"What are you guys doing today?" Mark asked us as he moved to lift Ace up and off of Max's stomach.

"We're thinking of attending a ball," Max said as she shifted onto her side. "Do you think this is too casual?" she gestured to her sweatpants and then my sweatpants.

"I'm serious," Mark said as he bounced Ace.

"What do you think dipshit?" Max countered.

"You're not going to do anything?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Max replied as she moved to intertwine our fingers. I bent down to her ear.

"I was planning on doing something later," I told her as I nipped her ear. Max snickered.

"Well, I've got plans so I was hoping you could watch Joe," Mark stated.

"I hate to crush your dreams-"

"Please?" Mark whined. "It's with a pretty girl."

"Or you could hang out with me," Max said smirking. "It doesn't get any prettier than this." The sweatpants weren't helping her case, but underneath those sweatpants and messy hair was the prettiest girl in the world.

"C'mon just watch him," Mark begged while pouting his lip.

"No," Max stated simply. "We have plans." She motioned between us.

"You just said you didn't have plans!" Mark protested.

"We have _plans_ just not the kind you were asking about," Max specified. I couldn't help but snort.

Mark just stared at her looking pale. He recovered quickly though.

"Well those are my plans for this girl tonight but I can't do my plan if I'm with a four year old," Mark told us pleadingly.

"When have I ever changed my mind?" Max questioned as she reached over to change the channel.

"I'll owe you," Mark said and Max stopped and looked up at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Max asked quickly. Now we're getting down to business.

"I'll do your science homework," Mark said quickly.

"I don't do that anyway," Max scoffed and was instantly disinterested.

"Candy?"

"Try again."

"I'll cover for you at Grandma's crap," Mark offered desperately. Max looked more than satisfied.

"Deal!" She said reaching forward to shake his hand. They shook on it and Mark looked so happy that it was almost comical.

"Alright Joey, you're with Max," Mark told him quickly. Joey was transfixed with the TV. I had almost forgotten that he was here he was being so still. "Here." He nearly threw Ace at Max and scurried off in a rush.

Max and I looked at each other tiredly and then we resumed our half asleep state in silence.

…

"Fang?" Max asked as she put away her shirts in her closet.

I grunted. My focus was on texting Sam.

"Do you think we're too comfortable with each other?" Max asked. I took me a minute to process that she wanted to have a serious conversation. I slipped my phone into my pocket. Max is far more important than Sam. I looked up at her to see her staring at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean that there's really no more steps for us to take," Max stated. "I mean that we have already done everything. I feel like we're falling into a routine and they say routines make people fall out of love."

"Are you falling out of love?" I asked her. My voice was level but my gut was twisting.

"Of course not," she said quickly. "But I'm scared we will."

"And by steps you mean what?"

"I mean that it's not like there's another step after sex that we can take," Max said. Of course there is, but the next steps involve a lot of commitment.

"Of course there is," I told her.

"Like what?" She said as she walked towards me. I reached for her and pulled her in.

"Like college," I whispered in her ear. "Like marriage." I felt her tense a little. "Like kids someday." That really got her tense. She sprung up from my lap.

"I don't want kids," she told me quickly. "I don't want them for a really long time at least."

I raised my hands. "I'm not implying that we have to take all these steps right away. I'm not saying that we even have to take those steps together. I'm just saying that they're steps we're working towards."

"What if I don't want to go to college?" Max blurted. Her face was red and her eyes were nervous. I thought we were talking about our relationship?

"Max," I started tiredly. "What's this really about?"

Max looked me up and down for a minute but I held my ground on the topic.

"I don't want to go to college, Fang," Max whispered honestly she was looking at her feet. "I hate school. I'm just nervous that if I don't go I'll lose everything. I'm scared that I'll have no future. I'm scared my family will be disappointed. I'm scared that I'll lose you." She glanced up at me nervously.

I thought it over for a minute.

"College is important," I stated.

"I know," Max answered timidly.

"And you'd be giving up a scholarship," I reminded her. "Full-ride to just about anywhere."

"I've already gotten offers," Max told me. "They're waiting for me to sign at this point."

"But, Max, if you don't go to college that won't make me not love you," I told her. She quickly made direct eye contact with me and I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes. "What's your plan?"

"I don't have one," Max admitted. "I'm going to make it up as I go along, I think."

"Is this something you're seriously considering?" I asked her.

"I just was thinking about it the other day," Max said. "I have tons of offers to colleges everywhere. I could go anywhere I want for free. Harvard wants me. Harvard, Fang! Me, Maximum Ride, in Harvard. Isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard?"

I couldn't help but smile at the image of Max surrounded by a bunch of guys with achene and glasses in a classroom and preppy kids in Polo shirts.

"I got accepted to Penn," I told her. "I think I'm going there."

"I got accepted too," she mumbled. "I got more than accepted. They want to play whatever sport I want. They said they'd put me on the golf team if I wanted!"

"You don't want to do that?" I asked. "You don't want to play sports?"

"I honestly hate running," she said. "I hate it with a passion."

"That has nothing to do with sports," I told her. "You love sports. You love being active."

She gave a dismissive wave. I stood and moved towards her. I took both of her hands in mine and waited until she looked at me.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if that'll make you happy," I whispered. "If you don't want to go to college then, that's fine. If you want to go to college on the other side of the world, that's fine. If you want to come to Penn State with me then I'd be more than happy to be with you."

"You're not helping," she whispered. "I need to make a decision."

"Just do what will make you happy," I told her. "Think ahead. Don't think so much in the moment."

"I'm thinking of pursuing a job in the fast food industry," she said seriously. I looked her over with a smirk.

"Very funny," I said dryly.

"I'm freaking hilarious," she said giving me half a smile.

"Hysterical," I said sarcastically.

Max's phone went off from over on the other side of the room. She moved to grab it and smiled when she looked down.

"You, me, and a bunch of drunk teenagers, what do you say?" Max asked with a devilish smirk.

"Party?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she replied.

"On a Sunday night?" I questioned.

"Those are always the best," she told me and instantly dropped her pants. I gulped at the sight of her wiggling into a pair of skinny jeans. "Is that a no?"

"I'm game."

…

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" Max asked. I couldn't help but laugh. I could barely feel my lips but I knew Max's would feel good against them. I pointed lazily at her and laughed. She laughed at me too. She's so amazing.

"I remember," I slurred. I couldn't talk straight if I wanted to, but it's ok.

"Well, I love you too!" She declared and we both cracked up with laugher. She's so funny. Love is funny. Life is funny. Everything is funny.

"Max, did you know that you're hot?" I asked her.

"You're hot too," she said pointing at me unsteadily. God she's drunk too. She reached over and nearly stuck her hand all the way down my pants.

"Do you want to fuck?" I asked her grinding my hips against hers.

"I always want to fuck you," Max said. We both busted up laughing. I like being drunk. It's so happy here. Max sticks her hands down my pants when we're drunk and she tells me she wants to fuck.

"Then let's fuck," I said simply moving closer to her. I pressed my numb lips to hers desperately. So what we're in the middle of a party surrounded by other people. I'm going to fuck this hot as fuck girl that I love.

"Ok!" someone yelled. I was grabbed by my shirt and someone took Max's hand out of my pants. I looked over to see Iggy next to me looking miserable. "You guys should go eat something and tone it down for a while."

Max busted up laughing and I couldn't stop myself from laughing too. Iggy's funny.

"Iggy where's my sister?" Max slurred moving to put a hand on his shoulder to balance herself. She can't walk. That made me laugh harder. "You know the one with dark hair. The one you are dating."

"Ella?" Iggy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that one," Max said pointing at him and laughing her ass off. That triggered more laugher from me. I couldn't help it.

"She's with Nudge playing beer pong," Iggy answered. "I'm designated driver, remember?"

"I remember!" I told him. Iggy is driving us home. Iggy looked over at me nervously. What's he nervous about? Life is too great to be nervous.

"Fang and I were just going to fuck," Max told Iggy calmly. Iggy gave us a weird look.

"Maybe I should take you guys home then," Iggy said looking between us. I couldn't keep myself up straight the room was spinning.

"No, it's ok," Max slurred and reached for the waistband of her pants. Damn she was going to pull her pants down. Fucking hot. Iggy stopped her though. Asshole.

"Yeah, let's go home," Iggy said pulling Max. Iggy grabbed my arm and pulled me after him. I couldn't figure out which way we were going so I let him drag me. I focused in on Max and grabbed her. I slipped my hand into her pants and reached for her ass. She has a hot ass.

"Fang!" Iggy yelled and pulled my hand from Max's pants.

"Fuck off," I mumbled and reached for Max again.

"You can do that later," Iggy told me angrily. What's he got to be mad about?

Iggy brought us outside. The sun was rising. It's pretty. Not as pretty as Max. He threw us against the car and looked at us. Iggy can't drive he got his license taken away when they all got caught for street racing. Iggy walked away and left us there. I would have moved to touch Max, but I felt vomit starting to rise in my throat. I couldn't get my bearings so I just bent over and puked in the driveway of the house.

"Are you ok?" Max slurred.

I answered with another heave that let loose more liquidly vomit. I hate puking. It fucking sucks.

Iggy came out with Dylan, Nudge, Mark, Taylor, and Ella. He looked down at the vomit by my feet.

"Gross dude," Iggy said. I just looked at him. I felt nasty. "Get in the car." Iggy helped me into the car and sat Max on my lap. Everyone else loaded in sitting on laps and on the ground. Finally Iggy got behind the wheel and drove out of the house quickly.

"Window," I mumbled feeling like every movement was becoming difficult. I felt sick again and I needed the fresh air. I felt sleepy. I leaned back and allowed myself to fall asleep. I'd wake up later.

**A/N: You guys write awesome reviews that make me want to update when I'm sick, literally, and tired. So review! I'll probably update tomorrow...maybe. I think I might have plans so I'm not making any promises. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you guys all had a good Saturday. I didn't even get out of bed until at least 2. I can't even do anything tonight because I have to wake up at 7 to go to lacrosse! Remind me again why I signed up for that? Ugh, whatever it's life I guess. Here's the chapter, it's a little short so sorry. **

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm and a banging headache. I somehow managed to get myself out of the house without smelling like vomit and drove to pick Max up. She refused to get up so I left her at her house and drove to school.

I'm currently seated next to Sam in physics first period. Mrs. Torres was just getting started but I couldn't even bring myself to listen. It was hard enough to keep my stomach at bay and my head from exploding. Max stumbled in followed by Mark. I'm sure I looked just as bad as them, but they looked bad. Mrs. Torres gave them both weary looks as she took their pass and scanned it over to make sure they had arrived at an appropriate time based on the probably forged time on their pass. Max walked right over to me and held out her hand. Two light drops fell into my palm. Pills. She handed me a water bottle and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure you want these," she whispered. Then she quickly walked over to her desk. I popped the pills and washed them down with water. God knows what they were but as long as they make this feeling go away I'll be happy. I haven't been this hung over in a really long time. This is a real reality check. I barely remember last night anyway.

Mrs. Torres droned on and on and she just kept making my head hurt more. When I looked at Max she had her head down on her desk and her book firmly covering her head. Mark had his head in his hands with his eyes half closed and he was basically drooling.

"Miss. Ride!" Mrs. Torres called. Max remained under her book. She must be really tried to be actually sleeping in class. Max usually doesn't let her guard down that much. Though she's bad and may not listen in class she usually doesn't take the next step into sleeping.

"Max!" Mrs. Torres yelled walking closer. "Max!" Max sprung up sending her book sliding down her back and over the back of her chair. She looked confused until her eyes landed on Mrs. Torres. The class erupted in laughter, but Max didn't seem to be amused with herself.

"Do you know-" Mrs. Torres was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Mrs. Torres sighed and rushed to answer the phone. I'm sure she anticipated it being for Max or Mark, but most likely Max.

"Mark, it's for you," Mrs. Torres said. "It's your mother." That wiped the happiness right off Mark's tired face.

"What does she want?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"I guess you'll have to talk to her to find out," Mrs. Torres said impatiently holding the phone out in front of her. When Mark walked by Max she snickered. I'm sure Max was thinking the same thing as me: Busted!

"Mom?" Mark asked into the phone. Mrs. Torres moved to continue teaching. "I swear I didn't!" Mrs. Torres looked pissed at Mark's outburst. Honestly, what did she expect would happen? "No, mom I didn't touch them! Why would I do that? Max did it!"

"No I didn't!" Max instantly protested even though I'm sure she didn't know what it was and I'm sure she probably did it.

"Yeah, mom she did it," Mark continued as he smiled at Max devilishly. "Actually she's right here."

"I swear to god-" Max started.

"She wants to talk to you," Mark interrupted whatever threat she was about to make. The class laughed as Max walked over angrily.

"Auntie Jane I swear I didn't-" Max was cut off and the look on her face was hysterical. Mark snickered from where he stood next to her. "He's lying! Why would I set the curtains on fire? Gazzy did it!"

"Did he really?" Mark as he quietly. Max just shrugged. Since fire was involved I can't say I'd be surprised if it was Gazzy. "Taylor might have done it."

"Taylor might have done it!" Max yelled into the phone. "I didn't do it I swear. I wasn't even at the house since Friday."

Max kicked Mark angrily as she listened to her aunt on the phone.

"It was Gazzy or Taylor I bet!" Max told her. "Ask them 'cause I didn't touch them."

"Good riddance those curtains are ugly," Mark told her crossing his arms.

"Mark has motive," Max quickly said into the phone. Mark reached for the phone. "He always goes on about how much he hates the curtains!"

"Guys!" Mrs. Torres finally protested. "No rough housing and keep the conversation to yourselves."

Max held up a finger to Mrs. Torres.

"Yeah, ok, we'll talk to you later," Max said into the phone. "Yup we love you too. Yes, I'll tell Taylor you want to talk to her. Yeah, I'll tell Mark you love him. Ok, yeah, sure. Ok, bye."

Max hung up the phone and glared at her cousin.

"I hate you," she said kicking him again. "Why'd you set the curtains on fire?"

"I didn't!" Mark protested as they both started for their seats. Mrs. Torres watched them while impatiently tapping her foot.

"Five bucks says Jase," Max said with a smirk.

"I'll put five on Tay," Mark said smirking back. They quickly shook hands and then they sat down at their respective seats.

"Are you done?" Mrs. Torres asked them angrily.

"Unfortunately, I'm never done," Max said.

…

"So I was thinking," Max said as she juggled the ball all over her body. It'd hit her thigh and bounce up to her chest, then down to her foot, then her knee and around to her back, then the heel of her foot and back around to her front where she'd headed it to me. It was amazing to watch and seemingly second nature to her.

My English teacher was MIA and so we're passing time.

"About?" I asked.

"History," she stated. "We were talking about some war and they talked about Benedict Arnold."

"He was a traitor," I stated as I hit it back over to her. She caught it in her hands and looked at me seriously.

"Do you think they named eggs benedict after him?"

I laughed at her. I laughed for real. She just looked at me stone faced. Looks like we've switched positions.

"Some deep thoughts there," I told her sarcastically. "Good to know what you think about during history."

"I'm serious," Max told me forcefully.

"I'm sure you are and that's what worries me," I stated through a smile. She threw the soccer ball at me angrily. I caught it and looked at her over it. She was frowning and crossing her arms.

"Don't pout 'cause you're stupid," I whined smirking at her red face. It looked like she wanted another soccer ball to throw at me.

"Fuck you," Max mumbled.

"Maximum Ride please refrain from swearing!" A voice boomed. I turned to see my teacher had walked in. Only ten minutes late. Max slowly started to smirk devilishly. She's not in this class, she has math. "Now sit the fuck down."

Max snickered and took a seat without question.

"Where are you supposed to be?" my English teacher said finally looking over Max again.

"Math," Max replied.

"Well, get going!" My teacher said with a smile as he pointed at the door.

"Can you write me a pass?" Max asked standing up from her seat. The class laughed and my teacher just smiled at her before moving to grab a pass. He wrote her a pass and sent her off without another word.

"How do you keep that kid in check?" My teacher asked me with wide eyes. He looked tired.

"I don't," I replied.

**A/N: Review guys! Go do something fun for me since I'm stuck in my house on a Saturday night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know you probably want to kill me, but if you kill me then you get no more updates ever. Please don't kill me. I know I've been horrible. I'm sure you guys have your own shit going on but my life is crazy! Random things keep popping up that I forgot about and they take hours. I waited at the doctor's office for 3 freaking hours yesterday. Plus I had homework and I was sick so I just went to bed when I got home. I'm still sick actually. I've been sick for going on three weeks. My parents finally decided that there might actually be something wrong with me. Shocker, Mom. Plus, since this week is short all my after school shit got moved to Monday so I was after school. I also waited too do all my driver's ed classes so I'm racing to finish them before my test date. Past me was not looking out for future me. I just had a meeting with my guidance counsler and she literally handed me a packet of absolute crap that I have to get done. She also convinced my dad that he should sign me up for a six week SAT prep class that lasts for like six hours every Saturday. My dad though it was a great idea only because it doesn't effect him at all. He just has to pay for it. I'm the one who has to wake up at the crack of freaking dawn on another day of the week and drive there eight times on a Saturday. And on top of it all lacrosse started. I'm so overwhelmed and I'm wicked sorry that I bailed for a couple days but this story had to take the backburner for a couple days so that I didn't completely go out of my mind. My fellow juniors can relate I'm sure. I'm sorry that I just ranted but I wanted to at least explain myself. Here's the chapter and I'm sorry but it's really short.**

Max and I lay in her bed. I took up the job of tracing circles onto her exposed hips until she shivered. Max was pretending to watch the TV but we both knew she wasn't. She said she wanted a cigarette so I distracted her. I placed my head on her shoulder and she was holding my head there. I kissed her shoulder and dipped down a little low by the edge of her pants before coming up.

"Fang," Max whispered against my hair. I smirked.

Our moment was quickly ruined when Max's door flew open and slammed against the wall.

"Dude, I just patched up that hole!" Max exclaimed looking at her younger cousin, Taylor, angrily.

"Adam said he wants to do _stuff_," Taylor said frantically. Max looked from Taylor to me and then back to Taylor.

"Maybe this is a conversation we should have later," Max said slowly. "You know when we can sit down and talk."

"No, this needs to happen now," Taylor said as she flew forward to sit at the end of Max's bed. "He's coming to pick me up soon."

Max looked pained.

"You're fourteen," I reminded her.

"What does _stuff_ even imply?" Taylor asked us while ignoring my comment.

"It implies that you're too young to be doing it if you don't know what it means," Max stated clearly. "Tell him no, Tay."

"Why?" Taylor asked Max confused.

"Uh, 'cause in case you didn't hear Fang, you're fourteen," Max said simply.

"How old were you?" Taylor countered.

"I'm not a good example," Max said quickly.

"How old was Ella?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Again, not a good example," Max told Taylor quickly. "Why don't you go ask Ella if she regrets what she did?"

"Just help me," Taylor groaned.

"No one helped me," Max mumbled. She smiled at me. "I turned out fine."

"Max!" Taylor yelled. "Please."

Max sighed and gave me a weary look.

"Go ask Ella for help," Max said with a wave of her hand. "She's the sensitive one."

"Yeah, but you know how to get boys," Taylor insisted.

"You already have a boy," Max pointed out. "I'm good at getting boys, keeping boys…let's just say Fang here is a miracle boy." I leaned over and kissed her neck.

"_Max_," Taylor whined.

"What does he mean by stuff?" Max finally asked impatiently.

"I don't know! That's why I'm here!"

"Well how far have you guys gone?" Max asked. Taylor got a little red. Serves her right for interrupting Max and Fang time.

"Like second," Taylor mumbled.

"Then he wants to go to third," Max said simply. To her it was simple. "And he's clearly being really smooth about it." She added under her breath and I smiled.

"Yeah, but, I don't know…how do I…Help me!"

Max finally sighed and got off the bed. The imprint of her body was warm and the blankets were ruffled. Max grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her out into the hall. I could hear their hushed whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying. I'm happy I couldn't make out what they were saying. Something told me I didn't want to know.

"Gross!" Taylor exclaimed. I snickered and reached to turn the TV up.

"It's part of life!" Max exclaimed. I threw a pillow over my face to keep from laughing.

Finally, Max slipped back into the room. I heard the soft pad of her footsteps and then her weight hit the bed making it bonce.

"What do you want to do?" Max asked me. I lifted the pillow up from my face enough to peer out and see her staring at me.

"Nothing," I told her.

"Nothing?" Max inquired. She raised both of her eyebrows and looked at me skeptically. I flopped the pillow back onto my face. I felt her leg as it swung across my stomach and then I felt both her legs on either side of me. Her weight fell onto my lower stomach and I gulped. Hot damn. Max slowly leaned into me pressing first her stomach than her chest against mine. Finally she removed the pillow from my face and stared at me. I bent up and kissed her hard. Max smiled into our kiss before she responded. She moved her lips around mine. The usual buzz ran all over my body starting at my lips. Max pulled away and smiled at me.

"Still want to do nothing?" She asked me devilishly. I answered by pulling her back down and slamming my lips to hers.

…

"How are you?" Max asked me in a whisper. She was curled into me on her bed. The night had taken over leaving us in the dark aside from the glow of the TV.

"Happy," I said kissing the top of her head.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbled. I sighed and took a breath. My chest started to ache so I clung to Max tighter.

"Ok," I told her. "I miss him."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max asked me gently.

"Not really," I told her. We paused in our embrace. "How are you?"

"Still want a cigarette every day, but it's not as bad anymore," she told me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Not really," she mumbled. "Mark yelled at me the other day and said he didn't want to listen to me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked.

"Not really," she mumbled again.

"My mom wants me to buy a suit for my grandfather's memorial service," I told her.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" She asked.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Ace threw his food at my face yesterday," Max commented.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked her and I felt my smile threatening to rise.

"Not really," she chuckled.

"I stepped in the neighbor's dog's poop yesterday," I added.

"Want me to talk to him?" Max asked giggling.

"Not really," I mumbled as I chuckled into her hair.

"I signed the papers with Penn State this morning," Max said softly. I sprung up from my spot in bed.

"That's serious," I told her. She stared at me for a long time.

"The director said I can play whatever I want," she said. "I don't know what I want to play."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked her no longer smiling. "I'm not even sure if that's where I'm going."

"Well, that's where I'm going now," she said. "It's final. I don't really want to talk about it, maybe later."

"My mom made me eat broccoli last night," I commented as I laid back down.

"Want me to talk to her?"

And we continued on like that. We smiled and giggled together, but in some way it was just such a relief to have someone to talk to about all the little problems or worries you have.

**A/N: REVIEW! Tell me what you're doing for thanksgiving and what your favorite food is! I honestly only show up for the pie and the stuffing. Everything else is worthless. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! We hit 500 reviews! Thanks guys! I'm updating because I won't be able to update later or maybe tomorrow. Plus I wanted to give you guys something to do when you finally get home later and are ready to just chill by yourself or when you finally sneak away from your family and manage to hide for long enough to recollect your sanity. **

I got out of my car in the high school parking lot. Max said she had a plan for this morning but wouldn't elaborate. In short, I'm nervous I'm going to have to bail my girlfriend out of jail. I leaned against my car. I had no wish to run right into school just to stand around and wait for Max.

"Did you hear?" Sam asked walking up to me.

"What?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"There's a traffic jam on Main Street," Sam told me. So what? "Turns out the townies are finding a way around the no license thing."

Now I'm interested.

"How bad?" I asked.

"They're driving tractors," Sam said with a smile. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Just as he said that six tractors pulled into the high school parking lot slowly making their way around the cars. In front was my blond haired girlfriend. I slapped Sam on the back before jogging off to meet them.

Max parked her tractor and then everyone parked next to her. Taylor and Ella were sharing a tractor with Ella driving.

"I'm a genius!" Max exclaimed proudly. She looked down at me from where she was beaming at me. I chuckled at her as she hopped down and landed in front of me.

"I beg to differ," I told her.

"It's my best idea yet!" She said not letting me damper her mood. She reached over and grabbed her backpack from the tractor. The townies collected and we started to head towards the school.

"You're far from a genius," Mark told her.

"Fuck off, Mark," Max said angrily.

"I'll say what I want," Mark nearly yelled. "You can't tell me what to say too!"

"Wanna bet?" Max asked leaning closer to him. I guess this is when Mark starts to show his true colors.

"You and I both know I should be leading the townies," Mark told her icily. "Not you. All you care about is Fang and smokes."

"Better than only caring about myself," Max retorted. Mark shoved her hard. Max stumbled back and glared at him. I guess this isn't the type of thing that's supposed to happen. Iggy grabbed Mark and threw him in a different direction. "You better watch yourself, Mark."

Mark glared at her some more before we all continued walking in silence.

We all split apart when we walked through the school. As soon as the rest of the townies left us alone Max grabbed Mark and pushed him over to the side of the hallway. I moved to stand by them. If Max needed help I would give her help.

"What do you want Mark?" Max demanded of her cousin. "Why do you want to lead so bad? Why now?"

"I didn't get accepted into Brown because of my arrest, Max," Mark shot at her viciously. "I didn't get into my dream college because of you. That's what I want. I want something to show for what I lost."

Max backed away from Mark in a little bit of a haze.

"Not all of us are crazy good athletes, Max," Mark shot at her. "Not all of us can fuck up as bad as we want and still get into whatever college we want. You ruined my life over nothing."

"I'm sorry," Max said gently.

"No you're not!" Mark screamed. The whole hallway quieted down quickly. "You're not fucking sorry! You don't care about anyone else but yourself and Fang. So you know what, I'm done with you."

Mark stomped off angrily and I watched him disappear. I felt guilty. If not for me Max wouldn't have fought with Maya and if not for fighting with Maya they wouldn't have street raced and got arrested.

"Let's just go to physics," Max mumbled and started forward towards Mrs. Torres' room.

We walked in silence and when we arrived at class the bell rang and we took our seats. Mrs. Torres started up with some formulas that I copied off of Sam's paper so I didn't have to decipher Mrs. Torres' scrawl.

"Mark, do you know the answer?" Mrs. Torres called. I didn't even know the question.

"No," Mark said tiredly.

"Maybe if you didn't give up so easily you could figure it out," Max commented.

"Maybe if there wasn't someone or something keeping me from succeeding I could figure it out," Mark retorted. Here we go.

"Maybe if you realized that the only thing that could keep you from succeeding is yourself, you could figure it out," Max commented.

"Where'd you get that? Corny-Quotes-Dot-Com?" Mark spat standing from his desk.

"More like Don't-Blame-Your-Problems-On-Someone-Else-Dot-Com!" Max shot back standing up from her desk and facing him.

"Maybe you should check out I'm-An-Asshole-Dot-Com, seems like your type of site!" Mark shouted.

"Well, I think that I-Can't-Face-Reality-Dot-Com would be the perfect site for you!" Max yelled.

"That's a little hypocritical coming from the girl who runs away, don't you think?"

Max just let out a cold scoff with a chilled smile.

"Ok!" Mrs. Torres yelled. "I'm not dealing with this today! Either sit down or go to the office!"

Max crossed her arms and plopped down in her seat. Mark glared at her and sat in his seat too. Just another day in science class.

…

I pulled on Max's clothing wanting nothing but to have her closer. Our mouths moved in the usual frenzy we developed when the situation to take things further presented itself. She's so insanely…good. Her taste lingered hours after we were done. Her smell turned me on to no end. She looped her fingers in my belt loops and pulled my hips down on hers.

Someone cleared their throat. I wanted them dead. I pulled from Max to face the person. Mark stood in Max's doorway. I should be able to sleep with my girlfriend without being interrupted over half of the time.

"What?" I spat at him. Max giggled and nudged me.

"Can we talk?" Mark asked a little bitterly.

"Max," I whispered nudging her cheek with my nose. I leaned in close to her ear. "_Please_."

"Fang," Max said guiltily. Here it comes. I'm getting ditched. "I'm going to talk to him."

She got up and left out the door with Mark. I flipped onto my back and turned the TV on. I could hear Max and Mark yelling out in the hallway but didn't make an effort to pick out what they were saying. I didn't even realize Mark was smart enough to go to Brown. How does he even know it was because he got arrested? It could just be that he doesn't have high enough test scores.

Max slipped back into the room with a red face and narrowed eyes. She slammed the door shut and kicked a pillow.

"What happened?" I asked not bothering to look away from the TV.

"Nothing fucking good," Max snapped at me.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," I said turning to look at her. "I didn't do anything."

Max just glared at me.

"I'm going for a drive," she said.

"No you're not," I told her.

"Who are you to-"

"You don't have a license for another couple weeks," I said cutting her off.

"Fuck it," she said and then she stormed out of her room. I just turned back to the TV and slammed on the button to change the channel.

…

The door to Max's room creaked open slowly. I looked up from my spot on her bed to see her standing halfway in the doorway looking at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. I nodded and gestured for her to come sit. She shuffled over and I pulled her close.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on last chapter keep them coming! I want something to read while being stuck with all these people. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving. Mine was pretty good. Here's the update!**

Something about being outside in this town makes me feel free. The sun low in the sky, the colors of the setting sun were beautiful. An open field. Some trucks and beat up cars. A bunch of teenagers living up the last days of high school. The halfway mark is here and I think everyone is hurting over it. I leaned back against a truck with a cold beer in my hands. Iggy and Dylan were talking and I was technically part of their conversation, but my eyes were on a certain girl across the field. She pressed the glass of the beer bottle against her lips and took a long sip. I watched as her throat moved to swallow down the beer. She laughed nearly spitting her beer all over and her smile was a breezy kind of smile, the kind I love the most. I couldn't see her eyes under her sunglasses but I'm sure they were crinkled at the sides just like her nose was crinkled at the top. She had an old ratty ball cap flipped backwards over her blond hair hiding it from the setting sun. Her bare feet swung in the wild grass. She looked happy. I wanted her to look at me.

As if on cue Max looked over at me and I got a Ray-Ban stare from Maximum Ride herself from across an open field. She gave me a slow kind of smirk. The kind that never stops making my stomach twist, in a bad way. The kind of smirk that would make anyone check their back pocket for their wallet. The unnerving kind of smile only a Ride and can pull off perfectly.

Then she was pulled up to dance. I smiled as I watched her laugh and spin under Tess's arm. They giggled and sang along to the song playing in the background. I watched as she took a Mason jar from a boy and she took a sip making a face before she took a couple more sips and handed it off to Nudge. The girls passed it around and smiled as I watched them just enjoy themselves.

"You just gonna let your girl dance by herself?" Iggy asked clamping a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged.

"Here I'll help you out," Dylan said with a sly smirk. He headed over to the girls and grabbed Tess's hand and spun her under his arm. They both cracked up laughing. Max looked at them and then over at me. She gave a knowing smile and then came over to me. She passed the large pile of wood that was just now starting to be lit. The orange reflected on her skin and reflected on her sunglasses. I watched her while leaning back against the truck calmly. She finally reached me and I pulled her sunglasses off and stuck them on the truck's tailgate. She looked up at me with bright eyes. She gave me a lazy smile and then pressed her lips to mine. The alcohol on her breath nearly burnt my tongue. Maximum Ride gave me my first moonshine kiss. It burnt like I was drinking a sip myself. I could taste fresh strawberries. Whoever made the moonshine must've flavored it. She pulled away and smiled at me. I pressed my forehead down on hers.

"I don't ever want to grow up," I whispered to her. Max giggled and nodded her head.

"Me either," she whispered back. "But we're going to grow up and go to college. So I guess all we can do is enjoy our last couple months in this place."

"I saw a river," I whispered to her. "Down there." She knew where I was talking about, she must, she knows this town like the back of her hand.

"Are you suggesting we sneak off?" Max asked me as she reached up and started to play with the ends of my hair.

I nodded.

"Let's go," she whispered as she pulled me after her. We moved through the kids drinking and dancing and singing.

It was colder by the river and it sobered me up a little. Max sat down at the bank and looked out over the moving water. I plopped down next to her and leaned back on my hands.

"I came out here with some kids one time. It was a lot like it is now. We drank and danced and smoked by the fire in the dark. I came home at three in the morning. I knew something was wrong right away because the lights were on. I'm such an idiot. I thought I was busted. I figured that if I was going to get busted I mine as well have some more fun first. So I downed a couple more beers in some guy's truck before I got out and went inside. My mom and dad were at the kitchen counter. My mom was crying so hard that day, I'll never forget it. My dad was holding her but she wouldn't stop crying. All my brothers and sisters were in the living room sleeping together. And I still was only thinking about how much trouble I was going to get in. My mom looked up at me and she looked more disappointed in me than ever. She just stared at me and she said, 'one day, you'll learn to listen. You'll learn that the whole world isn't Greenville. You'll learn that being a townie doesn't make you invincible. When that day comes I want you to know that I'll still love you.' I've remembered it this long because I've never just _hated_ myself so much. That was the night my grandparents died."

I looked over at Max and examined her for a minute.

"I'll still love you then too," I finally whispered. She didn't take her eyes off the running water of the river.

"I think I'm learning right now," she told me. "And it's kind of scary."

"I'm going to Penn," I told her as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid us down on the grass. Max looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm scared," Max told me as she traced my jaw. I don't think I've ever heard Maximum Ride tell me that she's been scared of anything. I looked into her eyes. She trusts me so much.

"I am too," I told her. "But I know we'll be fine."

"How do you know?" She asked gently.

I shrugged. "I just know it."

It was true. I just know we'll be fine. Somehow Max and I will figure this out. We'll figure out the world together. Right now we don't have to worry about it though. Right now our world is still small and our houses are still home and it feels like most of the time the sun only hits this little town, but someday soon we'll realize it doesn't.

**A/N: review! I'll try and update tomorrow but I have a boat load of shit to do. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I clearly don't deserve anymore. I'm not going to bother explaining just know that I had MANY good reasons for why this is so late. Here's the update though and it's Chapter 21!**

The Rides don't really surprise me anymore. However, sometimes I feel like I'm stepping into another culture. A culture with no rules, free kids, and stressed adults.

I walked into the kitchen only to see Ari and Ace. Ari had boxers on and Ace was sporting his oh so fashionable diaper up on the kitchen counter. He smiled and laughed when he saw me and I smiled back. Ari was eating grapes calmly.

"Hey, man," Ari said to me. "Ace!" Ace turned to face Ari. Ari threw a grape at Ace and Ace tried to catch it in his mouth but he missed. The grape fell into the sink and Ace just picked it up and shoved in his mouth. He chewed with his few teeth.

"Max?" I asked them.

"Upstairs," Ari said simply. "Last I checked."

I moved through the kitchen into the living room. Gazzy was jumping on the couch while watching TV. He had some shorts on that looked way too big for him.

"Fang!" Gazzy called happily.

"Hey Gaz," I said.

"I helped Iggy blow something up today," Gazzy told me.

"Be careful," I reminded him. I quickly headed up the stairs. I passed Iggy and Ella making out in the hallway and just rolled my eyes. Finally I slipped into Max's room. She was digging through her clothes all over the floor.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hey," she replied distractedly.

"I've never felt more welcome in my life," I said sarcastically. Max straightened up and smiled overly enthusiastically at me.

"Hello my sweet, loving, pudding pop! I'm just so delighted to see you! I've missed you so dearly!"

"Now there's a welcome," I told her as I went to sit on her bed. She just laughed and turned back to her mess of a floor. "What are you looking for?"

"This nice shirt I have," she mumbled.

"What nice shirt?" I asked her. I don't think I've seen Max in anything much nicer than a t-shirt or a tank-top or a cut-off. She turned to look at me and I noted that she was wearing a Jack Daniels t-shirt with no sleeves and some ratty jean shorts. Again, what nice shirt?

"It's, like, this shirt," she said. "Remember how I have family shit today? You're coming right?"

She walked out of her room.

"I thought Mark was covering for you!" I called. She came back into the room with a crumpled up piece of fabric. She pulled of her current shirt and slipped on the new shirt. It was nice by Max standards. It didn't have profanity, a sports team, or alcohol on it. She pulled on some nice jeans, ones I've never seen her wear. Then she slipped on some nice boots. Finally she slipped on a necklace and bent all the way forwards and flipped her hair back up. My girlfriend cleans up nice.

"We're meeting my grandma at some nice restaurant," Max told me as she grabbed some earnings from her dresser. She tilted her head as she put them in. "She likes to pretend that we don't roll in the mud in our free time." She had ignored my comment about Mark so I didn't press it.

I smiled at her.

"Should I have dressed up a little?" I asked motioning to my t-shirt and jeans.

Max smiled and walked out of the room for a second time. She came back with a button up shirt and threw it at me.

"Ari's," she told me. It was black and slipped of my current shirt to pull it on. Max smiled at me quickly. "You clean up nice, Fang."

"Not as good as you," I said pulling her closer. "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but a t-shirt."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Ari yelled. He didn't seem ready at all when I saw him last.

"Where're your parents?" I asked Max.

"They're meeting us there," Max said simply as we walked out of her room.

…

The Rides were not meant to eat at a nice restaurant. They looked the part as far as clothes went but as far as behavior, let's just say I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out yet. Max flung a piece of broccoli at her father with her spoon. Her mother shot her a glare, but when Mrs. Ride turned, Mr. Ride flung a piece of broccoli back.

"Jeb!" Max's grandmother yelled quickly. Max's dad looked at her and plastered a smile on his face.

Max's aunt, Annie, is pretty much drunk. Taylor and Gazzy are fighting over a piece of bread. Mark and Max are fully ignoring each other. Ace is throwing rice at Ella who keeps throwing rice back. Ari and Max are throwing food and straw wrappers. I'm trying not to laugh at the whole thing.

"Mamamama," Ace yelled and reached for his mother.

"Mom," Ella whined. "Ace is throwing rice at me."

Mrs. Ride looked over at Ella warningly. Eyes wide and mouth in a firm line, the typical mom look. Ella shut up and leaned back in her seat. Mrs. Ride downed a glass of wine.

"Maxi," Max's grandmother said leaning forward to talk to Max.

"Gram," Max answered calmly.

"Your father told me you're going to Penn State," her grandmother said simply. "I've very proud of you sweetheart."

"Thanks," Max said simply and she turned to smile smugly at Mark who just glared at her.

"Gram, I'm going to Cornell," Mark said haughtily.

Every head whipped to look at Mark.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Their grandmother exclaimed. "You've always been so smart, sweetie. All my little babies are going to college."

"Don't worry, Gram," Mark said. "Max is still a baby."

I saw Max move and then heard her foot collide with Mark's leg. He flinched. That must've really hurt.

"Hey, no kicking," Max's mom scolded quickly.

Thankfully they brought out food then. Max was texting under the table and when she hit send Mark's phone went off. Mark glared at her from across the table before he texted back and then Max's phone went off. I ignored their increasingly angry attitudes and ate my fancy food.

"You know what?" Mark yelled as he stood up from the table. Max sprung up quickly then too.

"I hate you!" Max yelled at him.

"Max!" Max's dad yelled right as Mark's dad yelled: "Mark!"

"You know what you can do with your fucking Cornell acceptance letter? Shove it up your-"

Mark threw his mashed potatoes at her. Max didn't even hesitate before throwing her whole plate at him. Mark threw his whole plate at her in return. Then they were reached over into other people's plates. Around us people were gasping and the adults at our table were rushing to get the whole thing under control. Max's dad got to her first and he grabbed her and started dragging her away in seconds. Mark's dad took ahold of him. Their mother's rushed after them. Then it was just Anne, Max's grandma, Max's brothers and sisters and cousins, Iggy, and me. It was silent.

"I think we better go to Red Robin next time, Ma," Anne said.

…

The car ride back to the Ride's house was horrible. It was silent and awkward. Max was too pissed to say anything. Her parents were too pissed to do anything. Her siblings were too nervous to say anything. So we sat in silence.

As soon as we walked towards through the door, Max's dad shoved her over into a chair by the counter. Max sat down obediently.

"What were you doing?" Her father demanded furiously.

The rest of us shuffled away. I headed upstairs to change out of this shirt and into my t-shirt from earlier. I steered into Max's room and started on the buttons of the shirt.

"Welcome to townies," Iggy said. I turned to see him in the doorway with a smile.

"More like welcome to the Rides," I said as I pulled the shirt off my shoulders and looked around for my own shirt.

"Ain't it the same thing?" Iggy asked as he walked right in and threw himself on Max's bed.

"Where's Els?" I asked I slipped on my t-shirt.

"Showering," Iggy told me.

"By herself?"

"Not my choice," Iggy said snickering. I chuckled too.

Ari came strolling in. He walked right over to where Iggy was laying on his back and jumped, elbow first, onto Ig. Iggy grunted loudly and shoved Ari away. Ari snickered and moved to sit on a free part of Max's bed. Iggy rolled onto his side while holding his stomach.

"That ain't no fun no more," Iggy said in a strained voice. "No fun." That just made Ari laugh harder.

Max came strolling in with a pout on her face. She looked at the three of us and snapped at Ari and Iggy.

"Close your eyes," she mumbled. She peeled off her food covered shirt and threw it out into the hallway. She moved around her room grabbing up clothes and then she slipped out the door again mumbling about taking a shower and mashed potatoes.

"I like being here so much better then school," Ari said as he sat up and leaned against the wall. "You guys are way more fun."

"We're a blast," Iggy said.

"There's never a dull moment," I commented. I heard the loud bang from the bathroom and then Max's loud "Ow!"

"I'm going to steal her towel," Ari said as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"You know how they say some people never grow up?" Iggy asked with a smile. "That's Ari and Max."

I nodded in agreement.

"You fucking perv!" Max yelled. "Get the hell out!"

"Watch your mouth!" Max's mother yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Ari!" Max yelled. "Put it back!"

Ari came running back into Max's room with a huge smile and a wet shirt.

"Mom!" Max yelled girlishly. There are very few times when Max acts like a teenage girl. This is one of those times. "Mom! Ari stole my towel!"

"Guess you're going to have to run for it, princess!" Ari called.

"Ari give Max her towel back." It was a weak attempt and Ari knew it so he just sat back calmly.

"Mom!" Max screamed.

"Ari!" Max's mom yelled as she walked into the room. She grabbed the towel from Ari and whipped him with it once before she walked out.

Ari just snickered.

Max came in a minute later with messy, wet hair and sweats. She looked over at her brother angrily and then came to sit on my lap.

"Thanks for your help," she told me while crossing her arms. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come watch me!" Gazzy yelled as he ran into the room.

"Watch you what?" Iggy asked first.

"Play football!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Coach got us field time against another team tonight."

"I'll come watch you," Ari said standing quickly.

"Maxi?" Gazzy asked turning to look at Max hopefully. When it came down to it Gazzy did idolize Ari, but he really idolized Max.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Max said quickly. I smiled. That's my girl.

"Dad says we've got to go in ten minutes!" Gazzy said as he ran out of the room excitedly.

…

It was an all-out townie affair going to this football game. Turns out Omega and James were playing on Gazzy's team. So Dylan and Iggy and their families were there for them. Omega is probably too young but I guess they put him on anyway. Townies took up a whole couple rows of bleachers. Nudge just came along for the fun I think.

Max was fully invested in the game from her spot next to me. It's cold outside and the lights had to be on since it was so dark. Max's breath was showing every time she exhaled. She scanned the field constantly. Gazzy was number ten. She always watched number ten.

A boy on the other team ran into the endzone and scored. The whole other bleacher of parents cheered. One man even stood up and yelled saying: "He's mine! That's my boy!"

I turned to Ari.

"How good is this town?" I asked him. I heard the movement of the ball but I waited for Ari to answer.

"Pretty fucking good when I played them in high school," Ari answered. I nodded and then turned back to the game. That's when a kid ripped Omega to the ground by his facemask.

"That was illegal," Ari mumbled. "That was wicked illegal. Where's the flag, Ref!"

"That's my boy!" The same obnoxious guy yelled. When Omega tried to get up again the boy knocked him to the ground again. I felt Max tense next to me.

"Flag!" Nearly everyone was yelling on our side of the bleachers.

Before I knew what was happening Gazzy was by them. I watched as Gazzy slipped off his helmet and threw it on the ground. The boy did the same and they just watched each other. It got dead silent for a minute.

"He's my best bud!" Gazzy yelled. Then he hauled back and knocked the boy square on the nose.

Max's dad sprung up from his spot on the bleachers, pointed down at the field and then looked over at the annoying guy.

"He's mine!" Max's dad yelled with so much pride that even I felt it. "That's my boy!"

The coaches were out and the refs were pulling the boys away. Max's dad just stood there smiling over at the obnoxious father of the boy Gazzy just punched. I looked up at the pride Max's dad's face held and smiled a little. That's a townie.

Gazzy was kicked out of the game and had to come sit with us. As he made his way up a lot of dads patted him on the back. He finally made it up to us and looked sheepishly at his parents. His hair was matted and wet with sweat. He held his helmet in his hand. He was covered in dirt. His blue eyes were wide and nervous.

"Good job, son," Mr. Ride said as he pulled Gazzy in for a hug.

…

"Thanks, Gaz," Omega said as he came off the field and pulled his helmet off. James came off pulling his helmet off and smiled before running at Gazzy. His red hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Whoa, Gaz, way to give 'em some, man!" James said slapping high fives with Gazzy.

Angel ran up to the boys in her pink pants and shirt.

"Gazzy did it hurt when you hit 'em?" Angel asked as she reached to look at her brother's hand.

"No, not really," Gazzy said smugly. "I reckon he's hurting more."

The kids ran off towards the car.

"Hey watch for cars!" Someone's mother yelled.

"Hey, Dyl, remember when I punched that kid for picking on you?" Ari asked tauntingly.

"I remember!" Nudge declared. "It's 'cause he took your peanut butter and jelly sandwich and smashed it all up. Then he pushed you on the ground. It was back when we were in elementary school. That was back when we had those quads we'd take around town. When Ari came by after school he asked why you were so upset. Then Ari walked right up to the boy and punched him right in the eye. The boy had a black eye for a month!"

"Thanks for that, Nudge," Dylan said with red cheeks.

"Aw, Dyl, don't take it too bad," Max said shoving him a little. "You were a shrimpy kid."

Dylan shoved her hard and she stumbled away snickering the whole time. I caught her and straightened her. She smirked at me and then ran at Dylan and shoved him back. Dylan stumbled off to the side and came at Max again. He hoisted her up quickly and held her upside-down.

"Guess if I'm such a shrimp I wouldn't be able to hold you, huh?" Dylan said and then fake dropped her. Max grabbed for his shirt. "I might drop you." He fake dropped her again and again she grabbed for his shirt.

"Fuck you!" Max yelled.

"I'm such a shrimp, huh?" Dylan said with a smirk and then fake dropped her again. "I'd like to see you hold me, Max."

"Maybe I could hold you if you weren't such a fat ass," Max countered with a smirk. Her hair hung out below her head.

"So I'm fat and a shrimp now?" Dylan asked raising his eyebrows.

"I said you have a fat ass," Max corrected. Dylan fake dropped her again. "Just put me down, Dyl." Max crossed her arms impatiently. "I could pick you up any day."

"Let's see it," Dylan said chuckling as he gently placed Max on the ground. Max straightened up.

"You're going to hurt yourself," I told her. "Then I'm going to have to take care of you."

Max ignored me and bent her knees.

"Please don't drop me," Dylan said nervously. Max looped her arms around his back and heaved him up. She held him for a total of about two seconds before she put him down breathlessly.

"Again if you weren't such a fat ass that would have been easier," Max told him.

Dylan just rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys think about breakfast at Maria's tomorrow?" Ari asked.

"We have school," Nudge said at the same time that Max said: "Sounds good."

Nudge sighed. "I'm game."

The townies put in various words of agreement.

"Fang?" Ari asked leaning over to look at me.

"I'll let you guys have time," I told him.

"I'll bring you something?" Max said.

"Yeah," I told her. "I'll eat it in science."

**A/N: That ends kind of awkwardly but it's still an update. Please review guys and look for it around dinner time on Friday. I promise that I will update Friday I would say tomorrow but it's not going to happen I probably won't even be home until eight tomorrow. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: First, I would like to say that I almost died today…more than once. The chick that was driving me home today at drivers ed was possible the worst driver I have ever seen. She didn't stop at stop signs, she went into other lanes on the highway, **_**and**_** she stopped in the middle of intersections. It was terrible.**

**It's a little late but based on when you guys usually review, you're still up. This chapter is pretty long and it jumps around a little. It just kind of shows the ups and downs of their everyday life. **

Mrs. Torres glanced at Max and Mark as they walked in. They're both still fighting and it showed. Max walked over to me with a plate cover in tinfoil. She handed it to me and winked.

"Thanks," I whispered. Max quickly went to go take her seat. Mrs. Torres looked over at me and then down at the plate wearily. Finally she must've decided that it wasn't worth the fight and turned back around to keep writing on the bored. I peeled off the tinfoil and started eating my pancakes.

…

I watched Max from my end of the table with Ella, Mitch, Taylor, Bobby and Mark. We're not on the need-to-know bases with the townies right now. For Mitch, Bobby, and I, being left out of townie stuff was normal. We're not townies, and there's some stuff we just don't need to know. That's fine. What really concerned me, besides the exclusion of Ella, Taylor, and Mark, was that Max's fists were clenched. I watched them from the corner of my eye. Dylan was talking while looking at his lunch tray. He moved his mashed potatoes around carefully. Iggy put his hand on Dylan's shoulder. Max and Nudge just got angry though. They were tense as they listened to whatever Dylan was going on about.

Bobby leaned across the table and got close to me. "What do you reckon they're going on about?"

I glanced over at them. "Nothing good."

"I'd watch Max," Bobby told me and discreetly nodded in the direction of Max. I looked over at Max to see that she had stood up.

"If you're not going to do something, I will," Max told Dylan as she slammed her fist down loudly. The area quieted, but now I was following Max's glare. A girl a couple tables away was the focus of Max's cold glare. The girl visibly paled. Nudge stood up next to Max and whispered something to her.

The girls moved quickly across the cafeteria with purpose. By now they had earned the attention of almost everyone, especially the teachers on lunch duty.

"Max," I warned under my breath. She just shot me a glare and kept walking. Nudge and Max walked right up to the girl who was watching them nervously.

Max leaned in really close to the girl. The girl stood up abruptly. Max brought her fist back and nailed the girl right in the face. Nudge followed it up with an uppercut to the stomach. The girl was gasping and holding her stomach. It took everyone a minute but soon kids were flooding the area yelling and screaming to cheer them on.

I'm getting way too used to seeing my girlfriend getting carted away. She usually looks at least a little sorry, but not this time. This time it looked like she would go for another punch if they'd let her.

…

I pulled into Max's driveway after a long and silent drive home together. I reached over and shut the car off. We sat in complete silence. Neither one of us moved to take our seatbelts off or to get out of the car. We were both waiting for the other to say something that would take us out of our thoughts, but it didn't happen. I let her sit in her thoughts for a couple more minutes before finally clearing my throat.

"Reason?"

"She played Dylan," she whispered.

"So you punched her?"

"Someone had to," she mumbled. "And it wasn't going to be Dylan or Ig."

"No one _had_ to punch anyone," I told her the anger rising in my voice. Max is one of the few people that can make me lose control. I'm still not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"You can't let people walk all over you," she said harshly.

"Yeah, but you can't go around punching people." I felt like a parent scolding their child.

"I already got this speech," she shot at me. "From the principle and I'm about to get it from my parents. _I don't need it from you too_."

"Maybe you do," I said. "Someone has to be able to drill something into your head. Your parents can't seem to do it. The school can't seem to do it. I guess I can't do it either. So tell me, Max, when will you finally start to listen?"

"Why do you care?" She yelled into the quiet car. She spun in her seat to face me. "What does it matter to you?"

"What does it matter?" I repeated slowly. "I matters because we're talking about you! You matter to me!"

"It's only an ISS," she said.

"And it's only a suspension! It's only an expulsion! It's only an addiction! It's only a license suspension! It's only an arrest! What's next? Only a prison sentence?"

"I don't need another person in my life to lecture me!" She yelled. She flung open her door and got out of my car. She slammed the door shut and I quickly flung my door open.

"What do you want me to do?" I yelled at her from over the roof of the car.

"Just tell me it's ok! Just tell me that I'm not a fucking screw up! Tell me that I'm a good friend! Just tell me I've got something right, 'cause I can never seem to do anything right."

"Maybe if you tried a little harder-"

"Don't give me that _shit_, Fang!" She yelled.

"You know what?" I said in a steel voice. I cut over to her and got in her face. "I'll tell you whatever the _fuck_ I want. I know you think you're invincible. I know you think you can do anything. I know you think you can get out of anything. I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but that's not how the real world works. In the real world if you punch someone at work, you get fired. In the real world if you show up to work hung over, you get fired. So until you can somehow wrap your head around the concept of the real world, I'll tell you whatever it takes to get you to understand."

Max looked at me for a minute. She took a while to process what I said, but when she finally comprehended the snarl in my words she brought her arms up and gave me a good hard shove. The message was simple: Fuck off.

I watched as she walked off. She threw open the door to her house and slammed it shut forcefully. I got back in my car and sped off.

What did she want me to do? Someone has to teach this girl that she can't just be a crazy townie for the rest of her life. You can't just go around punching people. As much as I love my townie girl with feral eyes and a beer pressed to her lips, she can't stay like that forever.

This time I'm going to make her apologize. This time she's wrong.

…

It took Max fourteen hours and thirty-eight minutes to swallow her pride enough to show up at my house the next morning. She appeared at my doorway with a reusable water bottle in her hands and circles under her eyes.

"I reckon it's my fault," she said quietly. She's spent the night around Bobby. He's the only one who really ever says reckon.

I nodded.

"Does that mean I have to apologize?"

I nodded again.

Max sighed and looked over at the corner of the room. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly. I barely heard it.

I nodded and moved over to get some socks from my drawer.

"You spent the night with Bobby?" I asked her as I dug through my drawer.

"He was at the tracks," she told me. "He says he reckons he's gonna run away like me. I told him that the world isn't anything all that special."

I glanced over at her to see her bring reusable water bottle to her lips. I couldn't see the contents. She didn't seem drunk though.

"He figures it's something you gotta do," she told me.

I glanced up at her, finally meeting her eyes.

"I hope you're not drinking," I said. She tilted her head to the side in question and then raised her bottle. "'S juice." She tossed me the bottle and I caught it. "Take a sip if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," I said throwing it back. "Where's Bobby going to run away to?"

"He said Paris," Max said with a chuckle. "Can you picture Bobby in Paris?" I had to laugh a little at the thought of Bobby in his dirty jeans in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"I want a picture of that," I told her.

"I'd pay money," Max mumbled as she walked over to me. I was still trying to find more than one type of sock. I need to do laundry. Max pressed herself into my back and wrapped her arms around me and linked her hands together on my stomach. I relaxed so much that I hadn't even realized I was tense. I reached up and placed my hand over hers.

"I have work today?" I told her.

"And?"

"And four tests."

"And?"

"And my parents moved all my grandfather's stuff into the basement last night."

"And?"

"I need to do laundry."

"And?"

"Basketball tryouts are next week."

"And?"

"I love you."

"That shouldn't be stressful," she said. I felt her smile against my back.

"It's more than stressful."

She gave a small, smooth laugh. "I'll help you study on the way to school," she whispered against my back. "I'll throw in a load of your laundry while you finish getting ready. We can practice in the gym whenever we have free time."

"What about everything else? Can you fix that too, Dr. Max?"

"And tonight," she whispered. "I think I can help you forget about everything else for a little while."

I gulped. "How do you plan to do that?" I already knew, but I wanted to hear her say it.

Her hands slipped a little lower and played with edge of my boxers.

"I think you know," she whispered lowly.

With that she let go of me and moved over to where my clothes were shoved in my laundry basket. She collected the stray clothes that hadn't quite made it into the basket and then she slipped out of my room with the basket. I just watched her leave wanting her to fulfill her promise right now.

A half hour later Max and I were on our way to school, late for Mrs. Torres' class. Despite our tardiness I took my time getting to school. For once there was good music on the radio and Max and I drank up our good fortune. I'm telling you that if you had to opportunity to see Maximum Ride dancing and singing in the car, you would take full advantage of that opportunity. It's not a particularly beautiful scene, but it makes me happy.

"The capital of Kansas?" Max asked me.

"I have a Spanish test," I told her slowly.

"Topeka," she said in response.

"Spanish," I reminded her.

"Who was the third president?"

"Spanish," I emphasized with a smile.

"Last time I checked Thomas Jefferson wasn't Spanish, although he did have an affair with one of his slaves. Did you know that?"

"That would be helpful if I had a history test today, but I don't."

"How many valance electrons does Uranium have?"

"Do you even know that?"

"I'm not the one with the tests today!" She said as she put her hands in the air.

"I'm not even in chemistry and neither are you," I told her.

"Don't make excuses for yourself." She's smiling. She's entertaining herself. "Now stick with me, we're going way back to geometry for this one. How do you find the area of a triangle?"

I sighed. "Base times height."

"Really?" She asked and then shook her head. "This Amendment gives you the right to bear arms…"

"I don't know," I told her with a chuckle.

"Second Amendment," she told me. How is she failing school? "In _The Matrix_ what color pill did Neo take?"

"Red, I think," I told her.

"Red," she told me with a nod. "This singer broke the Curse of Bambino."

"Where are you getting this?"

"Jimmy Buffett," Max told me quickly. "Fun fact: Jimmy Buffet's song, _Jamaica Mistaica_, is about him being shot at in his plane in Jamaica. Did you know that?"

"I know that if we ever play any kind of trivia game I want you on my team," I told her. I pulled into the school parking lot.

"I don't know Spanish so I'm improvising," she said.

"I haven't noticed," I said sarcastically as I scanned for a spot in the packed parking lot. Max pointed to an open spot over on the other side of the parking lot. I started towards it. "Aren't you in Spanish?"

"I'm in math too," Max said with a smirk. "Doesn't mean I know how to do that shit."

I pulled into the spot and turned the car off. Max sighed and got out of the car. I rubbed my eyes and got out to follow her. She tossed me my backpack and we started towards the school.

"Can we skip?" Max asked. She rested her head against my shoulder.

"I would if it meant that I wouldn't have to make up all these tests," I told her.

"Can I skip?" She asked.

"We'll skip tomorrow," I told her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at me almost desperately.

I stuck my pinkie out. Max smiled and looped her pinkie through mine.

We walked into the office together and straight up to the front desk. I filled out a pass for myself and handed back to the office lady for her to sign.

"I have ISS," Max told the lady.

"Steve!" The secretary called over her shoulder. It took a minute but Mr. Roberts emerged from around the corner.

"You're late," he said looking at Max. "You can't be late on an ISS day."

"I didn't know that," Max told him with a shrug.

"You'll stay after to make up the time you missed this morning."

"I have soccer," Max told him. "I'm running sprints, I think my coach has my punishment under control."

"Let's go," Mr. Roberts said and called her over.

"No ISS room today?" Max asked.

"Not for you," he said as he headed down the hallway.

Max leaned in close to me.

"I'll meet you outside your math class at ten," Max whispered. I kissed her quickly and then she was gone.

…

I slipped out of math class with a pass at ten o'clock exactly. Max was across the hallway and she smiled at me devilishly.

"I'm bored," she told me.

"I don't think ISS is supposed to be fun," I told her as I started down the hall. Max followed after me quickly.

"Can we make out in a janitor's closet?" Max asked. I looked over at her and smiled.

"You want to make out in the janitor's closet?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm trying to get the full high school experience," she said. I reached for her hand.

"I have to be back in like five minutes," I told her. "I'm only supposed to be going to the bathroom."

"Is that a no?" She inquired.

"More like a reminder that we'll have to make it fast," I said as I shoved open a closet and pulled her in after me. I heard Max's giggle before I found her lips in the dark and pressed mine to them.

…

"I think Ella has low self-esteem," Iggy told me. He was bent over the hood of my car. He had grease on his face and in his red hair. He glanced over at me and I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Tell me more, Dr. Phil," I told him sarcastically. I watched as he moved forward to tighten something.

"This car is shot, man," he told me as he wiped his hands down his shirt leaving trails of black down the front. I knew it was shot but as a last resort I called up Iggy and Dylan to come check my car out. Dylan was taking Tess out on a date, weird I know, and Iggy was free. "I know a guy in town who can give you a good deal."

"That's what Max said," I said with a sigh as I leaned back against my car.

"I'll take you Saturday," he told me as he slammed my hood shut.

"I just wanted it to make it until the end of the year," I said. I ran a hand through my hair. I do not want to have to buy a car right now. College is going to cost way more than I have as it is.

"You could probably get a nice car for twelve," Iggy told me. "That could probably last you a while."

I shrugged. "Why do you think Ella has low self-esteem?"

"She told me that she isn't good at anything," Iggy said.

"Isn't she really smart?" I asked. Iggy lit up a cigarette and took a big breath.

"Well that's what I told her!" Iggy declared throwing his hands in the air. "She figures she'll never be as good as Max or Ari."

"She's not anything like Max and Ari," I said. "Doesn't mean she's worse than them."

"I told her that she doesn't know what she's talking about," Iggy said. He looked up at me. "She's salutatorian, of her class."

"No shit," I said. Jeez, I knew Ella was smart, but I didn't realize she was that smart. "She's good at sports, too, right?"

"Eh," Iggy said with a shrug. "It's hard to be good at sports with Max as your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"She's better than average but in comparison to Max that means next to nothing. It's hard to look like you're good at sports when you're being compared to Max."

"Do you really think she has low self-esteem?" I asked.

"I think she's just a little too down on herself," Iggy said. "I don't know what to tell her to make her feel better. What do you tell Max?"

I thought about it for a minute. Max doesn't usually get down on herself. She gets overwhelmed and stressed, but she really doesn't compare herself to Ella and Ari.

"Max isn't like that much," I told Iggy. "But when she screws up I just tell her I love her no matter what. Sometimes I get angry, but for the most part I just tell her that I love her."

"So I should just tell her that I love her?" Iggy asked.

I shrugged. "You know her better than me. I'm just telling you that Max always calms down when I tell her that I'll love her no matter what."

Iggy thought about it for a minute. "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"Will you really love her no matter what?" Iggy asked.

"She cheated on me," I stated bluntly. "I still love her."

Iggy crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. He thought for a while and I let him process everything.

"I think we should go watch football or something," Iggy finally stated. I smirked a little. "I feel like a chick."

…

I woke up to the feel of Max's bare skin against mine. She was wearing those things she called boy shorts A.K.A my favorite things in the world. She had a big t-shirt on and was trailing her finger down my jaw and onto my neck. I smiled at her and spun to look at her on my side. I instantly reached forward and hitched her leg on my hip so I could touch it.

"How'd your tests go?"

"Horrible," I told her.

"How horrible?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her as I brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "My car is done for."

She smirked. "I know a guy in town-"

"Ig is taking me Saturday," I told her.

"What does Ig know?" She countered quickly. "I'll take you. Trust me, I'll hook you up."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you going to keep your promise from earlier?" I asked. I winked and she pressed her head into my chest.

"Babe," Max said slowly. That's a no. "I'm way too tired."

"I bet I could wake you up," I told her and I pulled her closer to me.

Max looked up and gave me a warning glance.

"C'mon, Max, quicky?" I offered.

"Fang, I'll leave," Max told me sternly. "I'm really not in the mood."

She pulled away from me and turned onto her other side giving me her back.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"I'm about to be mad at you," she shot at me. I moved forward and wrapped my arm around her. It took her a minute but she intertwined our fingers. "You're peer pressuring me into sex." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"C'mon Max, all the cool kids are doing it," I whispered. Max laughed and spun to face me.

"I don't mean anything by it," she whispered as she leaned in real close.

"I know," I replied softly. I gave her a gentle kiss. Max let out a shaky breath that fell over my lips. I had to close my eyes to savor the feel. "Max," I whispered.

She ran her hand through my hair letting it flop back onto my head in clumps.

"I changed my mind," she declared and then her lips were against mine and all I felt all my worries from the day disappear and melt into her lips.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys are thinking, we've been lacking in the review department and I'm worried that you guys are not liking this. Let's say at least 20 reviews until the next update. You guys used to get 20 easily and now we're falling short. **

**Another thing is that there's this petition online that I was told about for making Maximum Ride into a movie. I personally would like to see it be a movie so I signed it. You guys can check it out I didn't really look at it too much to see what it was completely about but feel free to check it out. The link is: petition/maximumridemovie/. Go for that if you want, if you totally don't care then that's cool too just thought I'd throw it out there since I was just told about it today. **

**Last think (I promise) I actually finished this story and I've got some ideas for stories that I want to start working on but I'd like to hear from you guys. So if you have any story ideas that you want me to write I'd be happy to hear them. I have a couple things in the works right now but I'm a little lost. Don't worry I won't stray away from this story. So if you have any ideas feel free to tell me about them not that I want to steal your ideas but, you know, what do you guys want to see next? **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: can we all just take a moment of silence to honor the weather and it's decision to bring a storm. Because of this storm I got out of school early! now I'm currently in my pajamas instead of spanish. Now I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews I got last chapter and for getting me to over 600! You guys rock. This is the best day ever! **

Max and Iggy are probably two of the worst people to take car shopping. Max had the attention of a squirrel in this lot.

'Did you see that chevy?'

'Now there's a nice one over there.'

'That would win in a race, hands down!'

'I want that radio.'

'Did you see the rims on that baby?'

I'm starting to ignore the whole thing. Iggy was no better. He constantly added in his opinion. They walked around the lot inspecting every car. Max found a dirty car in the back and drew a picture of the male reproductive organ on the window. Iggy laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled her away from the car like a parent. The entire time a guy with slicked back blond hair and a suit was following us around trying to keep up with Max's high energy and failing completely. He wore a little too much jewelry and had a shady look to him. I wonder if he doubles as a mobster.

He chats me up a little and seems to only know good things about every car. Max fights him on just about everything he says. I'm pretty sure she's just being a jerk for the heck of it. Max usually doesn't need a reason to be jerky to people that annoy her, other than her own annoyance.

"I think I'll go with that one," I pointed to a black jeep Cherokee. It's fourteen-hundred and Max didn't have much to say about it.

"I'll talk to Jim about that discount and get the paper work!" The man said as he clapped his hands together happily.

"I hate that dude," Max mumbled as soon as he was gone.

"Tell me about it," Iggy said angrily as he watched the man walk away. Max looked up at me in the way she usually reserves for when she's going to tell me about something bad.

"He tried to sell me drugs when I was a kid," Max told me lowly. "Hard stuff. Stuff that would really fuck me up for good."

"I told him he could take his shit and shove it," Iggy told me as he crossed his arms. "Even I wasn't that stupid."

"Men like him've got no reason being in a town like this," Max commented bitterly.

"Told Jim he shouldn't hire him," Iggy said. "I told him it wouldn't do the town any good."

"Hates townies too," Max said.

"He called me and Els some nasty shit when we were just doing shit," Iggy said.

"Called me a 'townie prick'," Max said. "He said I'm not going to be anything but a 'little townie prick'."

"Well, were you being one?" Iggy asked with a smirk.

"'Course," Max said simply. "I'm always a townie prick, doesn't give him a right to call me one."

"You've been one all day," Iggy said.

"Yeah, thanks for trying to scare him off," I told her.

"I hate him," Max reiterated.

"By the way Davis wants both of you at his birthday party tonight," Iggy told us.

"I'm not wasting my time at any party Davis throws," Max said. "Last time I got stuck making small talk with his grandma while trying to pretend I wasn't completely baked."

That made me cringe.

"I remember that!" Iggy said with a bright smile. "Dude, you were so gone that night! It was freaking hilarious. You were going on about how much you loved the wallpaper! Priceless."

Max gave him a hard shove and I bit the inside of my cheek. I knew that getting high on a weekend night was normal for Max before, but we're trying to fix that. I didn't need a reminder like this.

"Moral of the story: I'm not going," Max said. She looked up at me. "You can go if you want."

I shrugged and Max rolled her eyes at me. I might go. Sounds like it wouldn't be that bad as long as no grandmas are involved this year.

"It's going to better this year," Iggy said quickly. "Come get fucked up with me. We're only going to be kids for so long. You know, YOLO and all that." I gave him a disgusted look to which he just shrugged.

Max seemed to think that over a little too long.

"I'll check it out," Max finally mumbled. "The second I see a grandma I'm out."

"Deal," Iggy said.

The salesman came back over with papers and waved me over. I sighed and headed over. Max's look of disgust was almost comical.

…

"Max," Max's mom said as she came walking into Max's room with Ace on her hip. She looked stressed and tired. "I have to go to the police station."

"Why?" Max asked her.

"Gazzy is in trouble," Mrs. Ride answered and she looked pretty upset about it.

"With the police?" Max asked.

"Unfortunately," Mrs. Ride said. "I need you to watch Ace and Angel until I get back."

"Have Ella do it," Max said quickly. She gestured to the skinny jeans she had just hopped herself into. "I'm going out."

"Ella is out," Mrs. Ride replied. "Just watch them."

"Mom," Max whined.

"Max, suck it up," Mrs. Ride said impatiently as she handed Ace over. "Angel is supposed to be cleaning her room."

With that Mrs. Ride was gone and headed to go handle another problem. Max looked at Ace then up at me. A grin grew on her face, much resembling the grin of the Grinch. She turned to face Ace where he was sucking on his sticky finger.

"Suit up little man, you're going to your first high school party."

…

"This is a horrible idea," I told Max as we parked in the street. We had to park far away from the house since there were so many cars.

"It's a great idea," Max said as she hopped out of the car and went into the back to get Ace out. Angel was already working on her seatbelt. "This party is going to be real low-key. They'll be fine."

I sighed and got out of the car. Angel grabbed my hand when she got out of the car.

"Fang, are the people here bad?" Angel asked.

"No," I said. "Max and I go to school with these kids."

Max came around from the other side of the car with Ace on her hip. He's almost a year old now and has a lot of blond hair. He's wicked cute.

We walked towards the doors. Thankfully there wasn't loud music playing. That was promising.

"You can tell all your friends at school that you've already been to a high school party," Max told Angel.

We walked into the house with kids sitting all over the place with beers in their hands and cigarettes hanging from their mouths. Angel looked around before looking up at me.

"This isn't want it's like on TV," Angel told me. "On TV there's music and dancing."

"Sometimes there is," I told Angel. "Sometimes there isn't."

Ella and Iggy came walking over. Iggy had bloodshot eyes and I'd put my life savings on him being high off his ass right now.

"You didn't," Ella said as she looked at the kids.

"I did," Max said. "I told Ig I'd be here."

"They've got no place here," Ella said quickly. "Where's Gaz?"

"Mom had to go get Gazzy from the police station."

"Take them home," Ella shot at Max.

"Don't worry, were only going to stay for a couple minutes," I reassured Ella. I wouldn't keep the kids here longer than needed.

"Hey, hey!" Bobby said, he's drunk. He came over and wrapped an arm around Max. She giggled and leaned into him without a thought. "Look who's here. Thought you were gonna be a no-show, Ride. What do you want? A beer? A cig? A joint?"

"Yo, I've got the kids," Max said as she nodded to Angel. "Plus I'm done smoking."

"That's right, Little Maxi 's going straight edge," Bobby slurred happily. "I reckon even your apple juice was spiked."

"You're drunk off your ass," Max said laughing at Bobby. I couldn't help but smile a little at the grin that spread across Bobby's innocent face with a tint of red from being out in the sun too much.

"So a beer," Bobby said. "You too, Fang."

"No, not for me," I said quickly. "Someone has to get us home."

"One beer!" Bobby exclaimed and then was off to go get the beer.

"You want me to drive?" Max asked over Ace's head.

"No, it's fine," I told her.

"Bobby is drunk?" Angel asked me confused.

"No, he's just tired," I lied. Angel clearly saw right through my lie and turned away to take in the room.

"I'll take the kids home then," Ella said.

"Tell me how," Max told her. "Ig is high." Iggy was inspecting the edge of his shirt like he was a scientist. "You can't drive."

That's when Bobby came back with a can. Max popped the top quickly and clashed it with the beer in Bobby's hand before taking a sip. She held it out to me and I took one quick sip. Nothing more. I didn't want anything in my system if I was going to be driving with the kids.

"Maxi?" Angel pulled on Max's shirt. "Is there other kids here?"

"Dylan's here," Ella told us.

"Angel, Dylan is here," Max said. "I bet he can show you a magic trick."

"Last I saw him he was taking Tess into the back bedroom," Bobby said with a wink.

"Let's wait for him to find us, though," Max added quickly. "There's no music?"

"It's lame party," Ella said. "I'm going home in a minute."

"Yeah, we'll come," Max said.

I spotted Sam across the room. He waved and I nodded in his direction.

"I'm going to go talk," I told Max. I looked at Angel. "Stay with Max." Angel slowly let go of my hand and I headed towards Sam.

"You're here with a baby?" Sam asked me with a smirk.

"Were babysitting," I told him.

"Where've you been?" Sam asked. "Haven't seen you all weekend. Am I really that bad to hang out with?"

"C'mon man, you're not _that_ bad," I said with a slight smirk.

"No, it's just that Max is _that_ good," Sam said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"She's good alright," I said as I watched her take a sip of her Bud Light. Ella was holding Ace and looking at Iggy and Max viciously.

"She's still got a lot to learn," Sam told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What does that girl know about the world?" Sam asked me. I looked at Max smiling brightly and laughing at something someone said.

"Fang!" Ella yelled from where she was with Max, Iggy, Bobby, and the kids. "Let's go."

"I'll see you later," I said quickly slapping Sam on the shoulder before walking over. I grabbed Angel's hand and followed everyone out of the house.

"That was short lived," Max said.

"Mom called me," Ella said. "She's pissed."

"Tell her she take her rules and-"

"Kids!" Ella yelled interrupting Iggy's statement that was going somewhere it shouldn't in front of Angel.

We drove back to the house in silence. Ace and Iggy fell asleep. Angel was drifting off quickly. Max was tipping back a can. Ella just glared out the window.

I helped Iggy into the house and the girls handled the kids. I threw Ig on the couch and he started going on about pineapples.

"Maximum Anne Ride!" Mrs. Ride boomed as she entered the house. A sullen Gazzy followed her and Mr. Ride followed Gazzy. Max winced as she entered the living room from putting the kids down to sleep.

"She used your middle name," Ella told her. They were both frozen and awaiting the wrath of their mother. I don't think I've ever seen Max be reprimanded. Iggy's parents entered next followed by James who looked just as beaten down as Gazzy.

"Iggy Michael!" Iggy's mother, Jen, yelled. Iggy sprung awake. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked groggy.

Finally Dylan's parents came in with a scared looking Omega behind them. They didn't yell out for Dylan, though. Iggy and Max made eye contact. They knew they would have to go talk to their parents but neither of them looked happy about it.

"What did we do?" Max asked Iggy. "I haven't done shit."

"Neither have I," Iggy said quickly.

The parents came in and stared at their children behind furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms. Max visibly and audibly gulped under the glare of her mother.

"It wasn't me," Max said quickly. "I didn't do anything."

"_Sit down_," Mrs. Ride gritted out through her teeth. Max sat down within the second. Iggy and Max looked fearfully up at their parents.

"Do you know why the boys were in the police station?" Jen, Iggy's mom, demanded of both Iggy and Max. Talk about united front when it comes to parenting. All the kids must've been raised by all the parents. They were all raised like brothers and sisters so I guess it would only make since that all the parents took part in the parenting of all the kids.

"They were bad at hiding something bad?" Max offered. Jen looked ready to hit her.

"They were selling cigarettes to middle schoolers," Jen shot at them. Max and Iggy remained impassive.

"What's that got to do with us, Ma?" Iggy asked in a scratchy voice.

"You know where they said they got them?" Mrs. Ride shot at the two kids. They both flinched and clearly were anticipating the answer.

"I have a good guess," Max mumbled.

"You're smoking!" Jen screamed at them. Mrs. Ride threw two packs of cigarettes at the kids. Iggy and Max looked them over.

"Naw, Ma, I'm not doing that," Iggy quickly defended.

"Don't lie to me," Jen said and she brought out the typical mother finger. Iggy retreated further back into the couch. "I found them in your room and in your truck!"

"And you!" Mrs. Ride turned to face Max. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Not mine," Max mumbled. She looked up at her mother strongly. "I quit."

"You quit!" Mrs. Ride yelled. "You quit! Why do I find that hard to believe, Max?"

"I don't know, but it's the truth," Max said. "Fang made me quit."

Mrs. Ride shot her head over to look at me. She raised her eyebrows.

"She quit," I told Mrs. Ride.

"Don't you think you're too old to get smacked," Jen yelled at the two. "I'll pull your pants down right now and smack you on your little white butt right now!"

"Ma, I'll quit," Iggy said quickly. He backed away from her.

"Damn right you'll quit!" Jen yelled. "If I catch you with another cigarette you'll be sorry you were born. Let's go right now!"

Iggy sprung up from the couch and followed his parents out of the house.

"We'll talk about your punishment in the morning," Mrs. Ride said. She grabbed Gazzy and pulled him up the stairs. Gazzy followed his mother letting her pull him anywhere.

"We'll see you later, Jeb," Dylan's dad said quietly. Dylan's family left silently and then it was just Max's dad looking down at Max while Ella and I sat off to the side silently.

"Are you mad?" Max asked meekly.

"I'm done, Max," Mr. Ride told her. "I liked to think that even if you didn't tell me everything that if I asked you would at least have the decency to tell me the truth. I thought that you at least had that much respect for me. Anne lied her way through high school but if my father ever asked her a direct question she never lied to his face. You lied to my face, Max. Just…give me some time."

With that he left and Max was frozen in her spot on the couch. I moved over and she didn't even move.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fang," Max said. She didn't even bother to look at me. I sighed and stood up. I walked past Ella, through the kitchen, and out the door.

**A/N: review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: school is killing me and I'm sorry my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be but please bare with me. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter. **

I found Max at a pond by a barn on the outskirts of town. I had to ask around for about an hour before someone said that they had seen her buying some worms which meant that she had probably gone fishing. They gave me directions to the pond she would probably be at.

I parked my Jeep next to her truck and walked through the grass and over to the pond. She had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and she was pushing a worm through the hook of her line. She stared impassively as the blood got onto her fingers and then she cast the line. I watched as she screwed the top back onto the jar of worms.

She watched the calm water blankly. She had an old baseball cap turned backwards on her head. She was the epitome of peaceful. If I hadn't been there last night I wouldn't have guessed that she was upset.

I watched her as she sat with the line loose and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, unlit. Sam was right. Maximum Ride has a lot to learn. She might know how to fish, and fix a car, and drive a truck, but what does she really know? What does Max really know about the world? What is she going do when she goes to college? I looked at her as she started pulled the cigarette from her mouth and shifted it to the other side of her mouth. That's when I decided that I'd make sure that she was never lost. I'd hold Max's hand until she was ready to live life by herself. I'd help her until she didn't need it anymore, even if she needs help for the rest of her life.

I'll take care of Maximum Ride.

"Hey," I said as I approached her. She looked at me and then pulled the cigarette from her mouth.

"It's not lit," she said quickly.

"I know," I said simply.

"I'm sorry," she said as she reeled in her taut line. She pulled in a flapping fish. I watched as she carefully unhooked the fish and threw it back into the water. She reached for another worm.

"Are you angry?" I asked as I sat down in the grass.

"I'm always angry," Max said as she cast her line again. "I'm a teenager."

"You know what I mean," I said as I leaned back on my elbows. Max turned to look at me. She smiled brightly.

"_I know_ you're hot," she said with a devilishly smirk.

I flipped my hair dramatically. "Tell me about it."

I watched as she watched the lake some more and moved her line every now and then.

"Come lay with me, Max," I said softly. Max looked back at me and reeled in her line. She set the fishing pole on the ground and moved towards me. She sat down on the ground next to me and we laid back in the grass. I sighed in content.

"Fang?" Max asked me softly. "Do you figure that you'll always love me?"

I looked down at her. Her head rested on my arm. She was looking down at where she was twisting grass together in her dirty fingers. She'd thrown her dirty ball cap off to the side before coming to lay with me and it sat in the grass. She's my girl.

"I know I'll always love you," I whispered into her blond hair.

"I know I'll always love you too," Max whispered.

"Good," I told her and kissed her head.

I held her and watched her hands as she played with grass. She was warm in my arms and she felt solid. I reached forward and twisted a strand of her hair around my finger.

The sound of a car caused both of us to sit up and look at the police car as it drove and parked next to my car. Max sat up all the way and looped an arm around her bent knee casually.

Bill got out of his car and looked out at the two of us. He took off his sunglasses and I watched him rub a hand down his face.

"Max!" Bill yelled.

"Hey!" Max called back. "You want me to throw a line out for you?"

Bill headed towards us and the look on his face made it clear that we were about to hear some bad news.

"You've got to stop running away," Bill said to Max as he came towards us. He crouched down in the grass and looked between Max and me cautiously.

"I'm not running from shit, Bill," Max said.

"You haven't been home all night," Bill told her.

"You and I both know that's not weird," Max said. "Why're you really here."

"Your momma's been scared," Bill said.

"Give her my apologies," Max said. She stood up leaving Bill and I on the ground. She cast her line back out and gave Bill her back.

"I bet you didn't hear about it then," Bill said.

"Hear about what?" Max asked him.

"You better get down to the hospital."

…

Max burst through the doors of the hospital and scanned the waiting room. The townies and their parents were all in the corner. Max's mother held Ari in her arms. He had a nasty cut down his cheek that had been stitched up and his hand was wrapped up. Dylan's mom was holding him and he was sniffling with cuts all over his face bare chest. Iggy was curled up on a big seat with a hospital blanket thrown over him. He didn't have a shirt on either. Jen, his mom, was sitting next to him smoothing his red hair gently.

"Where's Bobby?" Max asked the room. It was silent and Ari looked up at her guiltily. He must've come home last night. Bill said that the boys and Bobby had gotten into a car accident. Looks like Ari was driving. He wouldn't look guilty if he wasn't driving.

"Bobby's in a room," Mark finally said. He didn't have any cuts and Bill didn't say that he was in the accident. "713."

Max grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the doors and back through the halls. We checked the room numbers until we got to 713. Max stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a woman said. Max opened the door and we slipped in.

Bobby was sitting in a hospital bed with his eyes shut. His mother was next to his bed and his father was standing off to the side looking at him.

"Hey, sweetie," Bobby's mom said and called Max over. I dropped her hand and she moved towards where Bobby was laying. I stood off to the side like Bobby's dad.

"He's sleeping?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Bobby's mom said. She was getting a little choked up and Max grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"What happened to him?" Max asked.

"He has a concussion and some bruising on his ribs. They had to give him surgery for his broken hand."

"So I probably shouldn't hug him then," Max said.

"Eh, you can give him a hug, sweetie, he's a tough boy," Bobby's dad said. He talked so much like Bobby that it was startling. Max didn't hesitate before throwing her arms around Bobby's neck. For a minute I could picture what they looked like as kids. I could picture Max's innocent face as she held on to Bobby. Bobby's arms slowly came around Max's back and he held her with his one good hand and his hand that was wrapped in a cast. Max held him for a long time and I smiled a little. Finally they pulled away and I didn't miss the swift wipe of Max's hand as it took away a tear spilling down her cheek.

"I'll go get you some water," Bobby's mom said. She stood up and kissed Bobby's forehead.

Bobby's parents walked out the door and I moved to go sit next to Max in a chair by Bobby's bed. Bobby pushed down his blanket and pulled up his hospital gown. He had boxers on and he kept going until he had pulled it up past his ribs. He had some nasty bruises on the outside of his ribs. I'm not sure if that means that it's really bad internally too or if it has no correlation, but I think it's the former.

"I reckon I win," Bobby said with a smirk in Max's direction.

"I reckon you win too, Bobby," Max said laughing. Bobby just smirked proudly. I guess he wins the worst injury contest if nothing else. "I think the bang on the head made you even stupider."

"I don't have much more IQ points to give before I've got none left," Bobby said rubbing his hair.

"Who said you had any to start," Max told him devilishly, but there was an edge to her. She was tense. Her fists were clenched. She was angry.

"Max, do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Remember what?" Max asked simply.

"Do you remember when you shot that squirrel and you cried?" Bobby asked.

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I remember."

"I cried too," Bobby told her. "It ain't so bad to cry sometimes when you're sad."

"No, it's not so bad to cry sometimes when you're sad," Max told him.

"And it ain't so bad to be angry when you're angry," Bobby said.

"No, it not so bad to be angry when you're angry," Max said as she squeezed his hand.

"But I'm not angry, Max," Bobby said. "And you don't have to be angry either."

I guess Bobby noticed Max's clenched fists too.

"Somebody's got to be angry," Max told him and she stood.

"You don't have to be angry 'cause of me," Bobby said. "It wasn't his fault."

"It was somebody's fault," Max said. "He hurt you Bobby. He hurt you and Ig and Dylan and you guys are my best friends."

"Yeah, but he's your brother," Bobby said.

"I'll come see you later, Bobby," Max said. I stood up next to Max. She walked out of the room quickly. I looked down at Bobby.

"She's gonna hit him, Fang," Bobby said quickly. "You got to stop her."

I nodded. "Take care, man."

I walked out of the room and rushed after Max. I didn't think Bobby was right. I didn't think Max would walk straight out of the room and head for Ari. I was so wrong. I got to the waiting room just in time to see Max swing back and slam Ari in the face. Everyone jumped up but no one moved to stop them.

"You could have killed everyone!" Max screamed at him. "Bobby could have died!"

"I already feel bad enough, Max," Ari said hoarsely. "I don't need you to make me feel worse."

"Are you drunk?" Max demanded.

"No," Ari said quickly. "I never drive drunk, you know that."

"I swear to god Ari-"

"We just slipped," Ari said cutting her off. "It was muddy and there was a puddle and my tire just caught and then we were flying over towards a tree. It happened so fast. I don't know what happened."

"We've been driving since we were ten years old," Max told Ari. "There's no way you just lost control."

"Shut up about it," Ari said giving her a meaningful look.

They looked at each other for a long time just sizing each other up.

"You're ok, then?" Max asked him.

Ari nodded.

"I guess that's all that matters," Max said softly. She reached forward and grabbed her big brother in a tight hug. I moved and took a seat next to Gazzy who was swinging his feat that didn't reach the ground. The waiting room lost its tension slowly as Max and Ari found their seats. Then we just waited.

…

"Maxi," Max's dad said quietly. Max looked up from where she was staring at her feet next to me. They have been tense since we got here. "Why don't we go get some snacks for everyone."

Max looked at him for a second and I saw the flicker of hope before she got up and followed him out of the waiting room. I know that her father would probably try and patch things up and talk about what he said last night. Having one kid get in a car accident tends to make you want to patch things up with other ones. At least that's what happens in the movies.

"Fang," Gazzy whispered over to me. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. "Want to hear a joke?"

I nodded.

"What do you call a bear with no teeth?" Gazzy asked with a devilish smirk that resembled the smirks of his older siblings so much that it was scary.

"What?" I asked.

"A gummy bear," Gazzy said and then erupted into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Want to hear another one?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"What's black and white and red all over?" Gazzy asked.

"A newspaper," I answered. Everyone knows that one.

"No, an embarrassed penguin," Gazzy said and then he was off giggling again. I chuckled along with him. "Why did the cookie go to the hospital?"

"Because he felt crummy," Max said. I looked up and she had returned with her father. Gazzy smiled at her and then laughed some more. Max passed out little bags of chips to anyone who wanted one.

Gazzy shoved Cheetos into his mouth getting the cheese all over his face. I grabbed some Doritos. I'm way past just being hungry.

"I think you kids should head home," Mrs. Ride said. "We'll stay with Bobby's mom and dad."

"I'm not leaving Bobby," Dylan quickly said.

"No, me either," Ari said. "I'm not leaving until he leaves."

Every head turned to Iggy.

"Don't look at me," Iggy said. "I'm not leaving him either."

"I'll take everyone," Max said standing. "Let me just go say bye to Bobby." She turned to look at me. I knew she wanted me to come. I stood up and headed after her.

We walked down the halls after Bobby's room.

"It scares me," Max said. "I don't like seeing him hurt." I reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She leaned into me and we stopped at Bobby's door.

We knocked and waited to be welcomed in. Finally we heard the call of Bobby's voice and we entered.

His parents were both asleep in chairs but Bobby was awake in his bed. He looked at us as we entered and he smiled at us a little.

"What're you guys up to?" Bobby asked, winking at us. I smirked a little.

"We're gonna head out," Max told him. "The kids need to get to bed. They're all tired and Ma doesn't want them sleeping at the hospital."

"We'll be back in the morning," I told him.

Bobby nodded and sat up a little with a wince.

"I hope they're giving you something good for your pain," Max said.

"Oh they're giving me some real good stuff," Bobby said. "I'm having some awesome dreams. But it's starting to wear off."

"Alright, well, we'll be back in the morning," Max said stepping forward. She dropped my hand and wrapped Bobby in a tight hug. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. She whispered something to him and he nodded. Then she kissed his forehead and moved away.

"Hope you feel better," I said and gave Bobby a bro hug. He smiled at me and then I grabbed Max and we slipped out the door.

We moved into the waiting room where everyone was sitting in silence.

"Alright, kiddies, let's rock," Max said.

Gazzy, Angel, James, Ella, Taylor, and Omega all stood up. Max grabbed the sleeping Ace and I grabbed the sleeping Joey.

"I'll, um," Mark said. "I'll, um, come by in the morning. So you can come back. I'll watch everyone."

"Thanks," Max said simply nodding at him. The tension was still there but they were both holding back.

Max's dad handed her the keys to the SUV and she took them before leading us all out of the hospital to the parking lot.

The parking lot was pitch black and the kids stayed close, thankfully. I helped Max load everyone into the SUV. Ace and Joey didn't even stir as we strapped them into their car seats. We put Angel and Omega in with them and then Taylor and Ella got in without question. They were both exhausted.

"Can I ride with Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Me too," James said quickly. I nodded again. Max handed me the keys to the truck.

"I'll meet you at the house," I told her. Max nodded. I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. We pulled away before we could get grief from the kids.

I placed a hand on the boys' backs and led them away. Max shut the door for the SUV and I watched as she slipped in and started it up. The boys and I loaded into the pick-up truck and I started it up. Gazzy and James messed with the radio before landing on some rap.

I pulled out of our parking space and headed for the road.

"Gaz, I hate this song," James said as he reached for the radio.

"This is a good song," Gazzy said, swatting James' hand away from the radio.

"Hey, be cool guys," I quickly scolded before it could escalate.

"I'll change it," Gazzy said and he flipped the station.

"Hey Fang?" James asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I stopped behind Max at a stop sign.

"Do you think Bobby'll die?" James asked. "Omega says he's gonna, but I think that he's a liar and Bobby is not gonna die. He's not going to die is he?"

"Bobby's not going to die," I told him. "Don't worry." I ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, Gaz?" I asked as I took the turn into our neighborhood.

"Will you play baseball with me?" He asked. "Ari can't 'cause he's at college now."

"I'll take you out this Sunday," I told him. Gazzy beamed at me.

I pulled into Max's driveway right behind her and quickly got out of the truck to help carry the kids in. Gazzy and James followed me over to the SUV while whispering back and forth.

"Who do you want me to take?" I asked Max. She had the door open and was unbuckling Ace.

"They all have to go the bathroom," Max said. "Joey will probably cry, but we've got to wake them up."

She handed me Ace and he curled into me quickly. Angel hopped out of the car groggily and stumbled forward before slamming into me and grabbing onto my shirt. I rubbed her back gently. Ella and Taylor got out next and they stood off to the side. Ella had dark circles under her eyes. I couldn't blame her. I probably wouldn't look much better if Max had been in a car accident.

"C'mon Joey," Max said and she pulled Joey up from his car seat. She set him unsteadily on the ground and he started to cry and squirm. Lastly Omega stumbled from the car and grabbed Angel's hand.

I led the kids in and Max helped Joey into the house.

"Right up stairs!" Max yelled to everyone.

The kids clambered up the stairs and I occasionally had to help them forward a little. We all moved down the hall like a mass of zombies, half asleep and stumbling.

"I'm going to bed," Ella said. "Unless you want help."

"Nope, go for it," Max said quickly.

"Same," Taylor said and then she followed Ella into Ella's room.

Max gathered us all around the bathroom quickly. She pulled Joey's clothes off except for his underwear and took Ace and Joey with her into the bathroom. She didn't even bother to shut the door before sticking Joey on the toilet.

"Potty," she told Joey and then started on Ace's diaper. No one even gave it a second glance and I realized just how desensitized these kids are. If I ever saw someone just pull clothes off of a kid and stick them on a toilet as I kid I would have thought it was weird, it think it's weird now.

"You guys, brush your teeth," Max directed. The boys and Angel moved into the bathroom and grabbed tooth brushes and started brushing their teeth. Joey stood up from the toilet and Max pulled his boxers up in one swift motion and then went back to diapering Ace.

"All done," Omega said as he threw his toothbrush on the counter.

"Potty," Max said pointing to the toilet. Omega walked right over and peed without hesitation. I feel like I'm invading his space or something. When Omega was done he walked over to Max.

"You can sleep in your undies," Max told him. She pulled Ace out of his clothes and left him in his diaper. The boys each took their turn peeing and peeling off clothes. Max gave Angel some pajamas to sleep in though.

Finally they were all standing looking at Max for direction. I even looked at Max for direction.

"Uh, let's go to mom and dad's room," Max said. We all followed her like she was the mom duck and we were the lost ducklings. The boys ran at the big bed and jumped on it. Max yelled at them until they laid down obediently. Angel settled in next to Omega. Max turned the TV on for them and I watched as she put in a DVD.

"When the TV shuts off that's it," Max told them. "If I catch you with it on later you're going to be in big trouble."

They all nodded. I watched with a small smile as Max kissed them each goodnight and tucked them into the bed. Finally she flipped off the light switch and we walked out of the room together.

Joey followed Max tiredly and I scooped him up when he stumbled a little. He sighed and settled into my arms. We moved to Gazzy's room and I tucked Joey into Gazzy's bed. He curled up instantly. Max flipped on the night light and then we were gone. Finally we stopped in Ari's room. It still had all of Ari's things aside from what he took to college but now Ace's baby stuff was all over the place too. Max set Ace down in the crib and gave him his binky. Max flipped off the light switch and then we crept out silently.

I faced Max in the hall and we listened to the silence.

"Next time you think about wanting kids in the future I'll remind you of this night," Max said tiredly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. We moved towards Max's room and slipped in together. I sent my parents a text. I had already talked to them earlier at the hospital. They knew what was going on. When I looked up from my phone Max was pulling on a t-shirt. She had baggy pajama pants on. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and shot me a smile.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth," she told me and then she walked past me and to the bathroom that was littered with children's clothing. I smirked to myself and went to dig for some of my sweatpants or something. I recovered a pair of my wicked comfortable baggy sweats and took off my t-shirt.

Max walked back into the room, looked at me, and froze.

"Babe, unless you want to…you know…with the kids around I suggest you put a shirt on," she said hoarsely. I smirked triumphantly. Score. I just won without even trying. When I didn't move to get a shirt she threw bent down and threw one at me. I just chuckled and slipped a t-shirt on over my head.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked her as I moved to get the remote.

"I'm probably going to pass out the second we lay down," Max told me. "But you can put on a movie if you want."

I plopped down on her bed. Max took a minute before flopping down next to me. I flipped through Netflix looking for a stupid movie and Max just pulled the blankets over us.

"I'm falling asleep," Max told me softly.

"Goodnight kiss," I said and pecked her on her lips.

"Your breath smells," she mumbled. I breathed in her face obnoxiously.

"Seriously, go brush your teeth," she said and pulled the blankets over her head. I chuckled before sitting up and making my way to the bathroom.

It was a mess of clothes and toothbrushes. Once I looked closer I noticed that each toothbrush had a name written on it in sharpie. I had wondered how they all knew which was which. I pulled open the cabinet and grabbed the toothbrush with my distinguishing piece of tape. I grabbed some toothpaste and then stuck the tooth brush in my mouth. I brushed my teeth really well and then cleaned up the bathroom a little.

Finally, I walked back into Max's room and cuddled up with her while starting a movie I knew was going to be shitty.

**A/N: that was a wicked long chapter and I hope you didn't think it was too long. Please review and tell me if you liked it to hated it. Look for a chapter by at least Wednesday. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for forever and then updating with the wrong chapter. Today was not a good day for me. I kept messing up so I guess it's only right that I messed this up too. I pulled out of my driveway and didn't even make it past my house before almost taking out my neighbor's mailbox. I left my lacrosse stick at home and I was going to lacrosse. Then I fell of my exercise ball at the gym. It has NOT been a good day.**

I woke up to the door of Max's room being opened. I opened my eyes expecting to see Max and not a small foot. I jumped back a little. Only then did I notice that we had been invaded by kids. Joey was lying next to Max sprawled out all over in his boxers. Angel was the owner of the foot in my face and she was using James's stomach as a pillow. James had situated himself across mine and Max's legs horizontally. Gazzy was at the food of our bed laying horizontally with his head falling onto the floor. Omega was laying like superman on the very edge of the bed by Max. I smiled as I took in the sight and then looked up at the door.

Mark was standing in the doorway with Ace in his arms.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, looks like you've got yourself a full house," Mark said gesturing to the bed.

"I didn't even know they came in," I told him. I tried to move but with the kids pinning me to the bed it was hard.

"I'll be downstairs," Mark said. "You guys can leave whenever you want."

Mark gently shut the door, putting us back into darkness. I threw my head down on the pillow and looked at the mess of children covering my body. I glanced over at Max to see her sleeping soundly. Finally, I wiggled myself free of the kids and got out of the bed without waking anyone up. I slipped out of the room, careful to shut the door quietly.

I shuffled down the hallway and then padded down the stairs. Mark was reclining on the couch with his arm over the back. Ace was pressed into his side with a bottle hanging out of his mouth and chubby legs out in front of him. Mark glanced up at me and then back at the TV. I'm sure I looked like a mess. My hair was probably all over the place and my clothes were rumpled. I just shuffled into the kitchen and started some coffee.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" Mark called to me from the living room. I reached for a mug. There's no reason we can't be civil. If Mark is finally done being an ass, I'll be chill.

"I'm doing whatever Max wants me to do," I told him. "I'm just trying to help her out."

I walked out into the living room and sat down on the other side of Ace.

"I'm not an ass, Fang," Mark said.

I didn't respond.

He sighed. "Look at it from my point of view. I've wanted to go to Brown since I was a kid. I have to listen to Max. I was supposed to be the leader, but that didn't happen because I was forced to move. It's sucky and, honestly, it was easy to blame it on Max."

I glanced over at him. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'm just the one who wants to hit you."

Mark looked back over at the TV.

"You don't want to hit me anymore, right?" Mark asked quietly.

"Until you apologize to her, I'll want to hit you," I told him. "She might screw up sometimes, but she does try her best when it comes to you guys and she loves you guys." That much was true because the world wasn't round if the townies didn't love each other.

Gazzy came stumbling in while rubbing his eye. His blond hair was all over the place and he was still clad in his Spiderman boxers.

"Hey little man," Mark said.

Gazzy stumbled over to us and threw himself down on the couch between Ace and me. I watched as he grabbed his little brother and pulled him into his lap. Ace squirmed for a minute but then settled back into Gazzy with his bottle. They were cute little blond haired brothers. Gazzy leaned into me and looked up at Mark.

"Are you going to feed me?" Gazzy asked and then he kicked Mark with his bare foot.

"Maybe if you ask a little nicer I'll think about it," Mark replied.

Gazzy huffed. "Dude, please make me breakfast."

"I'm thinking pancakes," Mark replied.

"With chocolate chips," Gazzy quickly offered, "and shaped like Mickey Mouse. Momma always makes them shaped like Mickey Mouse."

"Your wish is my command," Mark said as he stood. "But you've got to help me."

Mark grabbed Ace and swung him up. Gazzy stood up and then looked back at me. I stood up too and the four of us made our way into the kitchen.

Mark took everything out and started make the batter. Gazzy was making faces at Ace and laughing at his reaction. James stumbled in next looking at us and smiling when he saw the pancakes. He clambered up into a chair at the island next to me and dipped his finger right into the batter. Omega and Angel came in next holding hands. They both climbed up onto open spots on the counters and found spots to sit.

Joey squealed and came running into the kitchen. Max was after him with a real kind of smile. She caught him and flung him up into the air. She blew a long raspberry on his stomach and he screamed and laughed hysterically while trying to push her away. When Max pulled away they were both smiling with red faces. Max flipped Joey up and held him to her. They both surveyed the scene with a smile.

"Good morning," Mark said.

"'Morning," Max mumbled. She moved forward and poured herself some coffee. She loaded it with milk and sugar because she hates the way coffee tastes, but obviously needed the caffeine.

"What are you making?" Max asked as she plopped Joey down on the counter and looked over Mark's shoulder.

"Pancakes," Mark told her.

"I want mine with chocolate chips," Max told him. "And shaped like Mickey Mouse. Mom always makes them shaped like Mickey Mouse."

"Your brother already put in that request," Mark told her. Max looked at Gazzy and they fist bumped. Mark let Angel stir when it was time and she smiled brightly the whole time.

"Do you remember Sundays when we were kids?" Mark directed at Max.

"I'd like to think I'm still a kid," Max told him as she poured herself some more coffee.

"When we were little," Mark told her. "We'd come here after church and everyone would be here. Your mom would play that CD with the same music every time and they would dance us around until the pancakes were ready."

Max's eyes were bright and she smiled at him before nodding.

"Those are some of my favorite memories," Mark told her. It was a peace offering and while they made eye contact I knew all was forgiven. Max wasn't one to solve an issue directly and that was all she needed.

"I don't remember!" Gazzy protested.

"Thanks because," Max said as she pulled the chocolate chip bag from his hand, "you weren't born yet."

"Well, I'm born now," Gazzy told her. Max just smiled and moved over to the cabinet. She pulled out an old radio and plugged it in. Then, she dug through old recipes and CDs before she pulled out an old disk. She shoved it into the radio and turned it up. She turned it all the way up and soon we were listening to old music that was upbeat and happy, the kind of music you listen to on the drive to the beach, or, I guess, on a Sunday morning.

Max reached over and took Gazzy's hand pulling him to the ground. She spun him under her arm and he smiled. Mark smiled at the two of them and grabbed Max's hand. He spun her under his arm and then swiped some batter onto her cheek. Max just wiped it off with her finger and ate it quickly. The two of them laughed.

Soon the other kids were up and Max was spinning them and jumping with them and singing with them. They let loose and they all looked so happy that it was hard not to be happy just watching them. Max dipped James and then spun him around while he just laughed and laughed. Mark was flipping pancakes out and sticking them on a plate by the oven. Max looked over at me with bright, crinkled eyes. She grabbed for me and in a second I was up and on the floor.

She spun under my arm and kissed me and grabbed both my hands in hers and pushed and pulled our arms. She threw her head back with a laugh and her hair flipped. And for just that minute, that very minute, with the kids dancing around in their underwear, Ace clapping with his bottle, Mark flipping out Mickey Mouse pancakes with chocolate chips, and Maximum Ride smiling and spinning with me on the kitchen floor, everything seemed so damn perfect. For just that minute Bobby wasn't in the hospital. My grandfather wasn't dead. The real world wasn't about to crash down on us with a full force. We were kids again, Mark, Max, and I. We didn't have a care and we could just dance and let loose. I could see what Mark was saying, this is definitely one of my favorite memories.

…

We were all up in Bobby's room. He had been allowed to come home this afternoon and once he was all set up and comfortable all the parents left us alone to go talk downstairs.

Nudge came barreling in with a book in her hand.

"Bobby, your mom wants you to read this book," Nudge told him. She held up a book that looked like the type to make you want to rip it apart and burn it to ash. Bobby glanced at it. "She says that she doesn't just want you to watch TV all day. I told her that if she wanted you to read that she should probably get you an interesting book or one that you could relate to. Personally, this seems like a horrible choice. Where do you want me to put it?"

"If you go to the other side of my desk there should be a little bin," Bobby said. Nudge moved and looked at the other side of the desk.

"This is a trash can," Nudge told him.

"Perfect," Bobby said with a smile. "You can just put it right there."

Nudge rolled her eyes and put the book on his desk.

"I'm thinking of making dreads," Bobby said as she grabbed a little portion of his dirty hair.

"Oh I have just the thing," Nudge said as she rummaged through her purse. "Dry shampoo! It'll work wonders, Bobby, I swear."

"It really does work awesome," Ella said with a nod of the head.

"Wait, what the hell do you want to put on my head?" Bobby said looking at the bottle in Nudge's hand wearily. "I don't want to smell like a pansy."

"You won't smell like a pansy," Nudge said quickly. She set her purse down and headed towards Bobby.

"You'll smell like a pansy," Max told him under her breath.

"Nudge, I don't want that," Bobby said. He laid in his bed defenseless as Nudge came at him. She sprayed his hair and ran her hands through it over and over. Bobby looked miserable.

"My dad just texted me saying Shepard wants three of us to go down for work," Iggy said as he looked down at his phone. "Says he needs the fields tilled."

"Well, I'm not going," Bobby said.

"Neither am I," Ari said.

"I'll go if I can drive," Ella said as she held up her newly gotten permit. I didn't know she went for it, but I guess she did.

"Yeah, let's go," Max said standing. "Can you drive a tractor, Fang?"

"I bet I could figure it out," I said standing up.

"Alright, we'll see you later guys," Max said and then we left.

We walked into the kitchen and stopped by all the parents.

"We're going to Shepard's," Max told them.

"The boys aren't up for it?" Iggy's dad, Jeff, asked.

"No, so we'll go do it," Max said. "I'll be home later."

"I'm driving," Ella told them smiling proudly.

Max's parents looked up at Max and then back to Ella.

"It's different then driving on the farm, Els," Mr. Ride said. "You better listen to Max. If you see a cop or anything pull over."

Ella nodded and then was off towards the door. She was in a rush. I couldn't blame her, I remember what it was like to first be able to drive. Ella was in the driver's seat of the truck when we got out of the house. Max gave me a weary look with wide eyes full of fear. Max got in the truck and slid over to the middle. I got in next and shut the door next to me. I have to admit my heart was racing.

"Ok, start the truck," Max said slowly as she handed Ella the keys.

"Relax, Max, I've got this," Ella said. Max looked over at me again and I returned her look of fear with one of my own. The truck started and Ella reached for the gear shift.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Max said stopping her hand. "Where's the break?" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Left," Ella said. "Gas is on the right."

"Ok, put your foot on the break and put us in reverse," Max directed. Ella put us in reverse. "Slowly take your foot of the break and don't even touch the gas."

Ella took her foot off the break and we inched backwards.

"Look behind you," Max told her. Ella turned and looked out the rearview window. "Ok, stop." Ella stopped. "Put us in drive." Ella shifted us into drive. "Now slowly take your foot off the break." Ella took her foot off and turned us sharply. We were inching up the driveway now.

"Can I hit the gas?" Ella asked.

"No, this is perfect," Max said. "Get used to the feel."

"Max, the speedometer isn't even moving, that's how slow we're going," Ella said impatiently.

"If you're going to be impatient then you can't drive," Max said. "You always have to be patient."

"Hypocrite," Ella mumbled. Max ignored her and just looked forward.

"Ok, you see the end of the driveway, right?" Max asked. "You know you have to stop there, right?"

"There's no one on this road!" Ella told her.

"Ella, I'm the boss," Max said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you stop at the end of Bobby's driveway," Ella mumbled as she rolled to a stop at the end of the driveway.

"Look, left, right, and then left again," Max said. Ella glanced quickly. "Now slowly take your foot off the brake."

Ella took her foot off the brake and we inched forward onto the road.

"Can I use the gas now?" Ella asked Max.

"No, this is a perfect speed for you," Max said as she gripped the dashboard. I couldn't make fun of her though, I was holding onto the door for dear life too.

"Max we're going to get pulled over for going to slow," Ella said as we literally inched up the road.

"Ok, gently put your foot on the gas," Max said. "Very, very gently." We actually started to move now and Ella seemed much happier. "Stop at the end of the road."

Ella stopped before we turned onto one of the busier roads in town.

"Ok, now you always have to look both ways," Max said. "And double check sometimes."

Ella looked both ways twice and then we shot forward speeding into our lane like a bullet.

"Off the gas!" Max yelled and then we slowed down.

"Sorry, too much gas," Ella mumbled. Max just took a deep breath.

"Now you have to keep up with everyone," Max told her. "You can speed up a little."

Ella happily pushed the gas down. We started to cruise down the streets steadily.

"Stay in your lane," Max said and pushed her wheel a little more towards the center of the road. "You're hugging the right side. The farther ahead you look the more centered you'll be in your lane and the more time you have to adjust to changes."

We were approaching a green light that turned yellow and Ella slammed on the gas.

"Slow Down! Slow down!" Max yelled but Ella flew through the light. I gripped the door tighter and braced for impact. Max gripped my arm like a clamp and we both tensed up. "When I say slow down, slow down!" Max yelled at Ella.

"I knew we could make it," Ella told her.

"From now on you listen," Max told her. "If you do that again, you won't be driving with me anymore."

"Sorry," Ella mumbled.

"Signal," Max told Ella as we approached the road to Shepard's fields.

"I don't know where it is!" Ella cried desperately.

"Your left," Max told her. The windshield wipers started going squirting the liquid and swinging back and forth. "Your left! That's your right!"

Ella swung the wheel and I'm pretty sure we went up on two wheels. Max grabbed the wheel and straightened us out as we turned onto the road. We got honked at but that wasn't important what was important was that we survived that.

Max had us straightened out, windshield wipers off, and blinker off in a matter of seconds. Then we were heading down the road to Shepard's fields. All of us were breathing heavily and Max still had her hand on the wheel.

"Slow it down," Max finally breathed as we inched down the road. "Relax. If you're not going to make a turn don't force it. Next time just keep going straight."

"Sorry," Ella told her.

"It's ok," Max told her. "I'm going to let go of the wheel now, please don't kill us." Ella nodded and Max let go of the wheel.

"Good save," I whispered to her. Max gave me a petrified look and grabbed my hand in her sweaty one.

"Max, there's a squirrel," Ella told her. A squirrel was sitting in the road eating an acorn. It didn't even see us coming. Another car was coming the other way and there was a jogger on our side of the road. We had nowhere to go. Max glanced behind us.

"Don't stop," Max told her. "Go straight, don't swerve."

Ella screamed and let go of the wheel as we hit the squirrel and it squished under our tire. Max grabbed the wheel again and kept us straight and going. Ella started to cry and we kept on our way.

"Oh my god," Ella said sniffling. "We killed it."

"We killed it," Max said. "It was either him or us. I picked us."

"Maxi," Ella said through sobs. "We killed it. Why didn't we stop?"

"The guy behind us was riding our ass," Max said. "He would have hit us if we stopped."

"We killed it," Ella repeated. "I don't ever want to drive again."

"Put your hands on the wheel, Ella," Max told her. "There's millions of other squirrels in the world."

"But there will never be another one like that one," Ella cried. "He was special."

"Pull yourself together," Max said. "Take the wheel."

Ella took the wheel back while sniffing and sobbing. She drove us slowly down the road until we got to a house a little farther down than I'm used to going on this road. Usually we just stop by the field that you can cut through to get to the woods that you cut through to get to the tracks. Ella pulled us up the driveway and put us in park. Finally she shut off the truck and we all sat for a minute collecting ourselves.

"Good job, Els," Max finally said. "You can drive home if you want."

Ella looked over at Max like she was crazy.

"I did horrible," Ella told Max.

"No, you did great," Max said. "You need a little more practice and we'll go over where your blinker is and stuff before we leave again, but other than that you did fine."

Max tapped me and I opened the door and got out. Max slipped out after me and then Ella finally moved and got out of the driver's side.

"Oh…my…God," Max whispered to me with wide eyes. I chuckled a little and we walked towards the house.

I don't know what I expected Charlie Shepard to look like. I guess I always envisioned him to be a chubby guy with some grass hanging out of his mouth, you know, a hick. I never pictured a guy in his early thirties with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He was a little skinny but was all muscle, probably from working so much. He glanced at the girls and then at me.

"Charlie," Charlie said as he held out his hand to me.

"Fang," I told him and I shook his hand firmly.

Charlie started to lead us down towards a barn.

"How're the boys?" Charlie asked. "I heard Ari wrecked Ig's truck."

"Yeah," Max told him. "Bobby got it pretty good. Everyone else is alright though."

"Well, you kids had to learn sometime, huh?"

"We haven't learned shit," Max told him.

"You're momma ought to smack you with that mouth, sweetie," Charlie said and gave her a playfully little slap to the back of the head. Max smirked.

"Max wouldn't learn even if she got smacked," Ella said.

"Your mom would never hurt you, anyway," Charlie said. "Your mom has always been a goody."

"Tell me about it," Max said. "Mom never had any fun."

"Damn right, and that's the way it should be," Charlie said. "You're the most hell your mom's ever raised, Max." He locked her in a headlock and ruffled her hair really good. "I think Gods getting your dad back for all the hell he raised."

"Dad didn't raise hell," Max retorted. "Anne did."

"Anne did raise hell worse than your daddy but he raised some good hell too," Charlie told them and Ella and Max shared the look of two siblings that realized that they're parents were kids at one point too. "I've never known a townie that didn't raise some hell."

Charlie had four tractors out and he threw us each a key.

"Pick a field and start it up," Charlie said. What I really felt like he was saying was: welcome to being a townie.

**A/N: Again sorry that I was MIA for a week and then for posting the wrong chapter. Please Review anyway I really need them after today. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I hope you all had a good Christmas. I meant to update on Christmas but clearly that didn't happen. Sorry, but I was occupied with all things family. Here's the chapter though!**

I showed up to Max's but no one was home. After calling her only to go to voicemail I headed out towards Maria's. I wanted to grab some Sunday morning breakfast with Max but I guess that's out of the question.

Maria's was pretty empty. Church wasn't out yet and most of the elderly that would usually be here were still at the service. I easily got a stool at the counter and Maria headed towards me.

"What can I get you?" Maria asked as she automatically put a coffee with milk and five spoonfuls of sugar in front of me. I took a sip of the coffee and then looked up at her waiting face.

"Some waffles would be great," I told her as I reached for my coffee again. She headed off and put my order in. She returned with a bowl of blueberries.

"Fresh picked from Shepard's," she told me. "Eat something healthy."

I took a couple and popped them in my mouth. The skin broke and their sweet juice filled my mouth.

"Have you seen Max?" I asked her while popping some more blueberries. She gave me a pitying look.

"It's just a tough day for them," Maria said sympathetically. "Don't read too much into it if she wants to be alone."

What?

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "What's today?"

Maria looked at me like I might be crazy or stupid or maybe both.

"June fourth," Maria said simply, like that might mean something. I gave her a blank look. "Well, it's the day Kathrine and Willy passed away."

"Maria, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said impatiently.

"Max's grandma and grandpa died two years ago today," Maria said. "I'm pretty sure most of the town is at church. A townie's death will do that and so will the death of some good people and they were both."

It struck me like nothing else. How could I not know this? Well, the answer was simply, Max didn't tell me. Why didn't she want me to know?

"I should probably get down there," I said as I stood up quickly.

"Fang," Maria said, succeeding in making me stop to listen. "I wouldn't even bother going to the church. I've never known Max to sit through a whole service never mind one that hurt her."

I nodded and then rushed out of the restaurant.

I flew out of the parking lot sending gravel flying and headed towards the church. I figured Max couldn't have made it very far from the church without her own car and I'm guessing she drove with her family. My phone went off and I pulled over to check it in case it was Max.

It was Sam but I read the text quickly.

_Max is by the river near the church. Any reason why she's drunk and in a dress?_

I sent a quick reply and then got back on the road. I drove by the church to see it more crowded than any other Sunday morning. I stopped by the side of the road less than a quarter mile from the church and got out of my car. I thought of Max in a dress and headed to my trunk to grab a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt.

I walked towards the smell of the river and the sound of the water swirling.

Max was leaning against a big oak with her bare feet in the dirt. Her dress looked expensive and her hair was shiny and clean. She almost didn't look like Max. Ari was next to her with bare feet and some nice clothes on. He had unbuttoned his shirt a couple buttons and loosened his tie. They looked like something out of an old movie with their black and white clothing, their half empty bottle of Jack, and their bare, dirty feet. Max looked up at me lazily while lowering her bottle of Jack to the ground.

"My grandparents died today," Max told me simply. The way she said was almost like she was telling me that the sky was blue, like it barely meant anything to her. I would have thought that she didn't care if she wasn't getting drunk at nine on a Sunday morning.

"Do you want me to take you guys home?" I asked them.

"No," Ari said and took a couple long gulps of Jack. Max shook her head at me.

"I brought you clothes," I told Max. She eyed the comfortable clothes in my hand and reached her hand out to me. I headed over and heaved her off the ground. She was completely dead weight.

"I'm not looking," Ari slurred as he looked at the bottle in his hand carefully. Max slipped herself out of the tight black dress and let it drop to the ground. She leaned back against the bark of the tree and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not angry," I told her as I handed her my shorts. I held her hand while she stepped into them.

"That's a lie," Max said while watching me. I sighed and handed her my t-shirt. I helped her put it on like the uncoordinated child she was right now. She stared at me while my baggy clothing hung off of her giving her the appearance that she was smaller than she actually was. I grabbed her dress off the ground only for her to hit it back to the ground.

"Leave it," she snarled. "I hate it."

I met her eyes only to see hers filled with pain and hatred for what seemed like everything.

"Want some?" Ari asked while holding the bottle out to me. I shook my head. Bad things will happen if all three of us are gone. "Sam was running through here. You're his buddy right?"

"Yeah," I said softly. My eyes were on where Max was staring out at the river. She's really drunk, but she's the calm kind of the drunk. The kind of drunk that was ridden with pain and sorrow.

She plopped down on the ground and grabbed the bottle from Ari. I watched as she took another gulp. I sighed and sat down next to her. I gently took the bottle from her grip and placed it down the ground. A tear slipped down Max's face and she wiped it away quickly.

I turned up towards the road when I heard the sound of footsteps. Dylan emerged from the trees and stared at us. He met my eyes and gave me a small, sad smile.

"Let's take you home," he said. He wasn't directing the worlds at Max, but at Ari.

Ari looked at him and then nodded. Dylan heaved Ari up onto his feet. Ari wrapped his heavy arm around Dylan's shoulder.

"You're going to take care of her, right?" Dylan asked me. The look in his eyes made me question if he was actually asking something so simply. I wonder if he was really just asking if I would get Max home safe or if he was asking if I would take care of her forever. Either way the answer was the same.

"Yes," I told him strongly. Dylan nodded and then they left. Dylan was basically dragging Ari, but they were making good time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. I placed my hand on her knee.

She sat there for a while.

"I don't want to talk about this drunk," Max mumbled.

"I do," I told her firmly.

Max glared over at me.

I stared at her drunken eyes for a while until she finally looked away. Then she leaned over to me and slammed her lips against mine. I put my hand on her cheek and pushed her away. I didn't want her to try her usual tactic of distracting me like that.

She let out a choking sound and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You're my salvation, Fang," Max told me. She ran her hand through my hair. I kissed her forehead. "When I'm with you I hate to be anything but happy. You don't deserve to be sad."

I shook my head because I didn't save her, she saved me. Her wild grin, her golden hair, her safe grip, everything saved me.

"Max, I'd rather be sad with you than happy alone," I told her.

"That's good," Max said, "because I'd rather be happy together than sad alone."

"Why don't I take you home," I said. "I've got to take Gazzy to the batting cages. I promised him."

Max smiled at me and held her arms out in front of her. I sighed and stood only to pick her up.

…

"You're holding it too high," I told Gazzy. I adjusted his bat. The ball shot towards us and Gazzy swung. He nailed the ball back. It hit a net behind the machine. Gazzy looked at me with a huge smile on his face. I nodded at him. He bent his knees and got ready again. When the ball came he swung and he nailed it again. That was our last ball.

"That's your stance, man," I told him. "It's working."

"Damn, Fang," Gazzy said. He looked up at me with amazement.

"Want another go?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Gazzy said as I fed the machine some more money.

Gazzy slammed every ball back. He's got this. All it took was a little practice and finding the perfect stance for him. When he was done he looked at me for confirmation.

"Nice," I said. "Better than any other boy your age I bet."

Gazzy pulled off the beat up helmet and unlatched the cage. I followed behind him as we headed down the beat up path coming to them.

"Hey Fang, could we get lunch?" Gazzy asked me. I took his helmet and his bat from him while he climbed into my car and shoved them into my trunk. I slipped in behind the wheel.

"Sure," I said. I handed him my phone. "Call up everyone and tell them to meet us at Maria's."

Gazzy grabbed the phone and reached to change the radio station.

"Yo, Els, grab everyone and meet at Maria's," Gazzy said. "We'll do townie early lunch slash dinner, linner." Gazzy waited while flipping the station. "Yeah, love you too. See you there."

He hung up and handed me my phone.

"Hey Fang, can I drive?" Gazzy asked.

"No," I told him as I turned onto a side street.

"C'mon, Daddy lets me drive around the farms," Gazzy whined.

"Around the farms is different from the road," I told him.

"How come?" Gazzy asked. He helped himself to a piece of gum.

"Well, because on the road there are other cars and lots of rules," I told explained.

"What kind of rules?" Gazzy asked.

"Lots," I told him.

"Hey Fang, are you and Maxi going to get married soon?" Gazzy asked.

"You should ask Max," I told him, barely managing to keep from smiling.

"Hey Fang, what's your daddy do?" Gazzy asked.

"Something in business, why?"

"I was just wondering," Gazzy said with a shrug. "What about you, what are you going to be?"

"I don't know yet," I answered.

"No clue?" Gazzy asked me in shock.

"I've got some ideas," I reassured him.

"Well that's better," Gazzy said clearly relieved.

I pulled into Maria's and parked my jeep. Gazzy hopped out and ran at Omega. The boys tackled each other into the grass. Dylan looked at them with a smile and grabbed Tess' hand. Finally Dylan whistled and the boys broke apart scruffy, grass stained, and smiling.

Max came flying in followed by a few other cars and trucks. I watched her as she hopped out of the SUV. She had some nice cut-offs on. Angel, Joey, Ace, and Taylor all got out of the SUV next. Nudge hopped out with Mitch and Iggy's little brother James. I don't know how they ended up with him. Ella and Iggy unloaded next and Ari came out of the back seat. Finally Mark got out of his car. Seventeen of us total and all about to wreak havoc on Maria's.

Max walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We all made our way into Maria's. I watched in amazement as each and every one of the townies took off their shoes without a second thought. Mitch, Tess, and I all kept ours on, managing to look the most normal of the group.

We all went to work pulling chairs and tables together to form some kind of table for us all to sit around. The few customers in the restaurant were just smiling because everyone knew the townies.

"Fang, baby, I hate to bug you but Ace was screaming the whole car ride because I forgot his milk at home, would you mind getting him some?" Max was looking at me expectantly with a teary eyed Ace in her arms.

"Sure thing, sweetie," I said. I took Ace from her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sad?" I asked Ace. He looked up at me with watery eyes and nodded. "Why're you sad?"

"Maxi didn't get milk," Ace told me and sniffled.

"We're getting you some now," I told him. "You can be happy again."

Ace shook his head stubbornly. I just chuckled and placed him on the counter. Maria wasn't there so we had to wait.

"He's cute," a voice said. A girl came up to me and stood next to me at the counter. She was staring at Ace. "What's his name?"

Ace looked at me and grabbed my shirt for comfort.

"Well, don't be shy, tell her," I coaxed. Ace pulled his finger from his mouth.

"Ace," Ace mumbled to her.

"That's a nice name," she told him with a smile and Ace smiled back. She looked back at me and I resisted the urge to look and see if Max was watching us. "Is he yours?"

"No," I said quickly. "No, no, no," I said as I fixed Ace's shirt. "He's my girlfriend's brother."

"Which one is she?" The girl asked as she looked over at everyone around the table. I could see the way she was drawn to them just like I was drawn to them. I looked at where Max was talking with Omega and smoothing his hair.

"The pretty blond one," I told the girl. "Next to the little blond boy and she's talking to him. She's wearing the lacrosse pinnie."

"What's her name?" The girl asked me.

"Max," I told her. I looked at Max and I knew I had that goofy smile on my face that I used to make fun of my friends for wearing. I looked over the girl and she smiled at me.

"What can I get you, Fang?" Maria finally asked. She was tired and sweaty but she smiled at Ace just the same.

"Milk," Ace told her.

"Straw?" Maria asked me.

"Please, and a lid," I told her. She disappeared back to get Ace milk.

"What about him?" She pointed to Ari. "What's his name?"

"He's Max's older brother," I told her. "Ari, his name's Ari."

"Is he single?" She asked.

I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, he's single," I told her. "He's going back to college in a couple days. Just for a week for finals."

"Who are they? All of them," she asked.

"They're the townies," I told her. She tore her eyes away from the townies and gave me a confused look. "They're the ones your mom told you to run from."

Maria returned and handed Ace his milk. I quickly thanked her and headed back to the table. I sat down between Ari and Max and leaned over to Ari.

"See that hot brunette up at the counter?" I asked him as I looked at the girl I had just been talking to. He nodded and was looking at her now. "She was asking your name." Ari looked at me and smiled.

"Well I better go get hers then," Ari said as he stood up from the table. I watched him strut over with all the confidence in the world despite his dirty, mismatched socks. I looked away from them and invested myself back into the chaos of the table.

"Dylan, get your head out of your ass!" Nudge yelled, but I could barely hear her over the noise of the table. "The Cowboys suck and it'll be a while before they stop sucking."

"You have no patriotism!" Dylan yelled back. "They're America's team!"

"Dyl, the Cowboys suck," Max told him. "Drop it."

Gazzy was throwing napkins at Omega who would return them. Angel, James, and Joey had an impressive stack of jelly packs going. Well, it was impressive until Ella tried to demonstrate what happened when she was cut off today and flung her arm to show the trail of the car only to knock over all the jellys and send them flying across the restaurant.

I met Maria's eyes from where she was waiting for someone to chime out an order and we both smiled because you couldn't help but love the townies.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought which means REVIEW please. Tell your favorite things about this Christmas which could be a present or a family member or a movie!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm terrible and I'm just happy you guys are still reading this. I went skiing for four days and I've had a lot of family shit going on. Plus, I hate this chapter. I've changed it about ten times and I still think it's kind of a pointless chapter. I'm happier with it now but originally I just didn't fit at all, but whatever. Here's the chapter. **

I answered my phone and put in on the desk next to me while I wrote out my reasoning for a physics question.

"Hey," I answered.

"I need help," Max said through the phone.

"The kind of help you need isn't the type I'm medically certified to give," I told her. She gave a dry laugh through the phone and I smirked a little. "What's wrong?"

"I'm failing math," she said.

"What's new?"

"Fang," Max whined.

"Alright, I'm done," I told her. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I need to do my math homework," she said miserably.

"So do it," I replied with a shrug she couldn't see.

"Well, it would be that simple if I knew what the hell this is," she declared. "Turns out you miss a lot when you don't pay attention in class."

"I would have never guessed," I replied unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Can you just help me?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "Tell me what the topic is."

"I don't know!" She cried.

"Can you read me the problem?" I asked.

"It has weird symbols in it," she said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll be over in a minute," I told her. I gathered up my homework in hopes of being able to get some of it done once I got Max's homework all straightened out.

I headed over to Max's house in my jeep.

When I walked into Max's house she was sitting at her kitchen Island with her head in her hands and Ella next to her looking at the book and the papers on the table. I looked at Ella and nodded my head at the living room. Ella looked relieved and she quickly scurried off.

"Good news," I said as I put my hand on Max's back and sat down next to her. "Your genius, savior, amazing boyfriend is here."

"He'll need a miracle if he wants me understand this," Max mumbled thickly. It almost sounded like she was close to tears.

"Good thing I'm due for a miracle," I whispered to her as I rubbed her back.

"I'm stupid, Fang," Max said and that's when I heard the first sniffle.

"Well, you sure are stupid for thinking something like that," I told her. Max folded her arms on the counter and then threw her head down. I watched her body shake with sobs and I felt so bad for her that I almost wanted to cry for her.

I reached over and carefully pulled her over to me. She shuffled into my lap and I held her tight.

"Max, you're anything but stupid," I told her gently. "You're the smartest girl I know."

She just sobbed harder.

"You teach me knew things all the time," I told her. "Do you think most girls know how to fix a car? Or shoot a gun? Or drive a tractor? Or are able to be aware of their surroundings. I've seen you size people up, you know exactly what type of person they are before they even open their mouth."

"I'm going to fail college," she sniffled.

I grabbed her tighter.

"You won't fail college," I whispered to her. "I swear you won't fail. You're going to give it your all. You're going to work hard. You're going to be fine and if you aren't doing fine then I'll help you. I'll tutor you every day until you are doing fine."

Max grabbed onto me desperately. She started to calm down and her sobs became sniffles and deep breaths. I rubbed her back until her breathing started to slow. I gently turned her to face me.

"Max, I swear I'll teach you everything," I told her gently. I watched as she closed her wet eyes. "You don't have to do this on your own. I'll teach you what I know and you'll teach me what you know. We're together in this mess, ok?"

"What happens when we both don't know something?" Max asked opening her eyes took look at me nervously. "What happens then?"

"We learn together," I told her. I gave her a small smile and she beamed at me.

"I don't know what I want to be when I grow up?" Max whispered to me.

"Me either," I confessed. "I guess that's something we'll have to learn together."

"I don't know how live somewhere other than here," she whispered.

"I'll teach you," I told her. "There's a lot of other beautiful places in the world."

"But nowhere as pretty as Greenville," Max told me with a smirk.

"I guess we'll find out," I countered. "I've never been to Europe."

"I don't know how to do this graphing stuff especially," Max told me as she glanced over at her math book wearily.

"Well, let's figure it out," I told her.

…

I started up the bleachers quickly. I'm late for Max's game and I told her I'd be here. Then my boss wanted to talk to me and there was an accident in town. This is there last game.

I found Max's parents and sat down next to them. The greeted me with smiles and warm hellos. The kids were nowhere to be seen. Someone must be stuck at home watching them. I glanced around the field looking for a blond head and the number 12 on the back of a shirt but came up empty. Max always plays, unless she gets kicked out of the game.

"Where's Max?" I asked her parents.

"They put her in goal," Mr. Ride said with an amused smile. He pointed to the padded up figure in the goal. "Goalie got hurt I guess."

Some girl shot at the goal and Max snatched it right from the air. She looked confused for a minute and then she took off down the field fully padded. Usually Goalies don't come out of the goal so it took everyone a minute to react, but by then Max had already built up her speed and was sprinting down the field.

Mr. Ride let out a laugh somewhere between amusement and pride.

Max brought it all the way down the field and when she reached the goal she sailed the ball in without difficulty. She clashed sticks with her team mates and then headed back to her goal. That's my girl.

…

"Me and my Bobby McGee," Max sang and she wrapped her arm around Bobby's shoulders. Bobby just shot her a smirk and aimed at the moon. He flipped the safety off and pulled the trigger. The gun kicked back and Bobby's shoulder jerked back with it.

"Drugs fuck you up, huh?" Dylan said as he leaned back against the side of Max's truck.

"Drugs don't have anything to do with Max's bad singing," Bobby said. Max shoved him.

"I'm talking about Janis Joplin," Dylan said.

"I don't know, you tell me Bobby McGee, do drugs fuck you up?" Max asked Bobby.

"All I know if that you better stop calling me Bobby McGee," Bobby said as he loaded the gun and handed it to Ella.

"Or else what?" Max challenged. She had her fair share of vodka coursing through her veins right now, but she had the pretty buzzed smile on her face.

"Or else you better hope Fang gives enough shits to protect you," Bobby said. He looked over at me and I shook my head.

Ella pulled the trigger and we all looked blindly for the bullet, but we knew it was a lost cause in the dark.

"You don't have to be angry all the time, Bobby McGee," Max taunted as she stood up off the tailgate of her truck. Bobby looked down at her. "Why don't you just sing the blues, I bet that'll make you happy." With that Max came and sat in my lap. I didn't say anything, but I knew she wanted back up.

"You want me to sing you the blues, Maxi?" Bobby asked with a smirk. He took another sip for a bottle and set it down on the tailgate to take the gun back from Ella.

"Not really," Max told him. She leaned back against my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. It was like having a heated blanket on top of me. She moved with my breaths. I turned my head a little and planted a kiss on her forehead. In response, I felt her lips on my neck for only a couple seconds and then they were gone along with her attention.

"Els, are you wearing Ig's hat?" Max asked. I heard the excitement in her voice as she saw the opportunity to make fun of her little sister. I looked at Ella to see her with her back pressed into Iggy's chest. She had Iggy's hat turned backwards on her head.

"Fuck off, Max," Ella responded as she handed Nudge a piece of gum.

"You want to wear my hat?" Max whispered to me with a smirk.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" She asked. She pushed closer turned. She placed her forehead on mine. I saw the sin shinning in her eyes. I realized kissing Max is the closest I'll come to kissing the devil. That traditional Ride smirk grew slowly on her lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd like it better if you wore my hat," I told her.

"Yeah, but you're not wearing a hat," she stated. "You don't have any hats."

She pulled her backwards ball cap off her head and placed it securely on my head.

"You look cute like that," she whispered to me. I just pulled her back down against me and rested my head on the top of hers.

Iggy had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth when he held the gun up to Max and I in a question. "You want a go?"

"I always want a go," Max said. She got off my lap and headed for the gun. I watched her in amazement as she took aim at the moon. She pulled the trigger back only to have the gun kick back and send the bullet flying towards the sky. I'd like to think that Max hit the moon. I don't like the idea of Max missing her target, because I've never seen it happen. I know it isn't possible, but part of me believes that maybe Max had hit the moon.

**A/N: This is going to be a crazy ass week for me. I have all kinds of plans and clubs this week that I really can't keep up with and on top of it I'm missing school on Wednesday to attend a funeral. Try and be patient with me. **

**Alright, review guys. **


End file.
